Halo-ME-WH40K: Endless Dawn
by Evident Disaster
Summary: 2555: The Human Covenant war has ended, the UCAF and the Imperium have begun its first steps into the greater galaxy, but when peace is almost restored a crisis arises. The First Contact War! CH8: Path of War... The events of the unknown incursion are played out. Bram the Burger Marine gets his day, and Baros kicks serious metal! Taldeer faces the Asari, and Kragus makes his return
1. Book I: Gift of the Chosen

The Gift of the Chosen…

Central Date: 2555

UCAF Standard Time: 21:34

/Log: 234-5543-21/

Inquisitor Vail: Ordos Xenos

It has been a while since anyone's read on the beginnings of the early UCAF and Council War, there were various heroes and legends forged in such a war, non-more recognised than Lukas Stern of the UCAF's base commander of the Fringe Outpost, a small base on an agri world. His command there was critical in the sense he organised his troops and prepared for the first hostile engagement his actions recall a lot of swearing and shooting. But he won against the Council's first attempts on the colony.

There was also another thing to note, the mention the name of a man named Anderson, a young Naval Officer who was left in command of a small detachment of corvettes during the first engagement, of course the rest of his actions are written in history as the first man to ever try something very daring during the early days of the war.

I mustn't dawdle on the topic, there's much to do at the moment, I shall let the heroes of this age speak themselves.

/Inquisition-Sect: III/

The Records of Lukas Stern: Gift of the Chosen ones…

It has been nearly 25 years since the arrival of the Imperium and the various other races of our inter-dimensional neighbour, they have integrated into the UCAFs society somewhat, some have let go of past prejudices but Xenophobia towards the covenant remains stringent. The Imperium's paranoia and fear and hate towards others have solidified a barrier between the UCAF and the Covenant Separatists leaving us in a bitter border situation.

The Elites no longer want war, yet politically the Imperium's influence they demand we act, of course the military wanted to pursue options of inter-alliance defence, but they didn't want to pursue the covenant, firstly because we don't need to. The covenant infighting and quarrelling had left them too battered to pose a real threat to us, and the Elites are the most honour bound and noble of the covenant.

If we should spit on that honour we have built over the years then why was there ever the treaty? It's left the UCAF in a tight bind with trying to prevent the Imperium completely overblowing this situation and attacking without provocation. The Black Templars are the worst of the hot headed idiots the UCAF and the more sensible members of the Imperium have to deal with.

Thankfully we have them hammering away at the Orks in the Cassidus Cluster and Molic System; they'll keep the psychos occupied for a while. In the meantime the UCAF builds the bridges for the New Covenant being founded and us, it won't be easy, but the Prophet of Amity is firm in his decision as well as the Light Seer, he believes that the only way to end this bitter stalemate.

We're currently being pushed into peace talks at the time of the first contact war, of course a lot of heated argument broke out blaming the covenant, until we knew what we were really up against and then things changed. I recall what I did, swear like a sailor and scream for all my troops to get into gear it was the greatest adrenaline rush since my graduation from the academy.

By face was absolutely contorted when I found out what we were soon to engage, I'd have probably shit bricks on what we'd fight if I knew back then.

/END LOG/

XXXXX

I'm going to make this one interesting as much as I can, having Halo, but with WH elements and then giving it a ME twist is like a lemon and lime pop drink with a mix of alcohol, who knows what happens, well except me. I ended up with a hangover and on a bench 40kms from my house… that wasn't fun.


	2. Chapter 1: Forward unto the Dawn…

**Chapter 1: Forward unto the Dawn…**

XXXXX

There's a lot I had to leave out, because I will be going over those chapters of that old fic again, and making sure that all of you enjoy the coming new story of the WH40K universe at war with the ME universe, this'll be fun! Oh BTW, we do have the various species of the previous idea still in this, I've just had to cut down on how much will be included.

XXXXX

2529- The first arrival of the mysterious powers of an extra dimensional force arrive in UCAF space contacting the UCAF on the besieged world of Krugis, the battle ended with the UCAF being aided by the forces known as the Imperium of Man, and the Eldar. An uneasy treaty was later signed for the two to join the UCAF in its desperate struggle against the hostile alien force known as the Covenant.

Of course both sides weren't too receptive to the UCAFs society or military but agreed upon terms of the treaty to fight against the Covenant.

This treaty turned to a full alliance in 2 short years as more hostile species began appearing. The beings known as demons arrived in scattered clusters over UCAF space and infiltrated the Covenant hierarchy and beset corruption in the ranks of the covenant, but also caused the UCAF to further militarise against the new threats.

2545- Brought the creation of the Spartan Legions, the next generation of Spartan Beta series began launching with tens of thousands of new super human soldiers to add to the ever further ranks. Space Marines of the many scattered chapters agreed to take the responsibility of taking command of such large forces of super human soldiers.

Eldar craftworld of Kher-Ys is crippled in a battle over UCAF territory as a corrupted covenant elite fleet master known as Heartslayer begins raiding UCAF worlds for slaves. The UCAF eventually drive him out of UCAF space in 2551. The crippled craftworld is eventually integrated by a surrounding space colony and turned into an inter-system colony near the UCAF inner colonies.

Eldar integration into UCAF society isn't easy, many conservative eldar consider isolation from the UCAF. However without necessary resources the eldar knew such an idea would be unfeasible.

2547- UCAF military forces engage the Tyrnaids in the Tarvis Straits, the battle is won, but with concerns of new Tyranids appearing across the region, their fears are sated with the arrival of the UCAF cleanup forces which eliminate any remaining Tyranids within 6 months, the remains of Tyranids in the region are sent to containment worlds in the Warden System near the Flood containment zones for research.

2549- The reappearance of the hostile machine species known as Necrons force the UCAF into engaging in the Dying Strata, the Necrons are eventually routed by new Space Marine forces known as the Cerberus Legionaries. The UCAF arm new gauss bolters to space marine forces across UCAF space and begin heavy upgrades to all Space Marine forces.

2550- The war in the Daedalus Crusades leaves the covenant exhausted and completely depleted, the UCAFs war is proving nearly impossible to win, and the covenant loyalists soon become desperate to find a solution to this losing war.

The prophet of Reverence begins a desperate attack upon the UCAFs inner worlds destroying the world of Callistan and killing hundreds of millions, their goal completed the covenant forces head back and prepare for the coming battle.

The UCAF in the aftermath grant full powers to a new Supreme Commander, Himitsuki Yamato- Spartan Alpha 118 is granted absolute power to bring the fight to the covenant. He leads a massive force of over 150 million soldiers into the battle known as Bleeding Dawn; it is situated on a Forerunner world archive and is later destroyed to slow the covenant.

2551- The battle of the Apex erupts near a Forerunner super weapon known as the Apex, the UCAF battle onwards until the Apex is destroyed by Himitsuki and a strike force of UCAF and Space Marines, the battle ends the prophet of Reverence and shatters the covenant's bonds splintering control in the region.

The loss of the Spartans Supreme Commander and a number of ships leave the UCAF requiring new leaders for the battle against the covenant. Soon the UCAF brings out a Space Marine known as Gabriel Angelos to lead the various factions against the covenant.

The Tau in their isolated region of space offer a truce and agree to aid the UCAF after years of isolation take a toll of their total population with the covenant forces besieging their cluster of worlds. This gesture ensures that the Tau join the fight against the covenant and future conflicts, but heavy mistrust remains between various factions of the Imperium on the tau.

2552- UCAF makes contact with the UNSC at a border incident when a UNSC ship arrives in UCAF space, the talks agree upon action to protect the UNSC worlds from further losses and the UCAF dispatches a force of mixed species to help defend against the covenant, Reach is held for an additional 6 months before withdrawal.

Halo 1 takes place with the Space Marines and the UCAF- (This was going to be a part of a fic, but I cancelled.)

2553- UCAF forces engage the covenant in one major battle over earth, and the events of Halo 2 takes place, the UCAF call for a major defensive force to help the further battle for Earth, the UCAF agree and send additional forces to aid in the battle. The UCAF and UNSC hold earth, but heavy casualties ensue.

The battle of the Ark follows and the end of the covenant forces, the UCAF and UNSC drive the covenant forces out of human space. The treaty of Terra Firma is agreed upon by the UCAF and the Imperium and other factions agree to sign the pact to ensure future protection against hostile factions.

2555- The covenant officially surrender the war, and sign the treaty of Callistan where they'd withdraw all forces from the human regions and help in future endeavors. The treaty is signed and all sides return to peace time standards, the imperium excluded.

Eldar integration reaches a peak, however various stresses in the temporary agreement reaches an all-time high and soon Farseer Taldeer, Macha, Careys, and Thei'li of the council of representatives are backed into a corner on a policy of isolationism. This policy causes various political and social struggles between humans and Eldar.

Tau forces begin to reconstruct the colonies of the fringe to post war standards, integration of the Tau is non-negotiable. Commander Shadowfire and Commander Stormfury sign the disarmament pact of all UCAF Nova class weaponry and disengage from any unmonitored actions. The Tau reluctantly agrees to such a treaty but Shas'O Noai agrees upon the pact.

Necron forces mysteriously disappear and all UCAF and Imperial forces are put on maximum alert across Nova Stratus for any unheard incursions. There have been no sightings of Necron forces since the end of the war. Inquisitor Valis of the Ordo Xeno contemplated the chances of the Necrons returning.  
>"The Necrons would have likely gone back into stasis, there being no means for them to traverse this universe's space they'll be stuck at sub-light. If that's correct, the chances for a future incursion may take more than eons for them to return assuming they have no means to produce more of themselves."<p>

The Sisters Order of Terra now founded in UCAF space, begin expansion of their orders into more of human society, the UCAF is not very responsive to the change and are conservative to maintaining Alliance cultural ideologies. The order also has a base on Earth, and on over 50 other worlds. The UNSC are unresponsive to the expansion of the sister's order.

Space Marines maintained have been estimated at 3459 remaining space marines, the increase in number of space marines are used to found 30 smaller chapters, under agreement of Gabriel Angelos Chapter Master of the Blood Ravens 2nd chapter, Helios Icas Chapter Master of the Sons of Faust, Leon Vaughn Chapter Master of the Dark Angels 2nd chapter, and finally and reluctantly Mason Blane Black Templars Captain 8th company.

Mason Blane found with his scattered company joined the other space marine chapters; however he and his brothers were more conservative in their nature compared to the Blood Ravens or the Dark Angels. His reluctance to change his ways had almost caused wars between the UCAF and Imperium a multitude of times. His actions are fueled by faith rather than a sense of duty.

Imperial Forces, integrated into the UCAF find themselves in a society that does not thrive off war, but builds on change, and understanding leaving the Imperium in the dark on how far the UCAF had advanced in its design. Imperial forces are yet to be fully integrated and remain on their own colonies near from the UCAF.

Orks are thankfully contained on the desert worlds of Kau and Maq, isolated far from the UCAF and the Imperium, they are held there by multiple UCAF vessels stopping them from leaving, there have been plans to eliminate the orks by use of Nova Bombing, but this option has yet to be pursued.

Dark Eldar forces now broken from their former base world now roam the regions of space attacking the occasional ship they come across, they flee deeper into space, and the UCAF have no further quarrels with them. The Dark Eldar have no resources aside from their ships, and whatever remaining population.

XXXXX

2555/4/23

Nova Stratus- Tristan Spiral Arm- Trident Cluster

Trident Theta- 5th planet- Outpost Elis

Outpost Elis, the literal rear end of the UCAF, located over 250 light years from the inner colonies and an additional 450 light years from the former middle defensive line that once protected the UCAF against hostile attacks from the covenant. Of course now it was just called the dead straits, there was little to be seen there aside from a thousand empty defensive bases, the whole region had been moth balled as the facilities were to be scrapped and recycled.

The front line was where it had originally started and that was in Prodigal over 750 light years from Elis, and the place was bristling with activity, the UCAF agreeing upon the Callistan treaty meant that the covenant had fully ended the war and were in no condition to continue the war. The imperial supporters had no support from the UCAF to continue fighting and were eventually dropped.

As much as the imperials hated it, they had no choice but to agree as well, the war had to end and the UCAF wasn't willing on sacrificing anymore lives, over 36 billion had died so that was it. The other fact was that the UCAF hadn't the ability to provide anymore soldiers, they hadn't the resources left. Many of the 4.5 billion in the forces had proven to be out from academies or orphans from the war, almost no new troops were being provided fast enough, so their numbers were drawn out.

The UCAF thankfully hidden this fact and waited for the covenant to submit for them to recover their numbers, it wasn't easy, but the UCAF was now in recovery, at least that was the intention. The peace time wasn't peaceful as much as it was restless, the imperium had gone into patrolling sectors or space and hunting down splinter fleets with the UCAF.

There was also a new threat from pirates, ever since they had obliterated the world of Cogorah, they found that the dark eldar fleeing away had left a number of these pirates and slavers loose and scattered, and the UCAF had a hard time trying to pin them all down. Thankfully the war was over, and the UCAF sent out their various resources now to secure peace across remaining human space.

There was also the other factor, the UNSC, the UCAF had only just begun to reconnect with their long lost cousins and began to rebuild lost bridges when they helped them fight the covenant factions off on earth. The Imperium was happy to volunteer a number of troops to aid them in their plight.

And then there were other things like the Space Marines, of course they were everywhere, being sent to fight the orks or the scattered covenant loyalists wherever they were. A small detachment was sent to Elis only days earlier. Their purpose to ensure that the UCAF had everything on Elis under wraps; it was also a development colony.

Elis was a place where a few million people lived, but also where a lot of weapons were tested or developed, such as gauss bolters, gauss carbines and light rifles, there was a lot of things that the UCAF required Elis for even as a remote outpost. For the space marines, they were delivered here only for their upgrades.

UCAF tech forgers were busy getting the armour ready for the neophytes and super soldiers themselves, it caused quite a stir amongst the marines on base, the astrates make themselves known and it tended to piss off a few of the senior Helldivers who never wanted that much attention. The space marines seemed to practically boast their superiority where the Helldiver's didn't, there was a bit of competition between each other if you could even label it like that.

And also because the astrates believed they were above normal men, or for that matter above Helldiver's who fought just as fiercely or decisively, but that resentment was built from the Black Templars who kept repeating about their damn faith. Of course they finally shut up after their defeat against the necrons at one point in which they rather not speak about.

The Helldiver's saved the arses of the space marines more than once; of course it's less spoken about thanks to the Imperium's influence. As the space marine barge, The Guidance of His Will, landed in the docks, the crews went about locking the gravity clamps into place to stop the ship from causing shockwaves as it landed.

The cogboys of the imperium didn't seem to understand what an upgrade was nor what a damn gravity buffer was or a flipping hydro-spanner was. It left the UCAF engineers in a bit of a rut with the tech-priests who accompanied the Imperium into UCAF space. Especially with the amount of AI were used in the whole UCAF, it made the Imperium edgy at first with UCAF tech.

It took years for them to finally get over their problem with AI, and also clean out the poor bastards who were attached to their ships. The UCAF had explained other means of attachment without becoming bloated fat sacks living by machines alone. Many UCAF and ONI engineers and medics and developers were sent to renovate many of the Imperium's vessels from the inside out.

There were a lot of complaints, but they finally shut up when the more sensible members of the imperial forces ordered them to suck up their pride and go along with the upgrades. Not all ships were upgraded, but the tech-priests were happy with that, and the UCAF no as much. The space marine's vessel was 1.3km long, it as big as a cruiser or a heavy destroyer but not long like one, but the height of it was a problem.

The UCAF engineers had to deal with trying to fit the damn ship from top to bottom into the dock using the guide lines and mag pulses. It took them an additional 30 minutes of precarious guidance than just landing in dock. Once they secured the tethers the UCAF docking rigs went up to attach onto the space marine's vessel.

Inside the port, there was a group of the base officers and also minor officers and a few security members. They were to meet with the commander of this deployment of space marines. In the midst of the group was Lukas Stern, a shrewd young soldier of the alliance marines he was an early ranking officer, being rushed into position of command thanks to a lack of experienced personnel, he was selected because he had served time in the war.

He survived 3 engagements with the covenant, and 2 with necrons, if that wasn't a damn good reason to have him around no one knew of what other reason. There were no other officers available to help. Colonel Shawn of the outpost command was the only other senior available and he was a very adept person, he knew the backhands of politics and red tape, he was a lot more experienced in those kinds of areas, he served for a time as well in the war.

Then there was the Helldiver officer, Major Caius, the man who ripped the heads off of covenant troops and posted them back on missiles, he was a ruthless as fuck person who had little or no love for the covenant in any way shape or form. He was probably the only zealous member of the UCAF members here.

Lukas could relate to the Helldiver, the man had been there when Callistan and Mandil fell and were glassed by the covenant, hundreds of millions wiped out in days. It was a horrendous loss, but is made them more resolute in fighting the covenant, not to mention, the glorious bastard, Valensic Bryn, rear admiral of the 193rd fleet who was Caius' friend and commander died destroying the covenant super cruiser and crippling half the covenant fleet before help arrived.

There was also the small part in which the imperial fleet was too busy attempting to bluntly strike the covenant forces from one position and ended up being dragged into a prolonged stalemate, which ended up getting the UCAF to pull them out from their fuck up. It was costly which ended up having Bryn in a dangerous corner he had ended up getting killed.

There was little love that the Helldiver showed to the imperium, he viewed them as arrogant fools, and their damned imperial guard were the only people who sometimes showed better convictions to fight than the damn space marines or the sisters of battle. With the creation of the imperial cult in the UCAF, it was making members of the UCAF nervous, as well as the UNSC.

There was talks between them and the former empress the goddess Avaria, who had reformed her religion 15,000 years ago when she committed the genocide of Adrica, which made her realise her mistakes her failings she gave up being a ruler through force. Since then it's gone well for the old Alvion Empire.

But since the arrival of the Imperium and the mentions of their god emperor, the UCAFs had been busy consulting with her about possibly trying to take control of them before they went out of control and began instilling their insane religion within the UCAF. She had contemplated the situation, as she had encountered a few members of the Imperium who heard of her existence.

Avaria was a god of ages, she had lived for over 51 thousand years founding a religion similar to Christianity and then using it to conquering practically all of North Strata and the Eurian Verge, it had left hundreds of millions dead with her empire and she only realised her mistake after 30 thousand years.

She declared her abdication and then closed her position in her government as purely a figurehead. She did occasionally appear and then eventually her religion collapsed without her, then her people followed their own ideologies and philosophies. It was for the best in her mind, which ended the reign of the goddess, at least for the last 11,000 years.

But with the Imperium there was rumours flying if she was their god reincarnated here, which made the UCAF edgy, this would either be a good thing or a very bad thing, the UCAF didn't need to solidify the Imperium's influence here. But if it meant stopping them from brutally killing people over petty beliefs it might be necessary.

Lukas honestly hated politics and social struggles, he could understand things with the UCAFs population, but the Imperium seemed outright insane. If the decision was made he hoped it was for the best. There was enough bloodshed in the universe there didn't need to be more than that.

As the command team arrived, the doors to the hatch opened and out strode 115 large figures in armour flanked by a number of serfs and troops, they slowed as they met each other in the middle of the port corridor. The colonel saluted.  
>"Commander Ulic was it?"<p>

The armoured giant in his ornament space marine MKVII armour, it looked different probably because of the UCAF attachments to his suit, like the shield generator on his backpack, vambraces and shoulder pauldrons modified for more agile forms of warfare his helm was built in an angular form he looked more Helldiver like than space marine but that was because most upgrades to senior officers of the chapters were just add-ons.  
>"That is correct, I am Force Commander Ulic of the Sons of Faust, and these are my fellow brothers, Sargent Baros, Kuil, and Saeg." He gestured to the other ornamented super soldiers. All of them had older veteran armours, it was clear that this chapter was definitely a recently reformed division.<p>

And then he motioned to his other side.  
>"This is brother, Isos, our tech-marine, apothecary Eoi and his fellow brothers." He motioned to the white armoured medics and the largely augmented fellow with multiple arms and skulls floating around.<p>

"Charming." A marine on Lukas' left muttered.

"So you've brought your newest brothers for their upgrades?" The colonel asked.

The tech-marine member looked at him with a bit of scrutiny the upgrades for the space marines have been nudging at the members of the adeptus astrates as well as mechanicus, there had been bad blood between them before during the early reformation of the chapters. And also because of the Spartan legions, nearly 28,000 Beta class Spartans in existence plus the Spartan Supreme commanders, the space marines were looking awkwardly out numbered.

"Yes, the scouts believe they're ready to begin, I'll have them out front." He motioned for Baros.

"Stand forwards!" Baros ordered.

A group of scouts came from behind the neophytes who looked on eagerly at their brothers who marched forwards in two neat rows in front of Baros.  
>"We're ready to proceed." The sergeant stated aptly.<p>

"Well then we should precede to the augmentation bays. Gentlemen…" The colonel gestured.

They followed along beside the UCAF base command; Ulic didn't take his eyes off of the colonel.  
>"How long has it been since you've been stationed here colonel?" Ulic asked.<p>

"About 3 years now, I finished my time on the front so they let me have a rear guard duty for the moment, and this was the quietest place they believed that they could send someone like me could supervise. It's quite dull, but it keeps me less stressed no worries about being shot at by snipers or enemy pulse weapons or necron flayers. It's gotten a little dull." He replied curtly.

"I see you've seen to the end of your war?" He asked.

"Yes, I have, I don't see the need for another war when we've barely recovered from the last one. Our people need time to get back on their feet and begin reinforcing their lives, with a sense of duty and honour. The UCAF is bound in honour commander, the whole purpose of it to ensure that we're able to weather anything that comes along." He replied.

"An amiable goal colonel, though I live to serve my emperor, in any way I believe suits serving him, I admit it's not the space marine way, or for that matter in the way the Imperium wishes, but it is something that I am able to do." He stated rather calmly.

"Amazing your inquisition hadn't killed you already." The colonel stated.

"They wouldn't dare, and they do not have power over us unless it's agreed upon by our chapter master and those who are involved." He replied.

"Right…" They passed into the large elevator big enough to fit a land raider inside.

Then appeared the base AI, Isabel, she had been running the base before even the war started, she was an older generation but she did have plenty of experience in running such a complex system, she greeted them.  
>"What level colonel?"<p>

"Level 7 section 5." He replied.

"Very well, please enter the password." She added.

"Password, Code: Addo adulescentia, ademptio adultus…" He stated.

There was a sharp 'beep' before the door closed and they began to move. The tech-marine in the group looked around with a curious look if one could call his eyes looking for the source of the projector.  
>"AI technology, such a glorious gift, such a terrible curse…"<p>

"That's with all technology I'd like to add, man's only been so innovative in overcoming a problem and ours was through AI, rather than a bureaucratic wall of paper and pencil, this saves us more trouble. Also they're the only reason we managed to outsmart the covenant." Shawn stated sternly.

The tech-marine looked at him and nodded before not speaking again. The elevator sped downwards fast until they entered into an open cavern; the cage lift showed them what was around them, thousands of machines working away here in this underground facility. Here various weapons were forged and tools were made, where machines were birthed and prepared.

Production had slowed a bit since the end of the war as much of the guns on the field remained, munitions were still in plenty of shipments but that was it. And then there was the Research and Development units placed here.

The R&D departments were the busiest of the UCAF still making strides in technological development in warfare, the production of new gauss rifles were still strong and energised armour was being mass produced for even the normal guardsman, it was making the Imperium keep the UCAFs advanced developers around because of the amount of time and lives the UCAF saves from their effort.

The Eldar wasn't as dependant on UCAF tech though unless they ran out of ammo, or they had bitten more than they could chew. The Eldar had more than once been saved by the UCAF in many engagements; there was plenty of shared respect between them because of it, though some resentment came from old scars between them and the Imperium.

The UCAF had proven that it cared, but it hadn't been as easy with older members of the Eldar caste who believed that the UCAF was still no better than the Imperium. Still it could have been worse, and now thanks to the end of the war, there was a lot of uncertainty if the Eldar would keep their promise.

There had been plenty of arguments that the Eldar might just close up their borders and keep the UCAF out until they rebuilt but there were Eldar reformists who argued the old ways of isolation wasn't the way anymore that there was place for improvement and expansion. Of course there were plenty of counter arguments that led to nothing more than bitter talks.

It was a circus for the Eldar, and the only members of the Eldar race were outcasts and the traders, as far as the more conservative members were concerned that was it. The few Eldar running about also happened to be engineers and those who were interested in what the UCAF do, at the base there was a total of 30 eldar engineers or people.

That said the common flirting with eldar members was a common occurrence at the base from what the marines usually talked about, one instance being a rather apt marine named Colin got lucky, he managed to get bedded with an eldar outcast which made most of the marines congratulate him for his success where pretty much all of the rest of them failed.

Eldar human relations, were rather low in truth, the best many got was talks, rare things like actual relationships were like winning the lottery all of the lotteries at once. Colin got the draw and everyone was happy for him, and also jealous. The things that happen around these places seem rather funny when they do.

As they arrived at level 7 they were greeted by a pair of large doors, larger than a warhound titan, it made them pause in confusion.  
>"What's behind those doors that require so much protection?" Ulic asked.<p>

"Well firstly only 3 other companies arrived here and we told them not to speak of this place, this is meant to be only eyes only for those who are supposed to be getting the augmentations and upgrades aside from that we don't need everyone asking what the hell this place is." The colonel replied.

They stepped forwards into the large corridor, as soon as they reached the front the doors began to unlock and open up, it was impressive to see the massive doors part like halves of a mountain being split. As it slid away they saw an even more spectacular sight, the UCAF's R&D department's largest armour stash.

The place was build and left here to upgrade and improve weapons of the UCAF for years and was repurposed for the space marines upgrades, it was kept silent because of the fragility of knowledge held here in was silenced as the dangers presented to the place would increase. The raiders were enough they didn't need to add the covenant or the orks from hitting the place.

As they entered into the lower bays they found various racks filled with weapons of all imperial design, brother Isos muttered.  
>"Merciful Ommissah such a trove of power and knowledge."<p>

"That is correct, if upgrading all of your space marine weaponry and technology is considered knowledge." A voice called out from around them.

"Gentlemen I'd like to introduce Felicia she's the AI in charge of upgrading all of your weapons and armour." He introduced to a woman who materialised next to him.

"Greetings space marines, your arrival was noticed, I am Alicia and I run the majority of the upgrades for all space marine chapters as per each of the chapters agreements." She explained.

"So this was agreed upon by all space marine chapters?" Commander Ulic perplexed.

"Not all…" She muttered.

"The Black Templars?" He said.

"Yes, the Templars refused to upgrade only taking the gauss bolters are their only upgrades as far as tech is involved, they call the rest heresy." She shrugged.

Ulic shook his head he felt that this was going to get out of hand if Mason continued doing this to their reputation with the UCAF. As they reached the first level of the upgrading chambers they were greeted by a humming being of purple and bluish hues.  
>"Xeno!" A scout shouted in surprise and drew his weapon.<p>

The scout's bolter didn't fire as his hand was grasped firmly by Baros.  
>"What do you think you're doing?"<p>

"Brother I believe that…" He was shocked.

"The alliance treaty included that we do not attack beings that are under alliance control. We do not shoot without provocation!" He lectured the scout.

"My sincerest apologies." Ulic said motioning to his uncertain scouts.

"They were more experienced in simply killing on instinct it has become a rather precarious thing trying to change them to adapt to life here." Ulic apologised.

"Understandable Commander, please refrain though from actually shooting anything though, the facility has auto reactive turrets placed everywhere shooting would activate them all and I don't think many of us would like to be fired on by our own turrets." He warned.

He nodded, the space marines tightened up in their actions refraining from shooting anything. As they greeted the alien engineer it hummed over to a console and spoke through a com line in the console.  
>"You're upgrades have been prepared, shall we begin with the first scout?"<p>

The colonel explained.  
>"This is a test for your brothers if you wish to see the results for yourself."<p>

Ulic motioned for Baros.  
>"Proceed."<p>

"Scouts, Evin, Calos, step forward!" The sergeant ordered.

Two scouts from the middle broke off and jogged forward and stood at attention.  
>"Please assume the position… testing shall begin once you have assumed position."<p>

The scouts walked into the circular standing zone, it was a little cramped but it was only because of their armour, Fel began her work.  
>"Stage one beginning now."<p>

The scout's arms were grasped by metal clamps which secured them in place while the bottom a pair of drills began to dismantle the armour below. Isos was watching adamantly refraining himself from jumping at the change of armour, he was a priest first as a brother, what he was seeing in his interpretation was a violation of the Ommissah's work.

But he held and continued to watch the continued transformation, the top torso of the armour came off first and then the machines began adjusting the size for the amour to fit correctly to the upgrades. Line projectors constructed an outer layer skin for the suit; it didn't take long before he was covered in a full suit to his neck.

Then came the light plating for the neural interface, a few needles attached to his spine and neck began connections to the rest of the suit. The suit had lines checking each connection glowing green once all were in place. And then Fel announced.  
>"Second stage proceeding."<p>

The next layer came on; this one was made of slightly thicker pieces of metal, more specifically energised infusion plates made of iridium, the condensed metal was properly refined to be twice as thick against normal weapons or bolters. It wasn't that great an improvement, but it was lighter for the space marines and provided a much more flexible suit because of the pauldrons sometimes limiting their ability to raise their arms or protecting the softer places of their armour.

The suit was a full suit with every piece of their bodies being shielded from attack; wrists had protectors, elbow joints had reinforced mesh protection, under arms had woven ballistics mesh to stop rounds from hitting it, and most critical of all was the neck joints. The neck of the space marines was common to lucky shots managing to wound or kill one; the area around the neck was given much like the MKVIII neck protection. A neck guard was made into the suit.

The space marine's final upgrades were the backpacks and the helmets, the backpack had undergone a few upgrades as well having included its own thruster system capable of sustaining longer and further jumps, with speed enhancers to increase mobility in the field, and also internal compact storage for surviving desolate environments. But the masterpiece of the suit was the helmet, the neural interface of the helmet allowed for control from the HUD into the whole suit for a space marine to be able to control all his suit's functions in battle allowing for them to shield from EMP weapons to internal repairs.

It was a lot of work to make the suits that reactive as well as functional for a reaction time 0.3 of a second, there was a lot of work to make it possible for them to have suits matching all Alpha class Spartans and Spartan IIs. With that in mind the space marines were also getting a lot of weapons to match their upgrades.

The two new suits finally on the new battle brothers the old scout armour was placed on metal mannequins and left lying next to each other.  
>"There you are brother Isos, as per all standard procedures." Felicia duly stated.<p>

The tech-marine nodded and began to examine the suits and then checked on the new suits, the commander strode forward to speak to his newest battle brothers.  
>"How does the suit feel brothers?"<p>

"It feels as if it is part of us, nearly flawless in movement, it doesn't feel like it's actually armour." Evin replied as he checked his wrists and knees.

"The suit's not even powered yet still seems to weigh as if nothing, amazing." Isos examined.

"Not really, the plating inside have internal pressure systems that keep the weight evenly balanced even with damage or without power its meant for stability in all terrain and also intended to keep the soldier going on if ever hit by EMP. I'd advise not testing that though, the self-repair functions have yet to be perfected against EMPs." Felicia advised.

Isos nodded and examined the helmets and shoulders. The new armoured space marines strode away with Isos who was running basic checks on the suit while the commander ordered.  
>"Baros kindly proceed with the rest."<p>

"Yes brother." The sergeant replied.

Before long another 10 more scouts were inside separate pods getting their upgrades, the process took only minutes without any need for sanctification or litanies which perturbed the older members of the company including Isos who did the litanies after each one had gotten their upgrades.

In a matter of minutes over 20 battle brothers stood with their new sets of armour they talked amongst themselves as they had their suits checked and adjusted. The process didn't take longer than it needed to, aside from the additional rites that Isos lamented while adding seals of purity.

Felicia simply shook her head.  
>"What a waste of paper, demons don't have cohesion here anymore, most of them are either dead from transition or have to survive on given reservations. There's only a few of them left around so I don't think it's likely that those seals would be much use, aside from decoration."<p>

Ulic looked at her with a raised eyebrow.  
>"What my brother does is part of our tradition it is a way of life for us, something I'd never imagine a machine would be able to comprehend."<p>

"True machines cannot comprehend at least those without emotions or understanding or linear processes, but that I am not, which means I can understand where you come from I made the point that it seems trivial in this day and age, traditions good and all, but there could be a lot more things accomplished with more time." She countered.

He could see her reasoning.  
>"That's true, but this is our free time and we will spend as we please, and then we shall go where we are needed."<p>

"Very well." She finished.

With that Ulic stepped down from the catwalk to meet with Baros.  
>"How goes the adjustments?" He asked.<p>

"Well considering everything, the suits have proven to be quite resilient in the thorough examination that Isos gave them, he's planning on putting them through their paces." Baros replied.

"Good I intended for our brothers to finally see them test their mettle in these suits." He stated.

Felicia appeared.  
>"So do you wish to make use of our training facilities?" She asked.<p>

"Yes, and could you please stop eavesdropping?" He asked.

She smiled cheekily and then said.  
>"I'd like to think my ability to listen is a privilege, and also your training grounds have been prepared, use the elevator over on the right side of the hangar bay it'll take you to the private training grounds, most of the other space marine companies have used them and you might want to see what their records are like." She replied.<p>

He turned about to see a smaller door open, it was wide but not as tall the primary entry into the R&D section. He ordered.  
>"Baros take the troops to that lift, they'll be granted use of this facility's training grounds I expect a full warm up for our newest brothers."<p>

"Aye brother." Baros said as he began barking orders.

The apothecary came over to him and asked.  
>"Brother, do you intend to ask them about the orders we were given?" he asked.<p>

"The time is now, while the others have their time to warm up I intend to inquire over why we were ordered here in such a hurry." He replied.

The apothecary nodded and headed off to help with training meanwhile Ulic went over to the colonel.  
>"Colonel Shawn we must speak."<p>

Shawn who had been on the line with command broke his link and then turned to him.  
>"Yes we do have something to talk about; I guess this is about the orders?"<p>

"I must inquire about why the urgency of my brothers were directed here, I request an explanation." He stated clearly.

Shawn looked at him with an unmoving look and then said.  
>"You better follow me."<p>

The two of them headed into the depths of the R&D section past the large vats of chemicals used to produce some of the ammunition or gear there was plenty of things around in the department that were in use. They took a winding trip through section after section till they reached the depths of the facility, there was no one here any guards or personnel it was dead quiet aside from the machines humming.

They travelled onwards still till they till they arrived at a cargo door.  
>It was then that Shawn stopped and began to explain what was going on. "Beyond these doors there is a secret that ONI and the UCAF research department had hidden for about 20 years since the time of the war we weren't sure of whether or not to destroy it, but it remained inactive, so we stored it."<p>

The colonel pressed his hand against a panel which appeared and then in moments the door opened for them, the darkness of the chamber wasn't hard to see through for Ulic, but what he saw he wasn't sure of. They stepped into the chamber and then he finally saw what it was and it made him suddenly edgy.

"Commander Ulic, meet the item-322, our first intergalactic contact." He stated.

The thing Ulic saw made him baffled, before him was a large cylindrical pod which held in what he could assume was stasis fields, was a large machine, it had a dome shaped top and thrusters at the bottom sleek in design, but not very impressive.  
>"Why is this of concern?" He asked.<p>

"This thing is a probe, a long range deep space probe from what we can assume it was sent to explore our region of space some years ago, but it was damaged scanning our system and was left floating adrift till we found it." He paused.  
>"The probe reactivated as of 8 days ago, and the long range network we have searching for the location in which it was sending those messages was directed at a certain unexplored region of space."<p>

"You believe that some other race maybe on their way to the research colony now?" He summarised.

"Yes and now, from what we learnt from this probe, it's part of something bigger than just one race, but multiple ones that have control over what we learnt was nearly 1% of the entire galaxy, probably larger than ours, but not as militarized or so we believe." He shrugged.

"And if they come here they may or may not attack?" He stated.

"That's the thing we're hoping to avoid, but if push comes to shove, then our standing first contact protocol is to smash them without question. We cannot allow them to take the colony as it contains a lot of secrets, some of which do concern even you now." He explained.

"What does that mean?" Ulic asked.

"The facility records all arrivals including bio data and tech data for upgrades. The facility was meant as a backup storage on all personnel of the space marine chapters, from the agreement of the pact of the chapters. Your Chapter Master himself signed this treaty and it was that reason we have this facility for the space marines." He replied.

Ulic felt his mind click the whole thing made sense, but if this agreement to have such a facility built with such intent, why wasn't he told? He felt annoyed slightly but he understood his orders, the chapter master didn't wish to see the loss of the facility at all costs. This place was too valuable as a research and development sector for the space marines to keep themselves armed and prepared.

He felt honoured in some sense that the chapter master ordered him, but it left him in a bit of a knot this sudden turn of events meant that his brothers would be tested faster than he wanted. But he knew that a space marine must be resolute there was no room for doubt or failure.  
>"Very well, I shall see to it that my brothers are prepared for the worst. But I must know, is there help coming?"<p>

"Help? You are the help, that and 40,000 PDF stationed here, 24,000 marines and helldivers, the Spartans 4th division is on its way here along with the nearest space marine forces which would be the Dark Angels and the Space Wolves, and a small force of Crimson Fists but that's all we can expect if they arrive." He replied.

"What of the Eldar?" He asked.

"Nothing from them yet, they've pledged to send aid, but they're tied up in their own problems with themselves, we can only expect probably one Void Stalker, but that's as good as we'd get." He replied.

He cursed the xenos for being so self-centred, such was a crisis and only so much help available. He then inquired.  
>"What of the time of the arriving races, what do your best estimates say?"<p>

"From Felicia? She's estimated from the location at an average of 12 light years a day, they'd arrive in 2 or 3 days." He replied.

"That leaves us with some time, has your PDF been alerted?" He asked.

"Yes, and they've already begun to move the colonists to safe zones and prepared the city defences across the planet, the only members who've been told of what's actually happening though are few, only my command staff excluding lower ranking officers have been told of the current situation. At the moment we're just buckling down for the worst and the people believe it's just a drill, which is good, they don't need to know right away not until tomorrow after that it's going to be hell out there." He expressed with a sigh.

"Very well, I'll prepare my brothers, but you should have your personnel prepare for invasion, what of naval support?" He asked.

"Naval? We barely have a fleet, only 19 ships all picket classes except the last 7 they're standard cruisers and destroyers and frigates that's all we have." He replied.

"Anything in range of the planet?" He inquired.

"Space stations? A few but those are just satellite stations they're meant for mining or probes we send out, the only ones that we have are 3, and the others have been evacuated already, the primary stations haven't though, they're still sitting out there they have their own defences and they have self-destruct codes in case they're boarded." He stated.

"That sound like of use if things get bad." He said grimly.

"Expect the worst huh? That'll work, at least as a distraction; hopefully we won't have much trouble if things get out of hand." He shrugged.

"Disappointment follows hope." Ulic stated.

"A realist?" He asked.

"No just determined." He replied.

"We should get going, I hope your brothers like the weapons we have in store." Shawn said getting his hat on his head.

XXXXX

They travelled by a lift to the training grounds, it didn't take long entering the training grounds, they found that the marines were having a good work out the battle brothers were warming up rather well. As they reached the landing where weapons were being set up by the base personnel Baros arrived to greet both of them.

"Brother a few weapons have been prepared for use, some of which I haven't seen before, what is this about?" He asked.

"It is of little matter at the moment brother, I shall explain in due time, but the weapons are meant for us, as per our own upgrades, they were made for us to use to expel enemies of man." He gestured to the large turrets and cannons being laid out, there was even a tank.

"Right, these are the new things we've made for your chapter and also for the rest of the space marine forces, you'll have the privilege to test them first before the other get here." Shawn stated.

Isos arrived eagerly looking at the various weapons.  
>"There are over 2 dozen weapons that I have never seen in production, excluding vehicles."<p>

"Yes and you'll wait your turn." Fel said as she arrived.

"How are the preparations going along?" Shawn asked.

"Well Colonel all of the marines on ground are doing well, their suits are perfect as they'll get for today, I think we should get on with the arsenal and vehicle introduction." She replied.

The Colonel nodded and so did Ulic, Baros began to yell out orders, and the marines broke from their training to gather in front of them for the weapons tests. It took seconds for the new marines to form into neat lines and stand at attention for the weapons intro. Shawn let his younger officer deal with the start.

Lukas wasn't sure of his place in all of this but he'd get his job done.  
>"Well marines, I guess that you've gotten used to your suits, it's time we try out the more interesting part of your newest upgrades. I present to you the first Aegis weapons generation, the first generation of independent weapons developed for space marines."<p>

He motioned to the large weapons and stacked guns which were held on various racks and pedestals, it wasn't the prettiest thing, but who ever said that everything had to be pretty? He pulled out the first gun; thankfully he was in full armour because he couldn't hold it without his UCAF marine armour augmenting him.

"Okay our first and foremost weapon that you all use, the bolter, yes we did give you the more upgraded version the MKI Gauss Bolter about 20 years ago, but there's been some improvements made since then. The original MKI Gauss Bolter or Blitz Hammer was intended for use against necrons, and it worked very well breaking armour and splitting cover, shields and vehicles, but there were obvious drawbacks. The MKI wasn't made for aquatic environments or CQC, and then there were the overheating issues with the bolters in heavy sustained combat, which didn't happen very often but was still reported." He stated from the reviews on the weapon.  
>"So there was a major overhaul on the gun, the coils from the internal chamber were integrated into the barrel and chamber of the gun, there was also a firing spring included to help keep the round stable inside the chamber. Then there are the primary overhauls, firstly the gun isn't big anymore, not as big, the weight was stripped down and advanced materials were added to keep the gun from breaking every time it was fired. And then we had the inclusion of iron sights and attachments to the bolter, the magazine were also upgraded to fire a lot more than 120 rounds to 150. Of course it seems like a heavy increase its not, we've adjusted to ammo itself to increase the ammo capacity."<p>

He showed them the streamlined version, it was still quite big, but he could carry it with his armour. It looked a bit more angular, and instead of the stocky trigger there was a slightly grooved handle, and now there was also a stock in place to help bleed off the recoil. The iron sights looked rather straight forward, and it revealed to have a guidance sight as well to help direct artillery or heavy weapons. He showed them the attachments, laser designator for armour. And then there was the integrated bayonet which was spring loaded and could be locked into position.

"This was made specifically for assault missions and such, saves a lot of time trying to draw a knife, and also for intense combat it's useful." He explained.

He dropped the gun back before he pulled the next one out.  
>"Okay this is sort of new, this was from what I was told given by the Adeptus Machnius during our first talks, it was meant as a demolitions weapon against enemy positions or armour, it's a weapon called the Vengeance, it's a grenade launcher of sorts with the ability to stick or fuse to an enemy, it's sort of like the covenant plasma projector, but meant for close quarters combat rather than taking down enemy vehicles or aircraft." He explained showing them the cylindrical gun.<p>

"We did some fine tuning on this one, its increased ammo capacity, and explosive force, but that's as far as it'll go, it's really a basic weapon." He shrugged.

He pulled the next gun out; this one looked a little more destructive and much larger.  
>"Right, this one's heavy, this was meant for the heavy weapons marines. This is the Gouger, it's a heavy weapon made to blow apart an enemy squad or vehicle, it's an auto-cannon but a little more lethal, mag coils were included to make it higher in penetration against enemy armour or vehicles. This is a 40mm 6 barrelled guns; it has a rate of fire about 1200 rounds a minute, it's a recoilless cannon meant to be shoulder mounted. It has a multi-barrel use, but that at the moment would be adjusted manually, the gun itself alone was a lot of work, but we've got it to the best condition it's at." He motioned to the large 6 barrelled cannon.<p>

He walked over to another gun, this one he handled with absolute caution.  
>"Alright this is something we've been doing for a while now and we had a lot of trouble for making this one, we felt like it was a pain in the ass. This is called the Balefire Scorcher, we didn't want to make it because of the design and also the amount of heat produced. But this weapon is damn impressive." He paused and then explained.<br>"This gun had 450 litres of condensed thermite, ferrite, and 32 other chemicals I will not be damn bothered to go through the trouble of pronouncing. Its range is over 360 meters and its one fucking nightmare to stop, it can burn through ceremite armour in seconds and even adamantium would melt after a full exposure to this thing for 30 seconds. Which was why it was a pain in the ass to make, because of all the guns that melted and had to be rebuilt, we eventually asked high com for the use of advanced materials to make the guns, meaning this one is only of a few we've currently produced. I cannot express how important it is that you do not lose or break these guns in combat, because they are very difficult to replace."

He laid the weapon on its rack once more and began to go to another weapon, this one he couldn't lift.  
>"Okay now I know this is one weapon I'll never be able to lift even with my armour on, this is the bane of all weapons in close combat, this my friends is the Vortex hammer, once a piece of covenant weaponry we remade them for Spartans years ago, the few that were ever made or captured were damn useful in bringing down large troop clusters, that said this one we've made is like that, but with a difference this was integrated into a Thunder hammer, intended to create a gravity well field that'd condense any materials into a mini black hole of sorts and then rip them to shreds, or better yet use the gravity projector on the hammer and then attack a vehicle, it'd tear right through that armour like paper."<p>

He left the hammer where it was and he pulled out a rather interesting looking rifle, it was elongated, it looked like a scout's sniper rifle but a much more agile looking weapon.  
>"This is something we produced recently, it's called the Helix hunter killer class sniper rifle, it was created from the UCAFs own gauss snipers, it was instead given the bolter ammunition but given an incredibly powerful magnetic driver. That said it's probably best that you shouldn't fire this standing up or kneeling upright as the recoil suppressor wouldn't be of much use, the thing would dislocate your arm." He placed the gun back down.<p>

And then there was the other guns, he still had a few to go through.  
>"Well we have a full armoury; I don't know which others to go through. Aside from the Bulldog Buster shotgun we had made, or the Viper SMGs made for you, there's still, the Tempest Striker tri-barrel gauss repeater, Blitz Carbine, MKV Venerator Rifle, and then the upgrades for the plasma pistols and then the gauss cannons we had planned. Man we made quite a few guns; you might want to take a seat." He said as he looked around for the next weapon on his list.<p>

They looked at each other and shrugged they didn't bother sitting, they watched as the marine looked around for the next weapon to show, they had a feeling that the weapons display alone was going to take some time, but they had a bit of time to spare. If only a bit…

XXXXX

Elsewhere…

In the depths of space near the location designated as contact site 9, the ruins of the UCAF research force cluttered the region, it had been a short bloody battle, but it was won, but not by the UCAF. In the depths over 2 dozen angular warships skimmed for survivors or for intact hulls, they were after knowledge information anything that'd give them an edge against this unknown enemy.

Aboard the bridge of the 'Acclaimed Strength', there sat the figure of an alien, his face mandibles rising and falling as he read the contact reports.  
>"What a mess." He muttered to himself.<p>

"Sir?" A fellow officer perplexed.

"Here we are, hunting for vagrants and we find this instead, another race, foolish enough to try and open a relay, they almost succeeded as well. The council's going to demand we stop, but we're here to instil order, why should we stop?" He angrily muttered to himself.

He continued.  
>"Right now we've traced 1 of our older deep space probes; its leading to what we suspect would be the homeworld of these beings. If that's right, we just go in and blockade the world for a while, if that doesn't work, then we'll just force them. If the council wants to whine and complain about what we do let them, it's not as if we didn't earn our position to do this."<p>

"I'd like to argue that engaging them before we even opened a channel-." The ensign was stopped by a glare from his CO.

"They broke the laws set down by us and the council, if they don't like it they can complain once we've contained them." He heatedly responded.

It was then a transmission came through from the hierarchy.  
>"Captain, it's from General Varric, he wants a status report."<p>

"Tell him we're in pursuit of a hostile race that was attempting to activate the relay here, we suppressed them and have taken minimal casualties, however some assistance would be appreciated, possibly a fleet, were only a patrol force." He relayed.

"Very well sir, and also the hierarchy want to know of the situation." The officer added.

"Tell them we have a goal in mind and it's to bring order to these newcomers, I shall lead with the next available fleet and we will show the galaxy we still have strength in our arms, and we can show it." He said proudly.

The captain had no idea of what he had just set into motion, but then again, war, war never changes.

XXXXX

That's it for now boys and girls… I cannot keep this up because I'm sleepy and I have work in the morning. I wish I could edit this but sadly I cannot, which means the rest of you will just have to wait, until I have the time to go back and correct crap.

Also I'm looking for beta readers

OCs are welcome, you can choose your own:

Eldar:

Space Marine: only 20 available slots for new chapters so be quick about it

Imperial Guard:

Tau:

Orks: Sorry this'll be used mostly for Rogue Traders or other things, not major influence

Demons: Almost wiped out so keep that in mind

Necrons: AWOL LOL

Dark Eldar: Available but limited

Sisters of Battle:

XXXXX

Covenant:

Elites:

Brutes:

All additional races:

XXXXX

UNSC:

UCAF:

Also weapons would be a good addition, you can add your own, I'll be adding codex's into the story as it progresses so keep an eye out and also I need to archive things. This won't be a very heavily updated fic, so keep that also I mind.


	3. Chapter 2: We are worthy…

Chapter 2: **We are worthy…**

XXXXX

(Okay I'll argue this point I think one or two weapons I'll discard, considering their use would be not as useful for the Space Marines the other would work well for them, as for other weapons you'll have to submit through reviews and such. I'm still taking places for Space Marine chapters or OCs, and that's all. Also you can skip from this section to the other.)

XXXXX

Trident Theta-5

Elis- Ambrosia: Secure Research Facility

Lukas was going through a few more weapons; he had gotten to his next batch, they weren't nearly as impressive as something's in the space marine's arsenal, but still they were damn reliable in various fields of war. The space marines used an array of their own weapons, but those weapons were never improved upon, or rarely modified.

The UCAF had its agreement with the imperium to try and expand the space marine arsenal, well with the consent of the leadership; there was a unanimous agreement to have the weapons and technology upgraded with whatever was required. From vehicles to auspexes there had been various upgrades.

For the space marines the UCAF had provided since their arrival, years now it was still in effect. For the Sons of Faust they had their upgrades under way. Primarily their newest members receiving their upgrades, including a rather ambiguous amount of weapons the UCAF had gone out of its way to provide.

Lukas hummed as he got the next set.  
>"This is the Buster shotgun, now I know it's uncommon for space marines to even be using weapons of such design meant for stopping enemies. But trust me on this; the Buster wasn't just made for stopping a gaunt. The Buster was more or less made for shredding a target with ultra-velocity shards of metal, there is a mass driver installed within the chamber, as the slug or pellets or ball bearings fly out. They're accelerated at 40% the speed of light, turning them into lethal projectiles; it's quite simply stated they're meant to kill anything in close combat and in a possibly medium range. It is semi-auto and fires 8 gauge rounds, there's various classes of ammo. And they can come in attachments for the Gauss Bolters when need be."<p>

[WIP- This may cut]

He placed the rectangular gun back down, and then proceeded to pick up a small pair of oblong guns.  
>"Now this is something we've had in R&amp;D for a while it wasn't entirely accepted due to some unsavoury business with the covenant during a surprise attack on one of the other research facilities which were originally developing these SMGs. The Vipers are reminiscent to an older era of weapons used during the 21st century, but we brought them back and with a lot of upgrades, specifically for your use. The Viper-MVII was meant for applications against large enemy clusters, infantry, CQC. It has a semi to auto feature, and fires a total magazine from 180 rounds box magazine, and a compressed drum mag of 210 rounds. The ammo used is .45cal, now I know that 45cal ammunition sounds ridiculous for space marines, but the ammo isn't the same as what's used in 21st century earths munitions. 45-ACP rounds were smaller and much more expensive, more for just smashing targets to pieces; we instead loaded them with 45cal AP ammo and changed the munitions to an angular shape elongated with higher punch against armoured enemies. And as such the weapon is more to overwhelm the living shit out of its enemy under a wall of bullets. That and we didn't forget the fact we had integrated mass drivers to increase the lethal precision of the guns. So this as an effective weapon made for dealing with infantry. Drawbacks with this weapon, is that it cannot fire for a continuous amount of time without overheating."<p>

[WIP- This may be cut]

The explanation wasn't long that was for sure, the design of the weapon sounded useable, there was some looks thrown around why they'd even need to use such a weapon, but it was good to have something to throw at an enemy than to run out of ammo. Lukas forgot to note that the UCAF was already implementing the SMG into the military next to the UNSCs M7 SMGs; they were still phasing out a number of older guns at the moment.

Lukas then produced a box shaped object which had a hand attachment to it, he fitted to his arm and then grasped a handle on the top lobe and then pulled hard. The box opened up to reveal the inner mechanism. It was a triple barrelled mini-gun, from the looks of it; the gun had a very high calibre.  
>"This is the Tempest Striker, it was an attachment for the UCAFs Mechanised Assault Frames, but we decided to give it a down size. The Tempest was meant as anti-armour, anti-shield, heavy weapon specifically made for use against elites, and light vehicles, and of course the problem with the gun was that it's not made for your armour or size. The gun was supposed to be mounted on large armoured units, and the higher calibre was also another issue, it fires 35mm rounds and so you can imagine why it was a bit of an issue trying to make it work for you. On the good side of news, we decided the best way to make it useable would be mounting it on your Terminator squads or dreadnought's and high ranking members. Or anyone capable of holding a weapon that fires 3 bursts of heavy weapons fire. That was also added with the fact that we have magnetic drivers in the barrels as well is another factor because it increased the penetration factor and also the recoil." He explained pulling out the 1.45kg shell.<br>"As for the ammo, well we have a means of getting ammo to our units, by using our tech-adepts they materialise ammo by using particle manipulation and forming and forging ammo, which is easy to load. As for your force we've had that issue that you'd rather not rely on the UCAFs help too much, which we found a means to overcome by having your own particle condensers we planned delivering them soon, so you have the ability to just drop ammo in." He said waving over Isos.

He put the large box machine-gun back down and brought up the next item on the list.  
>"Now here's an interesting weapon, the Blitz Carbine, a weapon that uses ultra-charged ammunition, sort of like having a ion cannon as a heavy weapon, the difference is that this thing fires 40mm charged ammo, much like that of the UCAFs Arc Rifle, the Blitz Carbine allows for you to fire a projectile of ionised energy around a distance of 5-15kms, it has a AOE of 50-200 meters depending on how thick the atmosphere is. And the weapon has a multitude of fire options, such as spread which allows the attack to hit a multitude of targets, concentrated which allows for a massive strike which is more useful against armour, and last being long ranged, hitting targets from a far distance with precision. The drawback for this weapon is the sheer energy required to power it, meaning limited ammo and having to rely on ammo dropped in. Still you'd get at least 40 to 80 shots before needing a drop."<p>

The next weapon was an immaculate looking elongated rifle; it had a very utilitarian design to it, making it something purely practical made for a varying range of combat scenarios. Lukas carefully checked this weapon before explaining.  
>"This is the MKV Venerator Rifle; a weapon forged from the UCAFs best weapons makers, of course we don't dare produce them on large scales, the weapons themselves are loaded with light mass drivers with internal fusion drives and ultra-rapid cool down, we usually don't give these weapons out unless they're part of the Advents own personal guard, or part of the UCAFs more elite branches. We're giving you a sample of sorts, needless to say that these weapons shouldn't fall into the wrong hands."<p>

"The Tau once got their hands on just one of these at one time and caused utter havoc on the covenant attempting to invade their territory, they didn't make replications, or for that matter better copies, but they made their own which was enough to arm plenty of their troops. That's why there was the disarmament pact signed between us and the Tau. The UCAF didn't need them to begin mass producing anything as dangerous as things like forerunner weapons. Of course other tech was shared as per the agreement and that was all." He stated nonchalantly.

He got back to the rifle and finished explaining.  
>"The complexities of this weapon are rather moot; the gun was manufactured to be idiot proof, the weapon fires if you can believe it .22cal ammunition, it's filled with 5mm ammo designed for practically taking down the smallest of game and kiddie work. But when inside the rifle that's a completely different thing, the ammo is accelerated at near ultra-velocity speeds making them a small anti-ship battery in the form of a rifle. But the primary drawback is the problem when the gun runs out of ammo even though it has a lot of ammunition inside its magazine a total of 450 I might add, it can run out relatively fast in a fire fight especially in a very heavy engagement. Ammo is easy to make for it so it can be overcome only by a lack of support really." He said placing the rifle back down.<p>

"But yes, this rifle isn't very commonly used and the UCAF high command hasn't been so sure on implementing such weapons as of late, others are still being determined and such. Time will only tell when that sort of weapon would be produced for large scale militaries, but not now." He said leaving the rifle on the rack it came from.

He got to the improved weapons from the imperium of course to say improved by the UCAF standard was getting a full overhaul before being tested and evaluated before getting it approved. He pulled out an imperial plasma pistol and began.  
>"Right as you know plasma weapons from your forces haven't been very reliable in the past heck they still aren't even now, at least your older MKIII Sunfury plasma pistols were somewhat better if only a little bit, but on the most honest belief of the covenant's and the UCAFs engineers we were damn amazed the guns didn't just explode and kill you all. The Tau had the most stable magnetic containment fields while yours lagged behind incredibly. That's from the honest opinion of our engineers." He said putting the old plasma pistol down.<p>

He pulled grabbed a large case that looked relatively heavy; he lifted it and placed it in front of him. He opened the case and carefully began to assemble a weapon from behind the case and then lifted it up to show them it.  
>"Okay the UCAF had a long history with large scale energy weapons including the fusion lance the Spartan MKV laser, and even our own plasma weapons employed for Special Forces the Invictus MKII which worked very well for an early prototype weapon. Imperial forces had exchanged pretty much most of the older unstable plasma weapons for ours and of course not after considerable amount of argument and debating. Because Space marines are only part within the Imperium but are solely independent the UCAF went about developing new weapons for your forces in particular."<p>

He showed what it was; it was a hexagonal shaped weapon with a top handle on the barrel and a large collapsible stock. It looked a lot blockier but it was clean, there were no irregularities on the barrel or clunky canisters it was straight up what it was a single barrel and integrated power cells.  
>"This is the MKI 'Caster' or better known as the Plasma Caster, not a fancy name no additions a simple name and a single purpose to blast a steaming hole of energy through its enemies." He stated aptly.<p>

"The Plasma Caster wasn't intended as a double handed weapon, there is a bottom grip to hold the barrel there as well, but the top grip is for the imperial guard who have also been testing this weapon our, we haven't employed it with them yet. But your forces can wield this weapon without trouble, and it's less likely to overload and blow up in your hands. Various safety systems were integrated so the gun wouldn't explode and kill the user. Of course if you intend to use it as a makeshift bomb, you would just hit the covered button on the side and chuck it. The gun has been redesigned with the hydrogen canisters inside along with an internal fan and cooling system. It's relatively simple, and it comes with tracking thanks to the covenant's weapons we deconstructed."

The large hexagonal gun was placed down on its side next to the case while he got another weapon, this was smaller for them at least it looked rather shapely as well, but the barrel looked slimmer and there was also a number of attachments to this one.  
>"This is the MKI Plasma Diffusor, our first plasma pistol; this was a great improvement on the MKIII plasma Sunfury which proved a lot less suitable for certain missions. We had this weapon tested by our marines and a few officers in the Imperial Guard, and also some members of the Inquisition borrowed 3 of our early prototypes and have yet to return them. But that aside, the Diffusor is an ingenious weapon, firstly its light, it only weighs for an average imperial user about 1.4kgs, for you having this larger version that'd be about 2.5 times that weight. Regardless the amount of ammo and size remains consistent, as well as stability and use. The plasma diffusor is a weapon required for short to medium range combat, and CQC it's quite handy against enemy shields and armoured targets. It has a total of 36 shots before it requires a reload. The gun works only so well, the drawback is it doesn't work as well in hot climates so keep the gun cool as much as you can as you use it." He placed the diffusor back down and left it on the side.<p>

The final piece of this display of UCAF upgrades was the gauss weapons, the best the UCAF had to offer, it wasn't much of a surprise the UCAF excelled in the creation and development of magnetic acceleration technology they made giant space guns to gut enemy ships from a quarter of a solar system away.

Lukas pulled out the one weapon that he never honestly believed he would ever see launch so soon.  
>"My friends this is the Gauss Infusion Launcher, or nick named by the corps who tested this weapon they call it the BFG, the Big Fucking Gun, which was the best summary we could come up for this thing. The gun has just one primary fire and a secondary, its primary is the gauss cannon itself which fires a constant barrage of 5 inch HEAP rounds at about 30% the speed of light and an attachment which is the underslung triple barrelled .50cal mini-gun also loaded with ion rounds. This thing was made for a range of things, specifically eliminating enemy positions and armour; it was meant to break open enemy bases with ease." He set the large gun down on its side.<p>

"Well that does it for weapons, for now, the UCAFs been busy trying to upgrade a few other weapons and equipment such as jet packs, chain swords, missile launchers, melta's don't need to be upgraded by us they're as destructive as they can get. Mines, grenades, remote charges, deployable turrets, and a few gunships require to be upgraded, and not to mention certain vehicles, we don't have every upgrade prepared, but this would be for you're to use because you'll need them and probably rely on them more than the rest of the UCAF and Imperial Forces." He explained.

The space marines had been listening to him the whole time they hadn't even moved, and he was awkwardly feeling as if they didn't listen or they didn't care. He sighed.  
>"Okay the next item is for vehicles."<p>

He clapped his hands and they watched him move over to the next area, there wasn't much to add the rhino's got armour upgrades as well as tread upgrades and a turret upgrade. There was also the Thunderhawk which had gotten a few extra turrets and engine overhauls, there were a number of things that were added to it, but nothing heavy enough for Lukas to drone on for the next 3 hours.

The presentation of their vehicles would go for another 1 hour before they'd get to test it themselves; of course there was also the equipment section that needed to be visited. Lukas would have a fairly active day at least for him.

XXXXXX

Elis- Capitol- Voros

2555/4/24

Time: 13:19

"Purge your hunger, sate your thirst and eat at the Burger Marines!" A large holographic figure of the burger marine chanted aloud.

It was rush time, around lunch for many people, and the best places were being packed rapidly by customers and such. Inside the restaurant there was a hustle and bustle of customers getting their orders in, and also the supervisor, brother Bram, who had been unfortunate enough to be sent as the representative of the Imperial Fists thanks to a rather funny situation that occurred about 15 years ago.

During a binge with UCAF marines and a few helldivers the Imperial Fists and a squad of Space Wolves had been deployed to an industrial world of Ovidous, let's leave it as a luck of fate that one of the marines was from a fast food business which his father was the head of and got drunk and asked if Bram wanted to sign a contract for a crazy new idea because Bram himself was drunk.

It resulted in a rather funny situation resulting in a massive legal case which the Imperial Fists asking which brother had been ignorant enough to sign a contract while under the influence of alcohol; of course the space marines hadn't anticipated the Fenrisson's to have brought their alcoholic beverage into the factor.

The Space Wolves also took responsibility in dealing with part of the burden, Bram was now being shifted around as the head of management for the stores across the UCAF and one whole squad, they'd gather for battle when needed, but they had their own armour and gear for this. Being sponsored by a corporate giant was a funny advantage. The Space Wolves on the other hand were busy dealing with where to get their own little thing which involved an agri world and their dogs.

The head of the corporation was a man named Ian Thurston who granted the wolves a world of their own in exchange for certain things, mainly just produce and livestock, it wasn't a hard thing to accomplish 90,000 serfs and a single ship for their new agri world and they began shipping out food across the sector.

Bram had 3 run-ins with the wolves while out on his cycle, they didn't say it but they sniggered behind his back for ending up the paperboy as the model Burger Marine, he didn't lose his face in front of them but he didn't like how he ended up doing most of this. At least it couldn't get worse.

He stood there with his model bolter greeting people on their way into the restaurant for the next half an hour before he headed inside to cool off, he felt different about people coming into the store as he learnt about the job, but the blood of a warrior doesn't die. He'd been itching for combat for a while, and that wish was granted when his transport was attacked by Tyranids while on a transport for some meals to a remote outpost.

But since the war ended he's been on full civilian and public duty now and it's had him busy going about and meeting people. He didn't know whether or not if he should be proud or rather annoyed at his job. He found it a duty thanks to his Captain ordering him to persevere in his assigned contract and it was almost over anyway, it was a 20 year contract and in 5 years he would be out of this uniform and back with his battle brothers.

XXXXX

As he walked off to his office, in the main store 4 UCAF marines sat at a table, still in their uniform but their battle dress was loosely off, it was summer and this city was about on the middle of the equator of this world it was hot enough, little rain for a while longer because summer was ending soon enough.

The wet seasons would be soaking and cool with hot rises in the midst of it, the best time to be a seagull rather than a human in honest opinions of people who lived in the lower levels of the city. The marines at the table drank their soda and purple stuff, while chowing down on burger titans as they were called.

"Hey Ken why the hell are we on alert?" A fair haired marine asked as he chewed down on his burger, dripping sauce on the wrapper.

"Don't know don't care, the last thing I heard was command was doing a drill of Elis' defences and PDF. What's it matter to you Reece?" The brown chestnut hair marine with a pale complexion replied as he busily tried to check his holo-pad on recent events.

"Well if you care so much about orders, why don't you go suck up to the commissar whose busy bitching about his post? I hear he's busy yelling as much crap as he can. You can start by going over and rounding up the civvies and getting them to the outskirt city." A fellow marine interjected while savagely wolfing down his rocket frag roll.

Reece threw the fellow marine a dirty look before replying.  
>"I can't be the only one whose suspicious of how we've been getting 3 times the drills to get the city secured and evacuated in the past week have I? Seriously Greg, if there wasn't anything happening they'd be on standard procedures not running us a mock trying to get shit done." Reece replied heatedly.<p>

It finally took the last member of their team to intervene. "Will you two calm you tits? We're on active duty for another 3 hours enjoy the short break while we have it, as long as Locman doesn't come barging in to rip my ass a new hole I'm happy now will you two just shut up?" The last member of their squad said as he lay back drinking his flask of purple stuff.

"Yeah as if going AWOL from our deployment isn't enough from our deployment isn't a reason for him to rip our asses?" Ken stated sarcastically.

"Hey it's our break why can't we go where we want to?" The fellow replied.

And then the devil came knocking.  
>"Lieutenant Hoffman!"<p>

"Son of a bitch." Ken sighed as he tucked his holo-pad away.

Greg licked the sauce off his fingers and Reece finished his burger. The people made way for a stout man with a red hat and golden sash and full coat he looked as boisterous as any officer and boasted an air of superiority the UCAF members hated such a thing and people could tell this man wasn't one who cared for the design of the alliance.

The stout man strode to the table flanked by rather worn imperial guardsmen who had been assigned to him as his guard. They didn't like their job they hated it because they were dragged about everywhere where Locman was called. Hoffman stayed exactly where he was until Locman got to the table and angrily threw an evil eye at him.

Hoffman raised his beret and looked at him.  
>"Something you need sergeant commissar Locman?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.<p>

The commissar looked as if he'd burst a vein, he hated his new designation, ever since he had been removed from his high and mighty position his soldiers have been sniggering whenever he was addressed as a minor officer, he would blow his gasket if he was addressed as a soldier though, Locman was one man who believed he was worth the command.

Of course the UCAF had thought otherwise especially after 349 incidents with the commissars involving the UCAF marines and troops sent out into the front, rarely they ever reported incidents or insubordination or mutiny or any other records of internal conflict, but as soon as commissars came into the picture the whole thing changed.

The UCAF integrated them and minimalized their influence as much as they could, the damage done between the UCAF and the Imperium was enough for the Imperial Forces to recall a number of their commissars for rehabilitation and as well as psychological treatment and separation from the UCAFs lines.

Only the best of their officers were left in command as needed and almost no issues ever arose, but the problem with the integration of the Imperial Forces was the given rank of the commissars now accompanying the UCAF. They were at best considered the low ranking officer who just gave the occasional drill and order, basic discipline and honour.

They were meant as training officers, only the more skilled officers were ever sent to the field, and Locman was only permitted because he bitched for the position from Imperial command for 9 months. He was deployed here because he was suited for the job of simply accompanying a small detachment out near the UCAF border.

"Locman, what is it?" Hoffman asked.

"You know exactly what I'm here about, you abandoned your post!" The commissar hissed.

"Post? I'm on my given break commissar, I and other members of my unit are given permission to have periodic times or reprieve from the base, and I also recall that it didn't limit as to where I could take my break's 'commissar'." He retorted.

"I'll have your head for…" He was cut off as another voice entered.

"Commissar Locman Lieutenant Hoffman, what the hell are you two doing?" A decorated officer growled as he arrived.

Hoffman and his marines stood up and Locman turned to face the officer.  
>"Colonel Duran I was in the process of reminding-."<p>

"I know what you're doing here and why aren't you back at base? I came here to speak directly to Lieutenant Hoffman not you, and I gave him permission to leave or did you turn off your com beads again?" Colonel Duran glared.

The commissar turned red when he remembered his com beads were off and he didn't bother to check in with the colonel. He pardoned himself as he left, the colonel addressed his men.  
>"Lieutenant, looks like your break is over early."<p>

XXXXX

Elis- R&D

15:34

Shawn checked the time he could see that his time was running short he decided to wrap things up for the day, there was quite a bit to get done before tomorrow.  
>"Commander Ulic, I think it is time we finish your brother's introduction to our armaments, I'd like to close our session for today, if there's anything lacking just ask the engineers for assistance or the other members of the R&amp;D department."<p>

"Very well thank you for your gratitude colonel." The massive man gave him a nod.

He bowed in respect and departed. The space marines regrouped all 115 of them into a cluster getting their gear in check while Shawn headed to the lift there was a little more than a soft hum from his neural link.  
>"Shawn here."<p>

"Colonel, I have Colonel Duran on the other line along with Lima Squad." Isabel relayed.

"Very well patch him through." He replied.

Duran came through loud and clear.  
>"Shawn it's been a while, I never expected to see you so soon after our little run in at Perseus Val."<p>

"Same Duran, never even knew you were on transit till you arrived, amazing what lengths the UCAF would go to get the best officers for the job eh?" Shawn replied.

"You know as well as I do they picked me because of our history not to mention your career. They didn't want anything to happen in such a critical matter, they sent me and my men here for this deployment honestly to deal with a possible incursion, but I never got the full detail." Duran stated.

"So you want the info that I have?" Shawn smirked.

"You know better than I do that this isn't a training drill nor is it a simple matter of refreshing my men, there's been over a dozen units called to the outpost including 4 space marine forces and Spartans, there's a pretty massive fucking reason to have such a force unless this is something else?" Duran inquired.

"No the incursion is true only to the extent we haven't a clue who's coming, as for the backup, well that's just an insurance policy." He replied.

"How bad is it expected to get?" Duran asked seriously.

Shawn sighed.  
>"It could get bad, very bad, the UNSC has also been put on alert and small forces of covenant ships are on their way to the outpost."<p>

"Covenant? We're already going to that line of defence?" Duran perplexed.

"Looks like it, with that the covenant are bringing out the arbiter himself here. We asked Thel and Vadam for help and they replied they'd personally oversee the deployment, I wasn't sure if I should have been happy or concerned, the war only ended a few months ago." Shawn expressed uncertainly.

"That's why I think having helldivers out front as best to deal with this, they're more disciplined in combat action and probably won't try and rip them to pieces if they ever land. But I'd like to have Lima deployed early." Duran stated.

"Where exactly would you want them to be deployed?" Shawn asked.

"Anywhere in orbit, I'd like to have them on the first vessel in orbit on defence, their skills in demolition and boarding makes them perfect for what I have in mind if you're fine with that." Duran replied.

"Very well, you can send them up on the next transport in the morning, I'd advise they have all of their equipment and EVA gear prepped by then, we expect first contact by then." Shawn advised.

Duran saluted him and he did likewise, the line closed and Shawn was back inside the lift heading up to his command base, it didn't take long before he was out of the lift and inside the operations and command level, there was a rapid bustle of personnel getting their orders sorted. The constant chatter was ever increasing as they geared up for tomorrow, the first evacuation of the city would begin in the morning and continue for a while.

Many civilians would be taken to the outskirt safe houses and zones away from the city, whatever transports were taking whoever was able to get off world, the steady evacuation was progressing slowly, but it at least minimalized the casualties on the statistics. They didn't need to know of everything until it was necessary.

Shawn just hoped that help arrived soon.

XXXXX

The 'Acclaimed Strength' sped through the haze of lights, an aurora of lights cascading around it as it headed towards its destination, inside the ship crewmen rushed to their stations, meanwhile the commander of the ship looked at the light of the FTL jump. He passed on data-slates and looked through records he cared less and less for the daily routine of this damned ship.

It was the same feeling across the thousands of turian warrior sparred in their training rooms, or practiced for the coming battle, they weren't sure if this was a battle to come, but the captain had made it clear. They were to supress the upstarts which had attacked them at the relay it was a simple mission and it was crystal clear that it was meant to deal with this as quickly as possible.

The captain of the vessel was distracted, his mind occupied with the oncoming battle, he was busy thinking of what the hierarchy would be faced with. If this was a new race the damn asari would always get in the way to make themselves look important, even whoring themselves so willingly to get a race in to joining the council.

Of course that worked only on a few other races who believed they looked appealing, as for the turians they wanted to be direct, absolute on decisions and decisive, even using aggression to accomplish this. Of course a number of researchers and government and public branches have stopped such things from occurring.

But not this time, in the hundreds of years since the rise of the turian hierarchy and their grovelling to the council itself this was to be their first independent action in the interests of the galaxy. The Acclimation sped onwards and towards its destination, 4 dozen other ships trailing alongside it. The destination was set ahead, war…

XXXXX

En Route- Space Marine Barge- Redemption of the Will

The ship's floors baked in the ambient lighting, the polished figures of statues lined the walls of the warship, and here only one stood alone in thought. Lucian the librarian of the Knights of Retribution, his body kneeling before a statue of a golden figure, the emperor himself a monument of mankind's strength and will everything the space marines were imbued with.

He remained unmoving his body still against the sea of light, his armour itself glowing in the intense lighting. His body was still but his mind was not, he was feeling for the sea of all things within creation, it was no easy feat, the transition from their universe to here have almost completely crippled their ability to use any of their psychic powers.

He could only sense the present entities within range of him, the movement of serfs and battle brothers, engineseers and tech-priests, there had been wandering the decks of the vessel. And finally there was nothing else to feel here, just emptiness, which seemed normal for slip-space, there was no threat from beyond eternally attempting to grasp at his mind.

He opened his eyes and took a deep breath of the filtered air and stood up from his kneeling position still facing the statue of the emperor. The doors to the chamber opened and he was greeted by his brother.  
>"Lucien we have been called upon." His brother stated pensively.<p>

"I can assume it is with the activity within the ship that we shall be engaged in combat?" Lucien asked.

"It appears so, the reports all indicate to a hostile engagement with whatever the UCAF has encountered." The brother commander replied.

Lucien sighed.  
>"And so Avix we are needed once more, how are the other brothers preparing?" He inquired.<p>

"They have already armed themselves in anticipation; the serfs are preparing the required gear and equipment for this incursion. There is also news that the other chapters are also being mobilised to move here from the front." Avix replied.

"Ah a momentous threat to bring to bear the greatest of warriors to defend the lives of the human race, as we were intended. How long is it till we arrive at the outpost?" Lucien asked.

Avix replied.  
>"Possibly by late morning of the next day, by then they may already be under attack." Avix stated as he strode forwards scrutinizing the details of the statue of the emperor as he replied.<p>

"Then I shall go prepare in required war gear, if this is a battle we intend to fight I shall do so with utmost haste." Lucien was about to exit when Avix halted him.  
>"Brother I do not believe that this is the time, however there is some consensus that we bring to bear the Contemptor to bear on the battlefield."<p>

Lucien threw him a surprised look; it was rare even in times of calm and chaos to ever see Lucien ever show such emotion especially in battle, Lucien quickly changed back to his passive face and replied.  
>"Is the Contemptor prepared?"<p>

"Yes Brother Alexander has gone down to the stasis chamber to meet with the engineseers and Brother Luric." He explained.

"If that is the consensus brother then I have to objections, however I'd advise not sending the Contemptor until we are certain that it is required." Lucien advised.

Avix nodded and Lucien exited to the armoury to prepare for battle, across the ship the thousands of personnel rushed to their stations, the buzz of war fuelling them again, anticipation of battle was high that was for certain.

XXXXX

Elis- UCAF Naval Fleet- 231st Reserve Fleet

The few vessels in orbit aside from bulk transport vessels and cargo freights was the UCAFs defensive fleet, a total of 21 ships, mostly made up of small corvettes and a couple of cruisers along with destroyers and frigates and one repair platform and an orbital gun platform. All were placed in a picket formation to deal with hostile aggression against the colony, but it was never necessary to upgrade the colony's defence purely for the location.

The colony was literally at the rear of the UCAF making it low priority aside from a medium infantry presence and technical support there wasn't much to threaten the colony. It was also because the colony was an easy target, the covenant wouldn't throw its forces at a target that wasn't worth the effort and as such never have.

It wasn't until this situation of an unknown incursion occurred that the UCAF had been somewhat caught off guard on the most vulnerable of colonies. Of course that wasn't adding in the mighty response forces on their way to the colony now. There were hundreds of vessels on approach with as many infantry men and support they could bring to bear.

But at the moment that didn't change the fact that the present force was minimal there wasn't enough vessels to protect Elis if it was attacked any further than what the fleet could handle, they'd be forced into a nasty corner. There was also the present thought of how the ground defenders would hold against threats from above.

Aerial defences had been set up along with various AA batteries and surface to air missiles, plenty of firepower stacked on the ground to set anything in the skies above into a firework. There was also the problem of defending the city which was easily shielding by a resonance field projection, powered by the colony's power grid and also various other power sources.

The UCAF fleet in orbit had been on standby for nearly 36 hours since the arrival of the Sons of Faust, and things were already picking up rather rapidly. The PDF was armed and ready and most of the civilians had been cleared from the major city as well as protected by the UCAF marines. The situation with evacuation was there were still a high number of people in the city waiting for transport from the world.

Meanwhile aboard the defensive fleet's frigate, Lima squad was on standby, it was their first redeployment since the war ended, and they were brought out of cryo only 4 months ago, they fought in 2550-5 through various battles, but they were always on the move. That was the cost of being a Helldiver of course.

Their force was the Helldiver's 432nd mobile assault force, they were always on the move being deployed where necessary and only getting a 3 month break after 5 years of service, well adding to the cost of being in cryo made the break technically reasonable. Most of them hadn't heard from their homes or loved ones or anything until they're re-awoken.

Lima was part of the total force deployment of 1210 helldivers in the fleet, all trained for specifically boarding actions, but also orbital deployments, that said this was a rare occasion they were going to do both at the same time. Colonel Shawn, wanted this clean cut defensive action, to lose the planet wasn't an option and sure as hell letting anything happen to the civilians wasn't acceptable either.

Their objective was purely to cripple enemy ships and allow them to be possibly salvaged later for examination. And also to get to ground via the fleet, they were going to be doing space and ground combat in one whole neat package, which honestly to Hoffman was a good deal, there was rarely ever a need for his team to go to ground and in orbit.

At the moment he and his men were sitting around in the lower hold of the ship armed and ready to get going. They had loaded up on ammo and explosives, as soon as the possibly hostile fleet engages they were going in hot. Enough explosives to level the damn orbital relay should be enough to cripple an enemy ship.

Hoffman was rather piqued with the fact that after the war had ended another one sprung up so soon. It was a funny thing. He sat there and thought about it for a while longer until his shoulder was tapped on. There was a young looking ensign with a new looking naval suit; his badge indicated him as, ensign D Anderson.  
>"Sir, I'm here on behalf of Duran he apologises he couldn't be able to make it, but he's overseeing deployment command of the whole battalion from the primary orbital gun. I've been sent here also as your pilot."<p>

"Pilot?" Hoffman perplexed in surprise.

"Yes sir, the colonel wanted you specifically to have a capable pilot, I was assigned by him, anything you have for a flight plan?" Anderson asked.

"Yeah don't get shot down, and don't get killed. If you want to be our pilot you'll have to prove it." Hoffman replied as he began to check his TAC pad on the orders.

"I'm a skilled pilot I have over 400 hours on flight simulators of all vehicles from UCAF to Covenant, I was trained at Edric Flight Academy and have seen combat for the closing end of the war, 4 months active service and then I was withdrawn." He summarised his career.

"So still a young blood, that's good your sense are sharp, but you might want to keep them focused, cause where I intend to take you, you'll think twice before you say yes." Hoffman threw him a snide smile.

Anderson didn't look impressed and was about to reply when the alarms started going off.  
>"All hands to battle stations, all hands to level one battle stations, this is not a drill." The PA chimed repeatedly.<p>

"Looks like talking's over ensign, you wanna prove your worth? Well you're gonna now." Hoffman said as he casually picked himself up and stretched before he began to suit up.

"I'll be at my station, call me when you need to get dust off." Anderson said as he departed.

Hoffman looked at the pilot and shook his head.  
>"Fucking new gun…"<p>

XXXXX

The UCAF fleet's long range sensor array picked up on the signatures of the unknown fleet, the first response of the fleet was to charge all weapons and batteries and assume passive aggressive stance until confirmed communication between the UCAF and the unknowns are declared peaceful. But if all things went straight to shit, then the gloves were off.

Aboard the flagship, 'Axiom', the UCAF admiral Hal Burton watched carefully as the display began to calculate the number of vessels on approach, he sighed.  
>"Are these sensor readings correct?"<p>

"Yes sir, these are down to the point accurate, there's no mistaking it, a total strike force of about 42 ships, from what we can assume are corvettes and medium sized frigates and what seems to be a large destroyer in the command of it all." The sensor officer reported.

The officer's report was added to by another voice.  
>"There's no mistaking this report admiral, I've scanned the long range sub-space frequencies myself, this is accurate, 42 ships enough to hit us with, it might overwhelm our first line of defence, however I estimate if they land they'd be more manageable." A feminine voice stated.<p>

"Thank you for your observation, Noi, however we can't just ignore protocol, we don't know if these beings are hostile I trust the ONI less than crap when they say that the approaching force is hostile." Burton replied.

"We're still taking all the precautions, however I'd at least try to talk." Hal stated.

"Well sir looks like you're going to get your wish after all." Colonel Duran stated as he materialised from the primary defensive MAC gun's holo-interface.

"That may be true, but I'll do what I do best when it comes to it." Burton stated.

It was then that the alarms began to change tone.  
>"Approaching force arriving from point 455-234, they're on a direct course towards us and have dropped from FTL speeds." Noi stated.<p>

"Well it looks like we're going to have a very interesting day." The grey haired admiral stated sagely.

The fleet formed into a spread formation and faced the area in which the unknown fleet was to arrive, it didn't take long, the system's borders weren't as big and of course there was only 5 worlds here with 1 capable of supporting life. So it was easy to determine where the UCAFs colony was located.

They watched intently as the first vessels began to appear from the bend of the 4th world, what caught the UCAFs attention was that the ships looked rather, small, in all honest opinion they looked angular and blocky, it seemed utilitarian in design. But they couldn't confirm it yet. It took an additional 6 minutes before the whole fleet had come into visual range.

Hal could identify the formation that these beings had adapted, they had their frigates out front to screen the heavier vessels in the back, it was an interesting manoeuvre but it wasn't anything new, the UCAF did this during large scale engagements with high enemy numbers during space battles, but this seemed strange that they'd take this specific formation.

Burton called to Noi.  
>"Have you been able to get a communications through?"<p>

"None yet sir, these lines of data have proven somewhat different, I have a link up… now." She stated as she finished.

She opened the line up from the console and he began to speak.  
>"This is the UCAF defence force of Elis; we would like to greet you to UCAF space, we are however cautious of those who approach. State your intentions in UCAF territory."<p>

XXXXX

When the turians first arrived they were damn shocked, there before them was the mysterious beings world, and along with an amassed fleet of what they could determine was a fleet of cruisers and frigates the whole thing seemed to make them nervous this wasn't what they had expected when they engaged the last group. They received the transmission from the UCAF and in an instant they turned to the acting commander.

The captain of the 'Acclaimed Strength' and acting commander of the fleet couldn't understand the reception they had received, it sounded as if they had been asked to state their intentions in the space of these beings, it made him shake his head in bemusement. He replied.  
>"Our intention? Our intention is to do right where you upstarts have wronged, you have violated council space and policy as well as attacked our ships, this act of aggression has been defined as such and we are here to act respectively."<p>

He cut the line and then stated.  
>"All vessels prepare to engage, all frigates are to move and engage we'll take the cruisers and breakthrough in a concentrated 3 prong attack."<p>

His orders were heard but many of his officers looked on nervously this was insane what they were doing, but it seemed that their acting commander had no such care for recklessness. The fleet opened up in a single wave of mass accelerator fire, every vessel opened up and spat forward their shells at the UCAF.

XXXXX

Burton was as astounded as he was confused, but he shrugged it off as his attention was drawn to Noi who shouted.  
>"Unknown fleet has open fired, all vessels are to designate them as hostile."<p>

Noi reacted accordingly as Hal would have, Burton lagged only a moment behind but caught up as the first barrage of hits landed. The impacts were quickly absorbed by their shields, but that didn't make him feel any better.  
>"What the hell is wrong with these beings?" He asked himself as he then ordered.<br>"All vessels weapons free engage at will begin deployment of the helldivers. Noi, can you get the gun to bear on the nearest cluster of those bastards?" He asked.

Noi responded accordingly and brought the MAC gun to bear with its primary Super MAC, it aimed at the ensuing force of hostile ships and fired without delay. As the station shook from the firing there was a flash of light and an immense wave of explosions as the attack made contact with the unknown fleet.

From the 42 the number dropped down to 37 as 5 ships were engulfed by the sheer blast of the gun.

Aboard the Acclimation, the turian captain's confidence dropped.

XXXXX

AN: Okay as you know I've been accepting space marine forces and have gotten 4 fillings rather rapidly, so there's now only 16 more spaces cause I think 30 was way too many, and also I've decided to add some others in from other places.

As for weapons one or 2 might be being discarded and I've still got another 3 to add from other people.

As for the coming battle, well as I said all-out war. Who says you shouldn't stir a hornet's nest?


	4. Chapter 3: Apathy of War

CH3: Apathy of War…

XXXXXX

AN: Let there be death, war, misery, pain, welcome to the grim darkness of the 26th century, where war is aplenty and death is just as common, there's no end to what is to come is but a taste of what is to come. Eldar and such are also going to get involved sooner or later.

XXXXXX

Nova Stratus- Clarity and Reverence

The tides were shifting, endlessly and restlessly, the universe's tides rose and receded like the oceans, it called with crashing roars when it grew restless and brought calm when it was tired, but it was unending. Something that seemed to stretch onwards into the oblivion and beyond its depths immeasurable, yet it was the source of life, and meaning.

Here in the tides of the universe the rhythm pulsed as a heart did calling out binding the universe into existence, quantum harmony a thing that cannot and will never fade. At least not until the end of all things in creation, in dimensions and ever beyond, it was unending. And then the calm of the universe finally ended as it reached out.

He could see it all, the sun baking the earth below him; he could feel it all the living world, everything calling to him, there was something significant of this world. It was peaceful, but as he wandered amongst the earth, he felt the presences of others, he soon found himself in the midst of a city of thousands who bustled about going about their daily lives.

He could feel it all, life, and yet death…

He closed his eyes and felt his heart dread as he reopened them, he was greeted by the screams of the inhabitants, the people of this world, their shouts of fear and horrors seemed to be silenced as a torrent of fire engulfed their world from the skies above. Unlike that of an exterminatus or a UCAF orbital bombardment this was archaic in method, bombs and shells raining from the skies landing sporadic waves.

And then a final burst of light as all was consumed in a vibrant blast of energy, he could see it, but he couldn't feel it. And then as he sat alone in this tide he was brought back to a sense of familiarity, a touch on his shoulder. His mind was brought back, to the waking universe, and to the arms of his child.

He opened his eyes and relaxed his meditative stance; he felt the gentle pressure of his daughter's hand recede. "Meryl?" He said as he turned his body to face her.

Meryl, half eldar-forerunner/human, she looked much like her mother aside from having his own eyes, and soft brown hair, the elegance of her figure a veritable comparison to her mother. Her eyes glimmered ever so often with energy, inherited from him. Meryl was about 20 being born years ago during the human covenant war, when the eldar had been fully involved in helping the UCAF deal with the covenant.

And Heartslayer the ever thirsting, the demon who took form of an elite and launched a war against the eldar with everything he could muster, the eldar thanked the UCAF for expending so many lives in protecting Kher-ys and the newly founded eldar territory from the onslaught. It eventually led the eldar to consent to the marriage between him and farseer Macha.

The story between him and Macha got back to their first encounter on the world of Krugis and goes ever further after then, he was liaison to the eldar as rep of the UCAF and the Forerunners, and then as time progressed he grew into a relationship. Of course the eldar seer council wasn't happy about it at all; at first their relationship was forbidden.

And then eventually after he personally helped repel Heartslayer and kill the demon himself, they saw need for a forerunner blood line of their own. Their marriage was permitted even though Macha and he knew it was only of convenience. But even so they pursued their relationship; he only regretted that now the eldar councillors were busy discussing policies of isolation from the UCAF.

Only half blood eldar were to ever be welcomed and that of highly recognised members, Meryl was one of those for being the daughter of a farseer. Other families would be soon split apart due to this action, nearly 18,000 eldar half-bloods or part bloods had been given limited time to depart from eldar territory and eldar traders were being registered.

It was becoming a social disaster for the eldar, especially Macha having to put up with the traditionalist members of the eldar refusing to accept any other blood into the ranks of the eldar people. Taldeer wasn't having it easier nor was the master seers who had given their respects to the UCAF for such sacrifice in protecting the eldar soul sanctums on Kher-ys.

Now over 20 years of hard work seemed to be thrown out the window, but still it had yet to result in anything serious which was good, the last thing the UCAF had to be thrown into was civil war with having to separate eldar territory. Keith honestly hoped that no such path ever took the eldar; he had already seen the result of such a thing through his mind.

His attention was refocused on Meryl who said to him warmly.  
>"You shouldn't meditate when mum calls dad, she's been asking for you on com line 4." She said as she handed him his com unit.<p>

He picked it up and checked it; Macha was indeed on the com line.  
>"Ah thank you Meryl, I really should pay more attention." He smiled as he put it to his ear.<p>

Meryl told him.  
>"Tell mum I said hi." She said as she headed off up to her room.<p>

He smiled and answered the call.  
>"Macha?"<p>

Macha was rather clear with her response.  
>"Keith, it's been a while hasn't it?" She replied in her tuneful tone.<p>

"Yes it has, I have been wondering when you might call me back. I thought we agreed we'd talk tomorrow." He stated.

"I was, however I was contacted by the council, they wish to inform you something has happened." She said gravely.

He felt his body quake, had his visions come true? Was the age of chaos again to rise in the cosmos? He inquired immediately.  
>"What has happened?"<p>

"There's been an attack on the UCAF, a border colony has been confirmed to be under siege by the UCAF's ONI section I, there's been little news of what is occurring, however a confirmed incursion was reported 3 hours ago. The UCAF had no means to contact you sooner, they wish for Meryl to deploy with her force as soon as tomorrow. They want you to oversee the situation with the advent order." She explained.

He felt as if a weight had been lifted but a dozen more had been burdened; his mind was now sure it was the path he foresaw, but it added to the fact that his own daughter was to deploy with the UCAF fleet here at Aiden's Light, it was the most remote outpost even though being in the depths of UCAF space.

But if she was being deployed then it meant the situation was escalating, he would have to speak with Vincent of the Light and the council of 7, they rarely acted but this case was serious enough, the advents may be deployed once more as they had during the human covenant war. Of course this was assuming they knew the outcome like he did, or the consequences that would follow.

He said to Macha.  
>"I'll go see the council and see Vincent himself, however I don't know how long the order may take to respond. UCAF command will simply have to do without my aid for now, tell them I have only so much influence."<p>

Macha understood.  
>"Very well, I shall relay that to the UCAF command, however they urge a response. As for the eldar council, they're determined to remove themselves from the conflict; however some forces are threatening to abandon their posts to help. Our debts to the UCAF have not been forgotten."<p>

Keith was pleased to hear that some people still had honour.  
>"Thank them for me Macha, I fear I won't have time." He finished with.<br>"Meryl wanted to tell you she said hello."

He finished the call and sat up as he looked for his court uniform; he hadn't imagined he'd be wearing the mantle again as herald for the UCAF to the other advents again. He just honestly hoped that this was not going to lead to another covenant like war; the UCAF was barely recovering as it was. He also feared for his daughter's life, her life was mired in mystery shrouded by the future, her own path was to be made and he couldn't interfere.

As he left he didn't see Meryl above of his meditation chamber looking down on the man who was her father, she listened to what had been said and honestly wondered herself, what was to come.

XXXXX

Aboard the 'Acclaimed Strength', the captain swore as his left flank suddenly vanished, 5 ships were blasted to shreds in a single flash of light from what he could call a flash of lightning, it had taken out 2 cruisers and 3 frigates, he gawked at the sudden loss of the ships, but he shouted in reaction.  
>"All ships scatter formation, don't let them cluster you."<p>

His orders were heard, but they didn't need to be clustered to be destroyed, 6 more ships went down only shortly after as various weapons opened up from the UCAF, MAC guns and rail strikers and batteries torn to shreds the turian vessels like paper. The captain swore as the ships broke and attempted to overwhelm the UCAF lines.

Swarms of fighters were launched to engage, but it seemed quite apparent that they were of little match to the squadrons of UCAF Lancer fighter bombers, Long Lance and Short Lance fighters and bombers lashed out in diamond formations carving through the turian fighters. In all honest analysis the UCAF fighters were the size of corvettes to the turians.

As fighters desperately attempted to break through the UCAF lines it quickly became a fight of survival as the turians were hunted by the various sized killing machines. But still the sheer volume of the turian vessels was the reason they managed to get close to the UCAF fleet, the frigates were nimble enough to avoid a few shots from the MAC guns, but as soon as they reached range of the rail batteries then it was a very different story.

Aboard the flagship, the turian captain watched the whole mess unfold before him; it was turning into a bloody graveyard. But that didn't deter him, he yelled orders.  
>"Form up the cruisers alongside the Acclaimed, we shall break through their primary defence platform and deploy our troops, have the frigates keep them occupied till we're through and send a message to the Hierarchy, we shall proceed with the attack. However we require assistance, send any vessel in range of the relay and send them through ASAP." He directed.<p>

The com officer acknowledged and did as he ordered, the turian officer looked at the sight before him, this was a mess, more than a mess it was as if a varren had chewed it swallowed it and digested it before throwing it all up in a pile at his feet. He slammed his hand into his command chair and swore.

The whole battle was turning into a disaster before it was even on the ground, this was an unexpected turn of events, but he was sure, if this was the human homeworld then it would end here with this single campaign, he had to ensure it succeeded. There was no backing out now. He watched as another cruiser suddenly exploded a massive gaping hole where the middle of the ship had been and everything behind it was also gone.

He directed his sight at the floating gun platform, the monstrosity that was costing him his troop's lives, he had to disable it before the rest of the turian forces arrived or it would be a massacre. He ordered. "Have two frigates deployed to engage the orbital platform, I don't care how they disable that damned thing, but I want it down as quickly as possible." He ordered furiously.

He felt his reputation on shaky grounds, the first engagement at the relay was a walk down a road compared to this. The captain swore he would not fail, he couldn't fail, his name in the history books would not be the arrogant captain who led a fleet to its death, and he refused to be disgraced so soon.

XXXXX

2555/4/26

Time: 13:42

Elis- Orbit Defence Platform- 'Tip of the Blade'

"Sir, multiple hostile vessels on approach." Noi informed Burton.

The greying officer's eyes narrowed as he looked at the tactical display. "Boarding craft?" He asked.

"No sir, it seems as if they're throwing their corvettes right at us, I count 3 corvettes on approach to the station docks, main defensive batteries are firing at them, however the station defences aren't capable of destroying more than one before the others land, any attempt to do so would-." He knew the drill.

They were too close to engage, and at the current speed they were travelling at they could easily reach the front of the docking ports by the time they redirected fire. Blowing up a ship locked onto the station was suicide. But still this was suicide ordering ships to directly enact boarding action, whoever the commander was, either he was bold or just reckless.

"Have the marines prepare for boarding action, have defenders take up a Magnus defensive formation across the station. Don't let the boarders reach the primary sections of the station, and if need be prepare the primary fusion drive for self-destruct." He ordered.

Noi nodded and did so. The orders blared across the station as the marines prepared for a boarding from these hostile aliens, many of these troopers were a mix of veterans and freshly recruited marines, the advantage however was on the UCAF as the marines knew the station like the back side of their hands.

But as an insurance from anything.  
>"Noi, contact colonel Duran, tell him I need some help assistance from Lima Squad, helldivers would be an appreciated sight."<p>

The AI responded and began to relay the message to the colonel.

XXXXX

Inside the station, the marines rushed to their defensive posts, they began pulling up barricades and sealing the blast doors inside the station, the choke points were quickly established on the inside of the station. The massive station had multiple levels and sections making it a nightmare to navigate for anyone who tried to board.

There were also the numerous internal defences emplaced to mow down anyone who came aboard thinking of getting through, and then there were various traps placed inside the station, sections which would empty out into space and others that would dump condensed carbon foam, the whole station had been improved during the war.

As the turians approached the main loading bays of the station, the UCAF marines got into their defensive position overlooking the bays. On approach the 3 turian vessels closed distance, aside from one of the vessels being pummelled the others gradually reached the minimum docking distance to the bay.

The third vessel was rendered nearly useless and within the last few hundred meters the ship exploded from the damage it had taken scattering the others with dangerous amount of debris and shrapnel as it was vaporised. The shields of the ODP held, however the 2 remaining vessels managed to latch onto the bays of the station.

Inside the marines waited in anticipation, they knew this was going to be a rough fight, 400 marines and 800 station personnel was all that was aboard, this sadly wasn't a Titus Class ODP or this would have been a very different story. The bay of the hostile vessel penetrated the containment field and then burst open.

The turians who first stepped out didn't make it a foot before their heads were burst open, the sharp cracks of .45cal DMRs letting loose a lethal volley of HEAP rounds the mass drivers powering the rounds at hyper sonic speeds. The turians fell in piles as they attempted to push on, as brave as they were they weren't exactly prepared for this sort of combat

There was a mass of screams as the next wave poured forth attempting to bring some other tools to bear, walking drones and machines began to rush forward to engage the UCAF. The marine's responded all the same just letting loose as much fire at every target until it stops moving. A turian desperately attempted to bring to bear a rocket launcher only succeeding in being gunned down by the turrets above.

It was then things got creative, the turian commander of the boarding force began to throw out large mechs, the walking train wreck was what the marines considered them, but they were rather tough to bring down. The machines had a sort of self-repairing program, even as the marine's unloaded rounds into the mech it got back down and repaired, unless someone managed to blow its head off.

The battle steadily wore on as the turians poured into the stations bays, eventually they got a grip in the bays with numbers, the marines abandoned the first line of defence, but not without leaving the turians a little present to remember them by. As the marines departed from the bay the bay was filled with particle thermite and ignited.

Needless to say the turians were going to have to spend time to recover before they could pursue.

XXXXX

Noi chimed in as she announced.  
>"First defensive perimeter has been breached, all personnel to secondary defensive stations, prepare for CQC."<p>

Burton nodded that this was going to be a rigorous battle ahead, the hostiles were on a slow approach, but he'd give them something to remember the admiral of the UCAF fleet. He'd fight them to protect all humanity, he done before at Callistan and he'd do it again here.

"Noi, what's the status of ground forces?" He asked.

"They're on their way sir. All primary shield generators around all cities have been established, Voros has secured the orbital elevator. However the primary orbital link remains under defended; it is possible they may attempt to access the orbital link to get to the surface." She reported.

"Who do we have to defend that orbital link?" He asked.

"A few of the youth cadets from the academy, they're currently holding position inside the link, they intend to hold out as long as possible." She replied.

Burton hated to leave the kids inside the orbital bridge, but there wasn't much of an option most of the marines were on the ground preparing for the incoming siege, there wasn't enough time to reassign any troopers to help them out. He just hoped they could hold out until a unit could be freed up.

But then a thought did occur.  
>"Noi, has Lima Squad arrived at the kill zone yet?" He asked.<p>

"No sir, they're just finishing up with an enemy corvette now, and were about to come to us." She replied.

"Good, tell them to redirect themselves to the orbital link, tell them to help out the marine cadets there and hold that position I don't want any hostiles from taking that link to the inside of the city." He ordered.

XXXXX

Ken fired another burst from his dual Striker SMGs blasting another split face to pieces and leaving him in a pile of liquefied meat, ken smiled he loved this part of getting dirty. He had just planted the explosives and they were about to exit, but it seems like the stealth part of their mission had just ended, they were on a timer.

"Sir, bomb's been planted, what's the eta on dust off?" He asked over the coms as he exited the engine room.

"In 3 minutes get to any exit, we're out of here now." Hoffman ordered as he dropped another pair of turians in quick bursts of his AR.

They had boarded this unlucky vessel as it attempted to go head to head with the frigate they were on, it didn't take very long to board the ship in the chaos and begin wrecking hell on the inhabitants of this ship. Hoffman smiled at the surprise the split faced bastards were going to get when the whole thing blows up in their faces.

The team had split off, with Ken dealing with the enemy's engines while the others led the ship's troops in circles on their own vessel. It was now time to leave, the marines rushed to their exit points, Ken exited near the aft of the ship, the others exited wherever they could. David found his exit conveniently on the crew level; he jumped over tables as he reached the large window in the cafeteria.

He shot the window and jumped into it, his body's force and the decompression was enough and the whole section of the ship burst as the explosive decompression vacated the occupants of that section into open space. David felt the weightlessness of space as he reorientated himself, he could see the turian vessel at a distance, and he checked his time…

As 23 seconds passed the ship's rear ruptured and burst in a vibrant display of light, the ship exploded, David smiled as he hit his beacon. The signal contacted Anderson's pelican to his whereabouts. He didn't need to wait long, aside from watching the battles continue around him, Anderson reached him rather quickly.

The rear hatch of the pelican opened and Reece greeted him.  
>"Welcome back sir."<p>

"Don't start with that Reece, we've got plenty more shit to blow up." He replied.

Anderson then came over the line.  
>"Sir, I've got a message from the admiral."<p>

"We're on our way to the ODP." David replied.

"No it's not that, he wants you to deploy elsewhere sir. The ODP can be held, however there is some difficulty holding the orbital link, he wants you to oversee defending it from further attacks." Anderson relayed.

"What the honest fuck?" Greg swore.

"Stow it Greg, it's the admiral's call, we go by it whether we like it or not." He grilled the marine.

"Tell him we're on our way." David replied.

"Very well, changing course to orbital relay." Anderson stated as he pulled the gunship through the mess of debris and fire.

David knew that Greg wanted a proper fight, heck he wanted one, but still there was a time for selfish self-indulgence and now wasn't the time, especially if the admiral makes the orders clear. It seemed to him that it was probably the years of combat thrill that was starting to get to them, but they seemed edgier to get into a fight now.

He just hoped that it didn't become a problem. On the other hand he wondered what the ground forces were doing.

XXXXX

Elis- Voros

Turian forces had encountered little to no resistance outside the city limits, but it wasn't until they got closer they found it rather obvious that this wasn't something they wanted to get close to, the city was a virtual fortress laden with plenty of defensive batteries and platforms, and a large shield as well.

It was the first time they could actually see the clear outline of the shield, unlike in space UCAF barrier fields didn't seem as visible unless you were attacking a city which was what the turians were doing. The shield dome was massive, bigger than even a dreadnought, heck it seemed nearly impenetrable from the fire the cruisers attempted to unleash.

The turian captain found himself in a very bad situation; the primary port that had access to the planet was the most heavily defended city he had seen. More turrets and batteries lined the walls of the city than all of his cruisers combined; they'd never out gun this monstrosity of a city. He was weighing his options.

The problem was that he was still trying to overcome the primary shield of the city and do it with efficiency, but the damn scale of the city was the trouble. The captain was having difficulty trying to break the defences of the city. At the moment he was holding his forces outside the city. Their approach would be a fairly open one; there were 4 large mountains and plateaus nearby that they could attack by.

It was a risky move, but he could throw his ships at it, 5 cruisers and 9 frigates of his entire force was all that he had left, he swore at the luck he had. But it didn't dull his stubborn decision, he wanted to take the damn place and secure it, which meant he had to overcome the defences. His decisions were running low, but then a thought came to him.

"Patch me in with the commanders of 3 of our frigates; I'd like to try something that will secure the walls." He began.

XXXXX

The marines and PDF at the walls of the city watched as the alien vessels came into view and then disappeared again, it was an uncertain feeling that the battle was about to erupt fairly soon. Gunners prepared their stations, it was until a marker swept the area with his scanners that he soon found movement.

The gunners brought batteries to bear on those locations, waiting in anticipation they weren't disappointed, 3 enemy vessels appeared, and rising over the mountain they rose upwards and speared forwards. The gunners began to fire at the hostile vessels; batteries lining the wall unleashed as much fire as they could.

The concentrated fire of 6 mass driver batteries brought one down quickly obliterating it with ease, the next one wasn't as easy, the batteries had gutted most of it, but it continued onwards even with the batteries. It reached close enough that the missile teams let loose their hellfire HEAT missiles and brought the second vessel down.

But the third in the middle of the 3 had a clear shot, the batteries fired everything they could at the approaching vessel, but they didn't manage to drop it in time. The frigate managed to wedge itself exactly in between the shield and the gap to the wall. It exploded in a vibrant flash and before they knew it the section of the wall was vaporised.

A massive gaping hole was no in the side of the city's wall, it had managed to bring one section down, but not all of it, the super structure of the wall was meant to withstand everything up to orbital bombardment from a covenant fleet. That frigate was more or less a direct hit from a plasma projector.

But still it hadn't brought the wall down, but it did cripple the defences, the marines soon found the walls batteries had suffered extensive damage where the ship had rammed. And there was the fact that the damage done to the wall had crippled a section of the shield barrier. As they attempted to recover the turians pressed the attack.

The fleet of vessels appeared and began to fire everything into the collapsed section; mass accelerator fire blew through the hole and devastated the already crippled buildings. The UCAF troops scattered from the disabled weapons and began to regroup elsewhere, meanwhile the turians began their first spearhead into Voros.

XXXXX

Ulic watched from the UCAF city base as the wall collapsed, he felt concerned but also ready, his brothers had been outfitted for this battle, and it was merely a matter of how to deploy his battle brothers to face the oncoming forces of the xeno. Behind him, 115 of his brothers geared up, ready in their new armaments and armour.

The vehicles ready to get going, and the dreadnoughts testing their new attachments, brother Isos had gotten his own personal attachments to a few plasma weapons and a power staff; he was intending to lead the heaviest of the brothers against the xeno. While Ulic was to take a few squads to engage the xeno at the breach, he was also bringing along his strongest of his brothers, Hurin terminator sergeant was bringing his own squad to bear with their new weapons.

The approach was a direct approach break through the xeno's defences and hold against anything they attempt to throw at them, grind the living flesh of the xeno to nothing. He called to his brothers.  
>"Brothers, this is our time once more, to arms we are needed, we shall deliver justice for those who have fallen, and stride onwards with honour and resilience."<p>

"For honour, for Faust!" They chanted.

They deployed in their squads, rushing to their transports, they boarded and began their march to the xeno's lines. Ulic took point on the rhino behind the predator-defender, the newly upgraded version of the predator tank. The new upgrades yielded a much larger amount of firepower. 2 210mm rail batteries, 2 .50cal triple barrel mini-guns, side armaments of dual twin-linked plasma juggernauts, large plasma turrets designed to destroy vehicles and also fire plasma mortars to deal with enemy squads.

The predator took point driving through the streets of Voros, as the Sons of Faust approached the breach they found the PDF and UCAF marines bogged down fighting the xenos, it was a mess of a battle, xeno attempting to swarm the defenders as they broke through. The UCAF was putting up a sure fight though, even the PDF was getting more kills, however the sheer overwhelming skill of the xeno was more than they could handle.

The marines eventually got pushed back as a transport arrived with more xeno reinforcements, Ulic didn't need to say a word, the predator opened up as it crushed vehicles and rubble below it, the forward 210mm guns let out a furious blast as they propelled the lethal shells into the transport.

The turian drop-ship didn't have a chance to even dodge as the rounds blew chunks and dropped it to the ground in a pile of metal and fire. Marines turned to see the space marines arrive on the scene, they rejoiced if only for a bit before they renewed their counter against the xeno forces.

Ulic had been waiting for a new fight, as the predator cleared the way he jumped from his rhino with his brothers and charged forwards. The turians didn't have a chance when they saw the tremendous figure of the space marine force commander bring his gauss repeater to bear, the triple barrel let loose death.

The turians bodies blew apart within moments and covered the ground in their own blood, only the screams of panic took hold as the turians saw the space marines; they considered them demons, monsters which seemed to be unstoppable.

XXXXX

The turian captain sat at his command chair watching the battle progress, the breach had worked and his troops were slowly breaking sections through. There was almost enough space for one frigate to break through and once that had been accomplished they could break the remaining shield projectors and begin aerial deployment against these humans.

Of course that wasn't a major advantage, but it was enough to relieve pressure for his troops on the ground. He was feeling the tides of the battle changing in his favour. The rest of his fleet had arrived from orbit, he had over a dozen vessels now here on the planet, and he had lost practically over half of his fleet. But this decisive battle on the ground may just save him his reputation.

He ordered all available troops to engage, as he did so he received some good news.  
>"Sir, there's been a contact from the hierarchy, they have 3 fleets on approach, along with support, nearest vessels are to arrive in 2 days."<p>

He was relieved, if only for the moment, soon he could salvage this whole thing. There was more to add to the report.  
>"There is an unconfirmed report however we have encountered very heavy resistance in the area." The officer reported.<p>

"What sort of resistance?" He asked.

"Unknown, the troops that have engaged report of walking mechs with massive weapons ripping their way through the lines, it's difficult to confirm but the commander on field is requesting to redirect armoured vehicles to aid them." The officer reported.

"Mechs?" He said to himself in complete confusion. What kind of mechs did these beings have that were grinding his troops down? He replied.  
>"Send in the rovers and a few gunships."<p>

The battle wasn't over yet, he was sure of it.

XXXXX

In orbit- - Redemption of the Will

The Redemption had finally arrived, and in time, Avix stood at the bridge of the ship watching as the battle barge arrived in the midst of this mess, he could see the dozens of ships still engaged in battle, but it seemed almost all of them had been crippled or destroyed. The UCAF vessels numbered only 5 with the orbital defence platform still in orbit.

Lucien appeared hefting his soul lance, a massive weapon that stood at a full body's length and a half, it was a light weapon though forged by the UCAF to help battle in close combat against the covenant. The weapon was able to amplify the psychic abilities of librarians in battle; only to the extent they could inflict more damage with their physical attacks.

Of course it didn't limit just physical, however it wasn't something that could be taken everywhere with the space marines. Lucien believed this was the best time to bring his strength to bear on the enemies of man. It was a show of force, but he wished to try his strength once more, he hadn't had a chance in the past year since the war effectively ended.

Avix, patiently watched the world below and greeted Lucien.  
>"I see you're prepared?"<p>

"Yes, I have brother, what is our deployment against these enemies?" He asked.

"Simple, I wish to bring our brothers to bear at their advance; we shall aid in halting them and then bring the Redemption on their rear lines and sever their escape route." Avix replied.

"Is the Contemptor prepared for deployment?" Lucien inquired.

"Brother Remes has been prepared, he is waiting alongside the thunderhawk, and I intend to lead the attack, where shall you deploy?" Avix asked.

"I shall take the devastators and flank upon deployment." He replied.

They nodded and they headed down to the hangar, meanwhile the battle outside slowly began to die down. Lucien arrived at his drop pod, the large hexagonal pod with his squad armed and ready, Brother Alexander Trajan greeted him.  
>"So I see you plan to lead us in battle?" Alex asked.<p>

"My skills have needed a challenge for a while. Alex, how is your squad?" He replied.

"Fine Lucien, we are ready when you are." He stated aptly.

"Good, we're deploying now." Lucien stated.

Nearby the others stepped into their drop pods, and in the hangar the thunderhawks began to lift from the bay and into the void. However there was one thing that stood out, the large POD, a UCAF deployment pod that was designed to drop bases in the field, the massive orbital rig was prepared to drop the Contemptor.

As the engineseers and tech-priests finished the rites of activation the pod lifted from the hangar bay and into the void carrying its lethal cargo into the hold of the planet's gravity. Down below, the battle was soon to turn into a grinding mess.

XXXXX

Ulic found his mark with his repeater as he tore his way through another squad of xenos, his chainsword carving through the body of two of the aliens with ease. The battle had been going for at least 3 hours now. But it seemed that the xeno had decided to get serious, they had released armoured vehicles and tanks as well as what he could tell were gunships.

They now clogged the streets of Voros desperately attempting to hold this bridgehead they had made; of course Ulic wasn't going to let them get their way. He and his brothers were still pressing the attack; however they had to be cautious on their attack. The tanks had proven dangerous; if it landed a hit their MKVII armour wouldn't be able to withstand the impact. It might take one brother down, however it wouldn't stop all of them.

The missiles the xenos used weren't effective in penetrating their armour, but it did tend to wear their shields down. Ulic regrouped with his brother's advance, Sargent Baros was leading the squad alongside him.  
>"We're pressing these xenos down, however they're determined to hold."<p>

"I admire their spirit, but I am disgusted by their arrogance." Ulic replied.

The squad pressed onwards, his battle brothers laying down fire as UCAF marines and PDF engaged, the regular UCAF troops seemed capable of dealing with these xenos. They had been fighting them since they breached the walls. UCAF rifles however had some problems, most PDF were still using unaugmented rifles. And the marines had limited ammo as they unloaded most of it trying to suppress the xeno advance.

It wasn't until they heard something over the coms.  
>"Hold fire on approaching friendlies from orbit, drop locations breach point. Keep your fire from them." Isabelle called over the channels.<p>

Ulic looked above and focused on the approaching fireballs from orbit, he grinned, their reinforcements had arrived. He wondered when they might have been able to make it, but there was also something else, the large incoming object with a humanoid looking machine attached underneath it.

"Isos shall be truly excited." Baros commented as he unloaded his gauss bolter into a few unlucky xeno grunts.

A sharp whistle and a large roar followed as the object descended to the ground, the massive orbital rig holding the dreadnought released it a from a few meters above letting it loose on the xeno lines. The massive dreadnought crushed the ground below; the xenos froze in place in surprise, but were soon firing as the machine began to come to life.

The contemptor rose at its full height, its arms stretching out with its weapons. Its eyes glowing as it awoke, its black and gold armour with the shield of a golden wreath on its shoulder. It shouted aloud.  
>"Even in death I serve, I serve judgement upon the enemies of man, fear me for I am your end!"<p>

Its searchlights and sensory equipment locked onto the xeno in front of it, and it brought its weapons to bear, it had two arms instead of one arm and a heavy weapon. Its left arm was armed with a power fist and inbuilt gauss bolters, the other was a normal mechanised arm, however it was armoured and held a large pair of twin linked plasma cannons.

It brought its plasma gun to bear on the nearest xeno and obliterate their position, the xenos screaming as the plasma engulfed them, and then it brought left arm to bear with the bolters, and the other xenos broke and ran but not before the dreadnought blew them from limb to limb. The sight was a horrifying sight to the turians unable to fight the machine they began to break and run.

Ulic watched with grim satisfaction, the xenos had finally broken. The battle was almost finally turning in their favour, not to mention if the Knights of Retribution had arrived, then there were likely the other chapters to follow along with the UCAFs reinforcements. He shouted through the coms.

"Now is our change brothers, we press the attack again, we shall make these xeno rue the day they ever saw the warriors of man!" He shouted.

"For the Emperor, for Man!" The battle brothers chanted as they pressed again.

Across the battlefield the xeno felt the might of the space marines. The lines broke apart as the space marines pushed through, the Knights and the Faust broke through relatively quickly. And then came the space marine's vessels, from the city the strike cruiser made its appearance, while the battle barge above descended to engage the turians from their rear.

XXXXX

Aboard the Acclaimed the turian captain watched the battle turn into a disaster within minutes, where his troops had spilt blood for, they found themselves had been forced back to the breach, not only that but he could see walking monstrosities ripping their way through the lines of his troops.

He didn't know if these walking tanks were a tell-tale sign that the spirits had just left him to die, or that this war had just escalated very badly, he cursed that his forces hadn't even managed to secure one city. And he damned the fact that reinforcements were over a day out from arriving. General Varric would be leading the next fleet; he just hoped the general had better troops than him.

It was then that a cruiser exploded, its side gutted by the weapons wielded by the massive dreadnought that was now attacking, but it wasn't the only dreadnought, another appeared as the shields of the city shut down. It seemed that his troops had finally reached the primary generators, but it wasn't so, the defenders had shut it down to let loose their ships on their remaining vessels.

The whole thing was turning into a massacre, half of his troops dead, and most of his fleet now destroyed, the only help over a day away, it might as well never come, by the time they did, they'd find a graveyard packed with the remains of his forces. He gritted his teeth and flared his mandibles in aggravation, this was the end as it seemed.

The enemy's deadly orbital weapon was still active only crippled by the sacrifice of over 600 of his own troops; the primary gun was offline for now. Above the orbital relay was still active, from what he had been able to determine, the attack on the relay was just as expensive as the station. The numbers he had lost were devastating.

In this attack alone over 33,000 troops lost in hours, and only a standing force of 27,000 was all that he had left, and that figure was dropping at an alarming rate. If their help arrived, there would be nothing left to look at, the captain just sat there and watched as a frigate exploded from a direct hit to it bow.

The energy weapons that these beings used were far in excess to anything the council had a chance to even create, as for that matter there was no military that had been able to make anything these beings had. If only there was something to salvage from this it would be a warning, to tell them to seal down the relay before any of these beings escaped to wage war on the council.

"Damn it, so many good lives wasted for this dirt ball." He hissed at himself.  
>"My reputation will be worse than failure, but disgrace."<p>

His train of thought was interrupted. "Sir I have a strange energy reading appearing around us."

"What?" He said startled.

A bright flash and before he knew it there were alarms of breaches in multiple sections of the ship.  
>"What's happened?" He demanded.<p>

"Hostiles have managed to deploy through the kinetic barriers, no visible sign of entry, they teleported in." The ensign replied.

That definitely caught him off guard, they teleported inside the ship, what in damned galaxy was he fighting against? He barked orders.  
>"Stop them from reaching the bridge, and begin to dump all tactical data, every star chart everything aside from primary systems." He ordered.<p>

The crewman did seem startled but began to dump the data as quickly as he could. It was likely that these beings haven't managed to exit into council space, and he wouldn't let them know of what awaited them, he couldn't let it happen. Disastrous as the fight had been, there was consequences he couldn't allow to worsen.

XXXXX

Terminators hadn't lost their touch that was for sure, Lucien had admittedly taken things into his own hands, as the xeno lines fell apart and his squad tore through the armour of the aliens. They managed to reach UCAF troops pinned by their base, they managed to break the deadlock and provide support.

It was then that he linked up with his brothers and Avix at the base as the battle turned, Avix decided to allow for him to attempt to break through using a deep strike, the UCAF at the base had short ranged teleporters used by the ONI for special training missions. They had them set up for whoever needed them.

Avix decided that Lucien was to lead the attack while he went and led the primary assault, Lucien and 4 squads would be able to breach the enemy command vessel and eliminate the commander, and also procure the information of these xenos from the commander in charge of the attack. This was slightly risky, but the risks were worth taking to break these aliens hold on the ground.

The Sons of Faust joined the attack while Lucien and the squads headed in, he was being accompanied by the terminators from the Sons of Faust, and they had more experience in being teleported by the UCAFs technology. Upon arriving they found themselves inside the cargo bay of the ship.

The first being that they surprised was an unfortunate xeno who was carrying mechanical parts; Lucien crushed his throat and dropped his body as they began their attack. The whole ship was turned into a cacophony of death as the terminators and the squads began their cleansing of the alien vessel.

Lucien led the terminators through the corridors of the ship, which proved somewhat difficult, the height of the ship was much smaller for people his size, the terminators scrapped the top of the ceiling constantly and Lucien found it arduous turning around corners as his body was very broad.

He took fire the whole way through, however his lance quickly silenced most of the xenos in the corridors. He had his plasma pistol as well; blasting away the xeno with ease, one shot accidently punched a hole through the hull of the vessel which caused a small explosion of decompression to occur.

He treaded onwards until he picked out a xeno officer and used his mind link to drain away whatever he needed.  
>"Follow me brothers." He gestured to a nearby lift.<p>

They arrived on the CIC level from the lift which had proven longer than normal, possibly thanks to the sheer weight of the terminators and himself, they went up each individually, once they regrouped on the CIC level. Lucien located the bridge's doors; he split forces having half on one door and him leading the others through this door.

Once in position he let loose a blast from his plasma pistol and rushed through, before him a dozen startled xenos who had been waiting, they let loose a volley of fire. Lucien gave them 3 seconds before his lance speared the first two and crushed the third with his body's force. The terminators obliterated most of the remaining xeno personnel.

There were only 2 left, and Lucien identified the last one, a turian captain and his first in command.  
>"So captain Rious, I believe its time you tell me what you know." Lucien said in turian.<p>

XXXXX

The recreation of all he could remember as he recalled the first battles on Voros when he personally led his forces to their deaths against the human military. The chamber was quiet aside from the council members looking at each other nervously.

"Captain Rious, your actions have violated your boundaries of command, and have openly evoked conflict with another species or even more, what have you to say for your actions?" Tevos angrily addressed the turian officer who now sat before the council hearing.

Rious had been recovered only days after the fabled 'first contact massacre', the captain smiled madly and replied.  
>"My actions? Ha ha, HA AHAHHHAA!"<p>

The turian captain calmed down after his disturbing display.  
>"My actions are of no consequence you fool, don't you see? I did it because what these humans were capable of, they're scheming monsters, decisive in genocide, and they don't want peace. And you should know, you've seen the reports, the statements of what was left of our force, 123,459 dead only 653 survivors of the total forces who engaged the humans for a month. And that toll is piling up."<p>

The turian councillor interjected.  
>"Those reports are unconfirmed as everyone knows these 'demons' are merely a figment of your imagination captain, there has been no evidence to prove the existence of such supernatural delusions you faced on the human homeworld."<p>

"Spirits? Who said spirits? They're monsters made from flesh and metal, they spare none, they kill without mercy, they spared me because they wanted me alive, to deliver this message." He smiled as he began to dribble blood.

"Reap what you sow." He finished as his head suddenly exploded.

XXXXX

Codex: Advents

Advents are by definition entities who are much powerful than the average human or even Spartan, their minds are linked by what is known as the quantum inversion, their minds are able to use quantum fields to manipulate the universe around them. However there has been some disambiguation between that and the warp.

The first difference is that the quantum universe is nothing like the warp; it is pure unimaginable amount of energy, something that is bounded in all creation. Advents are beings able to manipulate this thanks to their lineage, before the end of the forerunners; the forerunners saved remaining humans from the human-forerunner war.

Using these humans they intended to save their race in memory, granting them access to their ability to manipulate quantum waves, they never knew of the results, however this act created the first advents. Following the centuries that went by, the first advents appeared in the ruins of forerunner worlds.

Their abilities soon made them able masters of various abilities, and created the first order of Light. Led by the first advent Vincent of Truesight, the advents soon secured their position as the leadership of the various quantum users. The younger version of an advent is an adept, only learning to master the abilities of quantum manipulation; they were the weakest members of the quantum users.

From there came the advents, and then the Ascendants. Ascendants are a rarity amongst the ranks of the Advents, being the final stage of their evolution; Ascendants are considered by definition as powerful as any Advent. Their power is near limitless, however Ascendants are forbidden from acting against the will of the universe.

Ascendants are capable for existing for eternity; however they can depart if they lose stability, such as letting their emotions take control they would then vanish into quantum realm. As for Ascendants only Vincent has ever truly remained in the universe.

There are various denominations of the Advents, Tempests, Enlightened and Guardians are a few of their classes. The Advents however have one primary rule to themselves; they cannot interfere without consent from the order of light. For they are able to see things within the universe, through time and space and it is a taboo to break these laws, and so the Advents have only played a moderate role during the human covenant war, knowing what the outcome was.

XXXXX

AN: There are a few other things I was supposed to add, but this will have to do…

Sorry guys my net's been capped at the maximum limit of 120gbs and I cannot load the other things fast enough also my access to WH wiki wasn't working so I had to scrape through with whatever I could. But still I do hope the next upcoming chapter will be more to your tastes. The war hasn't ended.


	5. Chapter 4: Bittersweet Memories

CH4: Bittersweet Memories, Bittersweet Horrors…

"I have seen a thousand battles, I have seen a thousand horrors, and only death remains. I remember the dead, but kill for the living." –Jack Hart- 223rd Helldivers 13/2/2543

"We fight till the last man, to the last round, we fight, and we will never stop." – Verek Tride- UCAF Commander of UCAF Hyde- 257th fleet

XXXXX

2555/4/29

Location: Elis- Voros- Fort Heris

The decisive battle that followed the repulsion of the turians was swift and brutal, no turian vessel was spared and most of the survivors were either killed on sight or captured, the remaining turians fled into the wilderness of the world's jungles hoping to outlast the humans till support arrived. But that was not to be, the following days later the UCAF reinforcements arrived in time to meet the turian reinforcements head on.

2 dozen of their vessels were obliterated upon entering range of the planet and were quickly forced back the way they came, if anything the turians had learnt their foothold was lost, they were now mounting a massive fleet at their relay where they prepared for an inevitable engagement. The Imperial and Space Marine forces however arrived with their vessels to back the UCAF, meaning any further battles from here would be nearly assured victory.

However there were reports that the turians had begun scouring the UCAF surrounding regions in hope for another foothold that wasn't inhabited or garrisoned, which had the UCAF begin preparing for mass invasion forces. Those forces were yet to arrive for at least another week, along with the vast support forces still inbound.

At the moment 4 space marine forces were here in numbers, Sons of Faust, Knights of Retribution, Golden Eagles and the Foreseeing Eyes, nearly 600 space marines in total were now backing the UCAF outpost. Not to mention the yet to arrive eldar task force and covenant reformists. At the moment the forces on the world were holding out for a while longer to learn more about their enemies.

Avix and Lucien, along with a few of their battle brothers were seated in a room alongside the various other Space Marine chapters currently here with the other forces, they had been in debate as to what they should do next alongside the UCAF. Lucien had been pressing Avix to further aid the UCAF in their time of need as the turian captain had revealed to him quite a bit about what to expect.

"It's impossible how we could have missed such an empire that size!" Imperial representative Hammond said infuriated.

"Of course it's possible, we didn't even know they existed till now, and sure as hell we only found out barely 4 days ago." The UCAF rep replied. "And now these turians along with their council know of our existence, I ask this what shall we do?"

There was a pause as they pondered their options, but it seemed Avix had a very straightforward response.  
>"It is simple, we must utterly crush them, there can be no room for error, if this race has declared war on the human race they will face absolute judgement for pursuing conflict with us."<p>

"Genocide? Avix I respect your place as commander of your forces, and being a tact soldier, but genocide? Really? When we narrowly escaped being wiped out ourselves? I suggest we hold back from going to total war and force them to simply contain them, if their races are anything they have to have the basics of understanding the position in which we are in, they at least would consider pursuing peace if it was possible." Colonel Shawn stated.

"That is true, these turians are capable of debating and understanding, however I do suggest take a very cautious approach, at the moment they have declared war on the UCAF and the human race, if anything I suggest reinforcing here and waiting for our brothers to arrive in full strength with reinforcements, then if they pursue peace we shall consider it." Lucien suggested.

Avix was to cut in however the imperial representative got there first.  
>"That sounds reasonable, however if they do not welcome peace, or pervert our laws to abide to theirs I suggest we spare no expense in eliminating them without hesitation, if they cannot accept our independence they can take it up with the soles of our boots-." And then he remembered the helldiver in the room. "-and talons."<p>

"Librarian Lucien what did you manage to scour from the mind of the xeno?" Shawn asked.

"Not much, there was little to look at, most of it was military training and education, a few things about their species traditions and activities, however nothing critical aside from their blind use of tactics and doctrine which can easily be overcome by most of the codex astrates. They do have a grasp on military tactics employing similar skill as our own, but their military technology is limited compared to the UCAFs along with rest of it, it seems we're facing a species which has slowly frozen development of new technologies, a great advantage for us if we intend to go to war with them." Lucien replied thoughtfully.

"So it seems fate has played the cards in favour of us." Shawn said to himself.

It was then Isabella appeared with a hopeful look.  
>"Sir, I've got word of the Eldar fleet, they've arrived in system a little early, they're on approach from the edge of the system now, and they should be planet side in a few hours." She explained.<p>

"Good, if anything, who's in charge of the eldar force?" Shawn asked.

"Farseer Taldeer from what we have received." Isabella replied.

"I guess the old farseer didn't like being stuck on the sidelines." The imperial officer in charge of the IG deployment stated.

"Well as long as she's coming to help, have her meet us here at the base as soon as she gets down here." Shawn relayed.

"Very well sir." Isabella acknowledged.

XXXXX

The eldar fleet approached from the other side of the system to Elis, they made their way carefully around the massive debris field that now littered the orbit of the world. The eldar void stalker along with a half dozen escorts and the UCAF entourage that was with it held geosynchronous orbit, their position was held high overlooking the world ready to deploy at a moment's notice.

Taldeer stood in the wraithbone bridge watching over the world, her position as the current representative and commander of eldar external forces was somewhat new, most of the time she joined the UCAF in attacks against covenant strongholds and bases. The UCAF had done a lot of the work, eldar supported most of it.

Taldeer felt like the eldar council was using this to their advantage to have the UCAF do most of the battles for them rather than dealing with their enemies more directly, it was a cost of life she didn't like to support, but she had no choice in the matter, the council overruled her. At the moment the eldar council of seers were discussing the possible future of their race, and with how things have been going it might take a drastic step in the worst direction.

She just hoped that it didn't go as badly as when the UCAF rescued them from Heartslayer's crusade force which nearly got to their craftworld and their few colonised planets. The UCAF sacrificed a large force of their own troops to save them, which was a brave thing to do against the sheer scale of the corrupted covenant forces.

Heartslayer was assumed to have been killed as well which was another thing she had to remind the council about, the UCAF had aided in the elimination of a serious threat to turn its back on the alliance was a serious spit on the honour of their race as well as the bonds that had been built for the last 2 decades.

She was honouring the alliance pact by being here, she just hoped it was worth the trouble, or she might soon find herself with the outcasts and the various other eldar exiled from the craftworld. She broke her chain of thoughts and headed down to the command chair. She received telemetry.  
>"Farseer, there is a message from the alliance port, they'd like you to depart for the capital as soon as possible, there is much to discuss with the alliance commanders and with their space marine allies."<p>

She nodded and replied.  
>"Tell them I shall be down soon. Also relay a message to our kin's UCAF vessels; I'd like to have Commander Meryl to join me."<p>

The crewman nodded and began to relay it. Taking the daughter of the human representative of the Forerunners was a risky thing, but she was a capable officer, she had proven herself in battle before the human covenant war ended. Meryl's future was a bright one as an officer that was for sure in Taldeer's mind.

Before long the half eldar appeared aboard a human gunship and greeted her.  
>"Farseer Taldeer it is an honour I accompany you to meet with the UCAF command."<p>

"Please Meryl you know better that we can address each other informally out of military accord, we aren't in public or in a critical meeting, just address me as your aunt." She replied.

She blushed slightly and nodded.  
>"Yes auntie, it's been a while since we last spoke hasn't it?"<p>

They boarded the gunship and continued.  
>"Yes it has, especially with the alliance's new war. This alien coalition calling itself the council races launching their attack on UCAF territory has become quite a problem. We are here representing the eldar, and I hope to maintain our position as allies to the humans, the last thing we need is to isolate our race and cause a disaster after the decades they spent helping us." She muttered uncertainly.<p>

"There's a lot happening back home isn't there?" Meryl asked.

Taldeer nodded.  
>"More than you know, the eldar council maybe planning to separate the various colonies from the craftworld as much of the world's we have taken have a human population and eldar human blood, its left the council unwilling to accept anything but pure blood eldar families." She shook her head in disappointment at the decision the council might take.<p>

"Does this mean I might not be able to see mother again?" Meryl asked.

"No, she can stay in contact; however she won't be permitted to leave the craftworld, as for how long this might take, a final decision hasn't been decided for at least for another 3 months or more." Taldeer explained.

The gunship remained quiet between the two of them as they approached the UCAF base; they descended onto a retractable pad at the command base. As they were taken into the base they found themselves greeted by the UCAF command. The senior officer a colonel appeared.  
>"Greetings Farseer Taldeer last time you and I met was when I was only 15."<p>

"It's good to see you as well Shawn, I see command has given you the promotion and position you deserve." Taldeer said as she greeted him.

"As did the council give your position." He replied in turn.

Lukas was next to him, a younger officer she recalled from the colony she was fighting on when necrons first appeared she saved him from being turned to ash. And then there were a few other faces, like the helldiver who never revealed his face to her. And a few other men who were with Shawn since the day they met.

"What is the nature of the emergency?" She asked.

"A lot but please, we should discuss this inside the command room, we have a lot to discuss." He motioned for them to follow him.

As they exited the motions of war turned in motion still.

XXXXX

En Route – Elis

The various other forces heading to defend the UCAF world where this new war had erupted sped through as quickly as they could; the UNSC fleets which had been refitted for long range missions had been given UCAF engines and navigation methods to reach destinations in hours rather than weeks or months.

Aboard the flagship 'Executioner' a sole figure stood at the underside glass lounge staring into the cascading aurora of quantum slip-space, the light was a brilliant display of power and change which had been part of the universe. Of course this was merely the lights of stars encompassing the binding effect of slip-space which distorts all visible light.

Here the commanding officer of the fleet stood watching the eternal cascade with a calm posture and a steady breath watching with silence. If anyone was present they'd believe either he was dead or he was a statue, but Zeke never had the heart to die yet. He lived far too long to simply drop dead, there was still much to do.

Rear Admiral Zeke Jensen, commanding officer of the new expedition force being sent to engage this threat that had appeared it was the right thing to do, with the UCAF helping the UNSC they had an agreed pact to help one another against possible threats from beyond. It was a mutual agreement they didn't want another invasion from hostile alien races again.

The pact was signed nearly 4 years ago and has been here since, and it was a good thing, the UCAF and UNSC were weary of having allies like the imperium and the other races with them, and because they both had their own interests in protecting their worlds. After their agreement the UCAF had been rebuilding UNSC worlds for them and providing much needed infantry bolsters.

Insurrectionists had been dealt with in the past 3 years making it easier for the UNSC to go about its business. For Zeke it was a good time for him to catch his breath, with the covenant in disarray and the various factions now fighting with themselves it's given the UNSC time to recover and strengthen its hold on territory.

But that didn't mean things were good, the corrupted covenant factions had become an ever growing problem including the one force known as the Blood Fangs once a brute clan turned to chaos and Khrone thanks to some idiotic cultists who believed they could summon a demon killed themselves and unleashed a thing called 'blood rage' upon the brutes.

There was little to stop the twisted brutes aside from killing them at this point, but it didn't stop there, there were rumours that Slannesh elites had been spotted fleeing into the depths of UCAF space and escaping. And others like the rumours that Tzeentch's own followers had rooted themselves in UNSC colonies bordering the UCAFs territory.

There were a lot of things happening internally as well as externally with the UCAF and UNSC, thankfully it wasn't anything like the actual universe where the imperium had sprouted from or things would be getting ugly fast. But aside from the small details, everything seemed relatively well.

However he had a feeling things were going to get worse when things really did pick up. There was an air of uncertainty, but why was it like that?

XXXXX

Location: Unknown

5 years they've been on the run from the bastards of the imperium, for 5 years they've been hunted, for 5 years they've lost all they had gained, and now what? Barely surviving force of 50 ships and 1.6 million warriors and gladiators of the 9 million they had on their old base in the Verde Gulf, the disaster of it all had claimed a majority of their forces which was a very bad trade in all honest opinion.

But they still persevered to continue the fight, as badly as the fight had gone they weren't dead yet but Shyn wished she was. Hellcat was growling, she was hungry again, and well for the succubus/archonite there was little to eat, aside from the same thing the entire fleet had been munching down on, UCAF MREs, whatever meat was left was required to feed the remaining warp beasts and carnivores they had.

Shyntafae in her life didn't give a damn, she preferred to eat the damned animals if it came down to it rather than have to eat another MRE, heck she'd have gone and carved them up herself, which she did when it really got bad. But now she couldn't even pick them off because there were barely any of them left.

She cursed her short temperedness when it came to frugal matters. She sighed, another month had gone by from their last failed raid on a small outpost they believed to have been a military supply depot. Their attack didn't fail, they got the depot, but that was because no one was stationed there and sure as hell they found out it wasn't meant as a food supply depot it was a repair depot for long range probes.

That burned her up, but at least they knew where they were going, there was one little piece they could use to their advantage, the long range probes had been put on alert that there was another race nearby. Something about a large scale invasion of human space from an unknown alien force, the probes also located a few jungle worlds not yet touched that the aliens had gone after.

This was a good thing for her, and for Xetavia, her poor friend Xetavia, betrayed by the damned Archon Arnaer who believed that it was his right to control all the kabals, but also his grudge against Xetavia for showing him up when he was challenged to their duel in the arena, they both used dirty tricks, but she won.

The Arnaer drew the attention of the UCAF and the Imperium when he wanted to prove his reputation was still strong, and instead fell into a trap and brought the wrath of the UCAF upon all of them, the destruction of Coregrah was firmly on his head. He planned his escape and then sabotaged the flagship 'Striking Shadow' which left them to the mercy of the UCAF helldivers.

The attack was brutal, but they both managed to escape alive if not somewhat brutalised by the ferocity of the attack. Xetavia was struck across the face by a talon wielding psycho she only heard of called 'Blade Tyrant'. He scored one his and injured her, but it didn't thankfully kill her, but now her closest friend refused to appear without a mask.

Shyn hadn't seen Xetavia's face after the battle, but from what she could tell it had become by what Xetavia states a nightmare. Xetavia has one or two masks on her face with a skin tight mask underneath in case her protective mask is ever broken or removed. But the pearlescent face mask was unnerving even to her.

It was a porcelain white mask with gold trimming running across it like contours and waves, but the thing that unnerved her was the one eye, it was replaced by a single ruby jewel they had taken from a UCAF marine who had a wife and daughter they took from a colony. The jewel had been augmented with light based infusion lines.

The mask she wore was more a weapon as well as a protection to hide her injury from the others, Shyn had seen what it could do, and frankly it was impressive. Grabbing a poor human soldier she found during a raid she used it to bore into his mind and then mutilate him from the inside out.

Shyn was damned impressed, however Xetavia remained silent for the raid and even after those, it was a frightening prospect of what might be running through her mind. Shynfante decided to stay quiet and enjoy her own dealings; she remained loyal to her old friend, but very cautious about what Xetavia was actually doing.

At the moment they were heading for the border of UCAF space and hopefully pick up some real food, her mouth watered at the prospect of finally being able to eat something that wasn't processed 20 times in a factory that tasted like canned fish, even though it was chicken. The thought made her stomach want to hurl when she had the small packet of something called, Vegan-mite.

That was something she never wanted to do ever again, she preferred raiding Burger Marine stores for their greasy stores of meat titans than eat another Vegan-mite, at least they didn't taste like salted warp beast droppings. On the matter at hand, she picker herself up and departed her crowded room, most of the things here were her own private stores of supplies and tools she used, they had to make room so they stuffed them here in her room instead.

She had to negate the precarious amount of sharp objects and fairly unsafe boxes she had strewn in her room. She'd be damned if she accidently got killed by her own weapons, the irony behind it would have been universally poetic, and very stupid. She exited her cramped room into an even more cramped hallway.

The ship was packed with supplies from wherever they could raid, and it had stockpiled rather quickly especially to keep the million and a half strong population going. The remaining Archons had convened constantly trying to solve their supply issues, but most of the time they ended up just shooting at each other or trying to stab one another, nothing new.

She hummed a random tune in her head while she walked.  
>"Oly, Oly, Oxen Free…" She muttered.<p>

She took her time getting to the bridge of the ship, she had to meet with Xetavia and of course Dracon Alaktel, and the treacherous bastard had backstabbed Arnaer in the siege and joined them out of necessity of surviving. It was a desperate ploy, but he was alive still, if rather unhappy he was given a flesh collar, a slannesh created tool to control him if he ever disobeyed them.

Xetavia refused to kill him, preferring to prolong his punishment for her satisfaction, he had lead most of the raids next to Shyn, but he had yet to die, amazingly enough he was as resilient about living as he was at killing everything that got in his way. At the moment he was to be held like that for another dozen years, or until he could prove his worth to the Archoness herself.

Shyn entered from the lift doors into the bridge, dozens of slaves and warriors busy navigating the ship to their destination. Dracon Alaktel was at his usual spot, skulking around with his flesh collar with an air of confidence, he refused to look weak before his inferiors as he considered the others.

Of course he had to bow before Shyn and Xetavia, a practice had had grown accustomed to, if not begrudgingly. As they reached the final leg of their trip through normal space to the edge of UCAF space they zeroed in on the patrol path of these aliens they heard so much from the drones. Alaktel had recovered most of the data thanks to his understanding of human codes he received from some Tau who had been stupid enough to believe he had reformed to their greater good.

He watched as they reached the waypoint.  
>"Here we are, the perfect opportunity to finally get what we need."<p>

"And what might that be scumbag?" Shyn asked as she entered.

Dracon Alaktel threw he a dangerous looked, he calmed down and sweetly replied.  
>"Shyn my dearest, the one thing we need is an escape route out of human space, and I have the perfect one, we need space drives, not the human ones, those had cost us enough lives already." He said nonchalantly as he strode around the bridge.<p>

"And what might we do with other races tech? Blow ourselves into oblivion while you escape?" She stated sarcastically.

He muttered something that sounded faintly as a yes, but he refrained from losing his head.  
>"These beings from what I have learnt have very basic ideas of how space flight works, sure they're not as fast as human or covenant FTL, but they have an easy to break piece of technology we can use to escape with. And also the nearest flipping world with anything we can eat is over 9 light years away, unless you want to wait another 6 months?" He said with a snide grin, he knew she loved to fight but also eat well.<p>

She would have smacked him to the ground for the verbal low blow, but that wasn't worth it to her, she just wanted to get this done and over, no more running. She turned to Xetavia who sat on the command throne of the bridge and asked.  
>"What do you think?"<p>

The archoness sat motionless for a moment, shuffling and then finally replying.  
>"Do we really have a choice?"<p>

She stood up and then hit her com bead on her earring and then began a large broadcast.  
>"As you know we shall soon be crossing into unclaimed territory held only by an unknown force of beings. All available scourges and warriors are to prepare for vacuum combat, we are to take these vessels intact and working, and also take as many alive as we need. I'm sure they can shed some light on things currently." She closed the announcement.<p>

"So who'll be leading this attack?" Shynfante asked.

"I'd like you to board last…" Shyn was surprised, that never usually happened, before she could protest Xetavia explained.  
>"I want Dracon Alaktel, to personally oversee the attack and capture of these vessels, no exception." She stated clearly.<p>

Alaktel threw a nervous look, he wasn't used to going in head first without some other glory seeking idiot who could suck up bullets for him, but it seemed his luck just ran out. Xetavia seemed to smile behind her mask, and stated.  
>"Alaktel is a capable warrior, I expect him to be far more skilled in vacuum combat than any other warriors in my kabal, as for your Shyn, you know that this isn't your specialty. Dracon will provide if he survives of course." She said with a small giggle at the end.<p>

Shyn smirked as well, but it still unnerved how Xetavia acted now, it made her cautious about what Xetavia was doing; she simply went along this time. Dracon Alaktel was on his own as far as Shynfante cared. She just got the feeling things weren't as they seemed.

XXXXX

2555/6/7

Location: UCAF Space- Verge Straits- Vicos Cluster

Vicos was a single cluster of white giants, over 3 dozen stars spread out here in the nothingness, and the nearest star in reachable distance from the Relay was Colvic, a system of 3 worlds, 2 gas giants and 1 habitable world, and a number of moons. It was here that the turians were set to make a small base, close to the relay and a primary fall back point should their forces take another direct blow.

The turians had scattered their forces across a wide area, a few small picket fleets defending the system and others, they were scouring for safe havens to build further footholds in the human territory to contain them as soon as possible. On the outskirts of one system a single cluster of vessels patrolled.

12 ships of varying types and sizes had been brought in from turian territory, mostly private civilian crafts modified to do patrol work. It was a sad sight, but the turians had already expended 1/4th of its entire naval forces to the effort of dealing with the humans. The council was talking about enacting emergency war time protocol and allow for freeing mobilisation of the entire council forces to help deal with the humans.

Of course not wanting to be forgotten or look weak, the turian councillor objected and asked for permission to instead grant the turians full mobilisation authority to begin mass weapons productions to counter the threat themselves rather than drag council space into the war. But the matter was soon escalated with the death of Rious and the terrible message, the council had been nervous to pursue further warfare.

The asari republic was planning to send its forces to contact the humans and hopefully broker a truce and then hopefully open communications to peace. This action has yet to occur, but many are sceptical with how much it would work. At the moment the council refuses to believe that the UCAF and the UNSC along with the various powers of the human race aren't as big a threat as just a few systems.

Council News Network anchor woman finished. "The Citadel Council has currently begun debating a final resolution to approaching the humans in the coming days, at the moment councillor Tevos' negotiation pursuit has yet to be confirmed, but it seems as though she has 47% of support to forward this delicate operation."

Turian crewman Kalo looked at the holo-screen with a look of annoyance before he sighed.  
>"Well looks like we're dead." He muttered as he picked out something from his teeth, his shift had begun about 20 minutes ago; he was eating lunch at his console.<p>

"Suck it up you idiot, we're the best the galaxy's got to offer against the humans, and I'm fine with being on the rear, be thankful we're not on the front, from what I heard its gotten worse in the past month." His fellow crewmember prostrated him.

The crewman nodded and sat back once more, it was then he noticed something on his sensor, it looked like nothing at first, but the he noticed a faint energy signal.  
>"Hey do we have any fighters moving about?" He asked.<p>

"Of course not, why the spirits would we have fighters going about when we drilled them an hour ago?" The crewman said quizzically.

"Then why is there a sensor blip moving fast across our bow?" Kalo asked.

The fellow crewman rushed to his side and then looked at the blip, it moved and swerved like a fighter, but it wasn't registered nor was it properly appearing.  
>"Is this a sensor failure?" Kalo asked.<p>

The blip vanished as they attempted to track it, and Kalo perplexed.  
>"Where did it go?"<p>

"Where did what go?" A stern voice asked.

The two crewmen turned and faced a worn looking officer with a number of scars as he appeared from the stairwell from the lower CIC. They saluted.  
>"Sir we had a sensor blip, it was faint, but it moved like a fighter."<p>

The captain suddenly looked a lot more serious.  
>"How large was the blip?"<p>

"Umm from what I estimate it was about the size of a fighter." Kalo replied.

"Come on Kalo, how do we even know that wasn't just a bug in the sensor net?" His fellow crewman stated sceptically.

"Stow it crewman." He chastised the sceptical officer. "Where did the target stop?"

"It stopped about 400 units to our aft, near the fuel conduits." The sensor officer replied.

It was then the com officer interrupted.  
>"Captain Tovil, commander Winuro has asked for some assistance concerning a sensor movement across the fleet, he and a number of officers seemed to have noticed movement around us."<p>

"What, from where?" Tovil exclaimed.

The sensor officer went back to his console and brought up a whole mess of movement, it had increased with the one and now it seemed like there was hundreds. Kalo exclaimed.  
>"Merciful spirits what the-."<p>

"Why can't we see anything?" The other officer asked.

Tovil rushed to the side of the view screen facing the direction of what was the highest concentration of movement and then saw something moving like birds of sorts.  
>"Activate external illuminators." He ordered.<p>

As the lights came on he was greeted by the sight of dozens of dark figures shielding themselves from the brightness of the lights, they were on the ship, dozens of them, in space suits of sorts in spiked armour. The various crewmen who saw it reacted to slow as the sudden explosion of light from one group of beings suddenly dropped the ship dead in red emergency lights.

The turian fleet never knew what hit them; as a matter of fact they never even saw what hit them, from the nearest cruiser which had reported sensor failures, there came a baffle of screams and shrieks as the crew panicked. Over the coms they could hear the screams of the crew of the vessel, shortly followed by another and soon 2 more the fleet was soon bathed in endless sounds of terror. Blinded they found themselves easy pickings as a wave of attacks hit their ships from the void itself.

The shadow lances had torn almost all of their hulls with ease, but destroying the vessels weren't the priority here, taking them was, the first volleys had crippled the engines while others were more to remove defences. The void was suddenly alive, swarming with dark entities from the oblivion, their raven like forms crawling over the turian vessels in droves. Aboard the first vessel a cacophony of pain and anguish followed.

From the coms the crew panicked trying to get their consoles rebooted, Omni-tools and other various small computers were being used in their place to coordinate critical systems, but it wasn't fast enough. They began to receive breaches across the ship as the invaders began to physically tear their way into the vessel's hull.

Tovil, stared out into the void mortified with how many creatures were latching themselves to the hull of the 'Unyielding', he shouted to his engineer on the coms.  
>"We need emergency power now! I don't care how you do it just get us the hell out of here as fast as you damn can!" He ordered.<p>

There were more boarders coming onto his ship and he was getting desperate. Inside the crew fired their rifles at the first boarders which seemed to get stuck at the entrance making it easier for the crew to hold back. At least until the horrors started appearing, a sort of arachnid like machine with massive pincers and tail ripped its way in through the cargo hold.

The commander in charge of the turian marines found that their weapons were useless against the monstrosity as it possessed an energy shield. He instead ordered for them to bring out the 4 YMIR mechs to take the thing on. 4 mechs against one unknown one was seemingly good odds, the crew went back to dealing with infantry boarders and the odd flying one.

The YMIR mechs unloaded a wave of their machine guns on the scorpion like machine without pause; however they soon found that it wasn't enough to stop this thing. The machine closed the distance and brought out its talon onto the nearest machine and tore its chest off and then the stinger plunged itself into the head.

The YMIR exploded in a brilliance of fire and shrapnel, the turians believed the insect like machine had been destroyed at least until it appeared merely scorched, the other YMIR began to fire missile and guns in a combined effort to stop the thing, a few missiles did cripple the machine's left claw, but the attack only slowed it.

It got to the next YMIR and grabbed it and slammed it into the 3rd YMIR the destruction of the second mech blew the 3rd unit's armour and shields to pieces crippling it. The last mech made a desperate last stand firing everything until it finally ran out of ammo and then just charged the hostile mech. The stinger of the arachnid machine narrowly broke the right arm of the mech, but the mech managed to slam itself into the attacking unit and then exploded.

The turians in the hangar continued their own desperate last stand, sadly for them, the scourges came in and before they could repel them they were shredded by the heavier splinter cannons which obliterated the turian troops with brutal ease. The rest of the dark eldar began to flood into the cargo bay with the turians falling back to alert the rest of their crew.

In the engine room the team of turian mechanics finally got the engine running again, but at minimal power, and with no navigation they might as well have been flying in a meteor storm. But it was enough for the head engineer who called over the short range coms.  
>"Captain, engines are back on line, barely 50% but that's all we've got. We need to manually direct the ship in the direction we need to go, I'll do what I can down here."<p>

"Better than nothing." He the ordered. "Helm take us at these coordinates and then put everything into the engines, we don't have the ability to use our Mass Effect Drive, but we can make it close enough to use the pod's to get clear and get help."

His helmsman acknowledged and brought the ship in a sharp turn with every thruster still functioning, it was a risky manoeuvre and one that turians don't usually do especially with a ship that's had navigation failure and being attacked. The ship gradually lurched forwards trailing a small amount of plasma from the damaged conduits and leaks across from the battle.

As it sped away from the massacre the dark angular vessels turned their attentions to the single fleeing vessel, 2 escorts broke loose and pursued, they didn't fire obviously not intending to break the ship after spending so much trying to capture it. They fired a few volleys of light energy weapons trying to disable the engines. But it didn't stop the 'Unyielding', the vessel pushed on even as it began to redline.

On the command deck of the flagship, captain Tovil looked around in the panic, the control had gone out on 3 levels from the cargo bay, but he reacted well he knew what was coming.  
>"All hands level one battle stations, bring out every mech and drone we can spare and set them to defend every level. All crewmen are to be armed and ready to defend themselves. I want all non-essential crew to gather at all escape pods and prepare for emergency escape."<p>

His fellow command crew gave him a concerned look but obliged beginning to redirect all non-essential personnel to the pods. They were still out of range of the relay, but they'd get to the next picket fleet and alert them to what had happened to their battle group. But that was over 3 hours away, and unlikely the ship would still be here.

Tovil armed himself with his Helix M4 Handgun, the same gun that saved his life on Elis when they attacked the world; his lucky shot bought his men some time to escape when the humans brought out some sort of flame tank, his shot blew the engine to pieces funny enough after it had brutally massacred most of his men.

If he was to go down he'd be going down with his men, he ordered.  
>"All crewmen prepare to defend yourselves. All non-essential personnel inside the pods send the message clear that what transpired here is not of humans."<p>

As the engines finally gave out from the wounded ship, the pods were released into the void, 28 escape pods entered into the void ahead of the pursuing hostile vessels, lances of light chased after the pods, but the 'Unyielding Glory' did as its name suggested. It fired all still functioning lasers to draw attention from the pods.

The few pods were still taking fire only half of the numbers had managed to reach a safe point before jumping to the nearest picket fleet in range. None of the survivors would even know of what happened to captain Tovil and the surviving crewmembers that fought on the 'Unyielding' against the shadow beings.

Kalo who was aboard the last pod out recorded every moment before they were out of reach of their vessel, this was something new to add to the council's list of problems, a very big problem.

XXXXX

Codex: Project Spartan: Beta

Spartan Beta followed the creation of the Spartan Alpha of the UCAF; the program was to create cheaper Spartans at only 100th of the initial price as well as only 1/3rd of the time, there were a number of setbacks in creating the Beta Spartans as they were required to be of top physical health as quickly as possible.

Over many were culled from the UCAFs youth academies and were given special permission by families to agree to the program, unaware of the true purpose of Spartan Beta until the augmentations began. The Spartan Beta program started as a private program until later in 2535 when the program went public training hundreds and thousands of new Spartans.

By late 2540 there were over 10,000 Spartan Beta units in the UCAF and increasing at a steady rate to provide more numbers for the Space Marines. It was not until 2550 that the program hit the maximum limit of recruits following the attack on Callistan which was deep in UCAF territory allowing the UCAF to create over 45,000 Spartan Beta units.

Currently there are still 20,000 Spartan Beta's in training as of 2555 and expected that there would be at least a total of 128,000 by late 2570 if recruitment and training continued steadily increasing. By then the UCAF hope to label the forces as the Spartan Legions giving them officers to command over them and direct them against all enemies of the alliance.

There is an unknown total as to how many more would be trained by 2605 but at current estimates with the Space Marines adding to the UCAF there was an expected increase to a total of 365,000 active Spartan Forces in the UCAF and surrounding space. Where these Spartans would be garrisoned has become an unprecedented issue.

XXXXX

AN: We're done here for now…

Hey I got a trailer for any bronies to come over to check out my FimFic page, it's the same name as FanFiction, and if that doesn't work I'll post it on my profile. I got a upcoming fic for MLP and Fallout, not the one called Fallout Equestria that's way overdone now.

My one's a character insert from the show and the game. It won't launch for a while.

There are a few other things coming up, such as my MLP Story Game, yes I'm making an RPG game story for people to read and write on, I'll be posting FIMFIC first and then here, because formats here are really annoying.

Also Starship Troopers I'm making a crossover sometime soon I believe…

Anymore OC chapters of space marines to add please submit through PM or Reviews, I'll see where I can put them.

Also Chaos forces and Dark Eldar are now available!

Orks: sorry not available for at least for a while.

Tau: Available after next chapter.

Eldar: Available, but limited spots

Necrons: Unavailable at the moment

Imperial Guard: is available for the next chapter

UNSC: Available

Spartan II: Not available

Spartan Alpha: Unavailable

Spartan III and Beta are available.


	6. Chapter 5: For all its worth…

CH5: For all its worth…

XXXXX

AN: Well looks like I can't do a mass of writings cause I'm now very tired, I have spent over a day just thinking about how to write the next chapter, and it's proven far more difficult, I'm trying to avoid too much one sidedness of one aspect and it's something I don't want to repeat. I'm trying to also write 3 other flipping stories and other ideas at once, which has killed my motivation badly.

XXXXX

"I scar the earth with the blood of my enemies, and my enemies scar my soul with their deaths, there is something to be known amongst warriors and that is what they become, be weary of the path you walk where there is no honour there is no meaning." –Captain Erivious Bleeding Scars 2nd company-

"I can see where the path lies before me, a ground illuminated not by light of the emperor or the warp, but the one that is lit by the will of life, the ones who guide it are those destined to die by it." –Casidus Varek Inquisitor of the Ordos Malleus- KIA: 2544

XXXXX

2555/5/1

Location: Elis- Orbit- Eldar Voidstalker 'Enduring Tides'

Taldeer sat upon her throne of bone white, looking into the depths of the void wondering about the fate of her people and the alliance they had sided with. Not since their talks a couple of days earlier that this was brought up.

/Flashback/

"The UCAF plans what?" Meryl exclaimed in utter surprise, she didn't even bother trying to mask her emotions.

"The UCAF wants to push the defensive line here; they don't know what's beyond that edge of space so they intend to hold us back here on Elis, for another couple of months to reinforce our position and then send out expedition forces." Shawn explained.

The space marines weren't entirely happy about the response as well.  
>"You're talking about a hostile alien homogeny with various species which has pursued conflict with the human race; I think that would be enough grounds to launch a major war as it is." Meryl replied with annoyance.<p>

"The UCAF council doesn't want to drag us in any further than we need to, just because we ended one war through billions of lives and upon a thousand worlds doesn't mean we should do it again. That said, they're being cautious on this by reinforcing our position as it is, if things escalate then we will pursue escalating the war effort." Shawn shrugged as he explained it fairly clearly.

"So what we are to do is wait for them to return and if they attack we just repel them? And if more of them come the UCAF will take their gloves off and bring out everything they can muster? I don't like the sounds of that, but I'd like to say you'll require a lot more help protecting this place if you encounter more hostiles." Taldeer advised.

"That we already have covered." Shawn replied.

He pulled out a star chart of the surrounding space; there were 3 dozen dots all converging on a single green star.  
>"At the moment, the UCAF reinforcements are on approach from across the region, as well as nearest response forces, including a detachment of Grey Knights…" The space marines looked at each other uncertain of how to feel about that, Grey Knights were infamous for wiping out whole units of imperial guards and even wiping out civilian populations. In the UCAF the Grey Knights had been found dangerous, the UCAF had to approach them with the utmost caution.<br>"…there is also a strike force from the Independent Phoenix Division, they've got 5 Type 9 Battle Cruisers and a Dreadnought in range of us, and they'll be here in the next couple of days."

"Aren't the Phoenix forces the ones which possess those incredibly powerful naval warships that transform into moving titans?" Isos asked with deep interest, as much as his vocal cords just dully inquired.

"Yes they are, and no we are not bringing them planet side unless we have to and, no we aren't letting you on any of them, we've had this happen on too many occasions, the Phoenix Division doesn't always respond to the summons of the UCAF directly or the ONI, so don't expect them to welcome you aboard." Shawn warned the tech-marine.

"What about other space marine forces inbound?" Ulic inquired.

"There are only 4 other forces, Space Wolves, Imperial Fists, Dark Angels, and the Thousand Sons." He replied.

The name of the cursed chapter didn't sit well with any of the marines present, except Axiv who still did look somewhat hesitant in showing his emotions, they all knew of the history of the Knights of Retribution and they we're tolerant of so many brothers who returned back to the light of mankind.

The Thousand Sons however were a different case, they were still in armour of their cursed chapter, but were redeemed by the forerunners blessings, Arihman accepted when faced by the light wielder himself. But that still didn't sit well with many of them, Space Wolves despised them even if they were returned, and of course they hated them more than the Dark Angels.

Of course there was a time and place and Shawn didn't need the space marines to start chapter wars in the midst of a crisis as it was.  
>"All of you please get this clear, the UCAF doesn't need your damn bickering to start wars amongst yourselves, and we have a hostile plater of aliens bearing their fangs on our damn head as it is." Shawn made emphasis on revealing the other side of the map.<p>

He revealed the current estimated enemy strength at the relay and the force expected to arrive.  
>"At best estimates we have about 3 fleet's worth of these turians coming to fight us here, bringing them from the relay, they'll be here in a day or so. Our orders are simple we hold and repel them."<p>

"With our current naval strength still recovering?" Duran asked.

Admiral Burton the worn bastard replied adamantly.  
>"We will damn hold, the ODP hasn't fall yet, nor has the fleet been dissuaded we can't put up a firm resistance to their attacks."<p>

"Agreed, we aren't backing down either, the covenant didn't win and I doubt that these beings too will stand a chance against the combined strength of our alliance. Our only factor at the moment is time, and with it we can turn this against our enemies quickly." Lucien added.

It was then the colonel had an idea. "I think I know how to buy us some more time. Is the turian officer still in his cell?" He asked.

Lucien replied with a nod.  
>"Yes, he's recovering after his second interrogation."<p>

"Good, I think it's time we send a message to their council, loud and fairly clear." Shawn stated.

"What about the incoming attacks from the next turian fleet?" Taldeer asked.

"You're here with us, the last time they attacked they only came with 40+ ships, and we only had a force of 19 vessels plus the ODP, the only thing we need to focus is on stopping them from getting too close to the colony. You should bring your vessel to the rear of the lines you do technically have the best long range energy based weapons, it'd make short work of anything heavy, and lighten the pressure on the defenders on the ground." Burton suggested.

Taldeer thought it over and saw it as a strategic move, she replied.  
>"Very well my battle group shall handle the rear of the lines, however I'd suggest commander Meryl be assigned to the ground to deal with hostile assaults upon the colony."<p>

Meryl was about to argue, but she was overruled by Shawn.  
>"Agreed, we needed help in defending the facility anyway the Sons of Faust's vessel will be joining us in orbit and with the wall still damaged we'd need help in securing any more breaches."<p>

Meryl threw Taldeer an angry look, but she held from saying anything at that point. The rest of the meeting was purely planning of their defence against the turians next attack.

/END FLASHBACK/

Taldeer was interrupted as she received a message on her coms.  
>"For all things righteous and bountiful, why the hell did you ask them to assign me here?" Meryl hissed on the other end.<p>

Taldeer could hear Macha's determination to prove herself.  
>"Meryl, you are the daughter of the only known half eldar, part human and forerunner in the galaxy, you also represent the future of our race and hopefully present, and it isn't as if your father had asked me to keep you safe from harm." She replied.<p>

"But why not just join your battle group? Wouldn't that have been easier?" She asked.

"No, if you didn't realise the UCAF Colonel maybe on the defensive, but I've known Shawn much longer than you have, and I know when he has a much bigger plan in place, if it goes up in his face we all suffer. I'd rather not risk you getting caught in this bold move against the turians." She replied.

"Then what about my honour, my duty, I hold as much right to prove that I can do more than just command a ship doing recon missions and colony defence." Meryl argued.

"That is true; however this is one battle I think you aren't ready for-." Taldeer heard Meryl mutter.  
>"More like you don't want me to be ready." She brushed the comment off.<p>

"The UCAF vessels are still outnumbered nearly 5 to 1 as I've been told, if this plan has anything to do with winning against the turians, he'll be baiting them in with my fleet, I know Shawn and he hasn't told anyone aside from myself and a few others. This is to draw the turians into a feint and then crush them from all sides." Taldeer explained.

Meryl was somewhat surprised by such audacity.  
>"He'd bold, but still I want to be part of this."<p>

"You'll have your chance soon, just not now." Taldeer tried to reassure her.

The com line closed with Meryl conceding to Taldeer's plan. But still the farseer felt as if there could have been more to add to this conversation, the young lady was too head strong like her father, if only a little on her father's side. Macha's traits were dominant here and she had a feeling that she'd be seeing her doing this a lot more.

But in her heart she felt that the turians attack was going to be a gruelling one, the UCAF forces here only numbered 35 ships and with a dozen space marine and other vessels such as her fleet, that meant they had a force of 52 waiting for the turians to attack, and she knew those reports were right. Her void strikers spotted over a couple of hundred vessels at the relay, and others scattering in various locations.

She only wondered why they didn't just go on the offensive and push these invaders out, but she had a feeling it had something more to do with the UCAFs other plans, she could understand their decision to expand the war, but there was something she couldn't put her finger on that was apparent in this.

XXXXX

Location: Relay-314- Mobile Station: Absolution and Avarice

The council hadn't turned a blind eye to the situation, and with that they allowed the turians to bring out their only free mobile deep space station, it was meant to mine, but the station had been repurposed over time, with masses of budget cuts the mining industry abandoned the facility for anyone else to buy.

A third party turian faction bought it at nearly space dust prices, the facility was turned into a repair and rearmament station armed with a multitude of defensive batteries and missile launchers pretty much all they could stick onto it they did. The station's dimensions are, 3,340m in length, 400m in height, 340m beam.

The station's compliment was a total of 16,456, 10,320 army personnel, 6000 naval, 136 civilians. There were numerous additions to the station, including vast spaces for docking and hangars for fighters and bombers and small craft. But there was one down side to the station; the facility's external plating was thinner than an actual military stations. And the sheer scale of the kinetic barriers may have been able to stop small asteroids and meteors it was unlikely to stop a concentrated attack.

But all in all the turian hierarchy believed this was the station for the job, to hold one end of the relay while the other was being reinforced by the rest of the turian fleets. It was also here that the council decided to send a few of its own representatives. Spectres had arrived from council space only a day ago, but they were here in number, the council had decided to dedicate its enforcers to help in this matter.

The council itself wasn't going to militarise any time soon, but that didn't mean they couldn't send their little kill force to deal with this, the Spectre's here were to scout the human worlds and report back to the council. The turians agreed to allow the council's hand here purely because the station they had here was technically illegal, and so they agreed that they won't reprimand the hierarchy if they didn't ask about the number of Spectres being assigned there.

Of course that didn't mean that everyone was happy with what was going on, for Commander Harovic Thea'el he found himself being dragged into a mess of a war, he didn't like having the council's little helpers in the midst of his fleet's operations but he had no choice in the matter.

The Spectres were to lead an attack on the human world, but this time they were splitting the force, the main body of their fleet was to engage the human forces in the primary combat arena, however a smaller precision force armed with specialised plating and stealth coating would hit from the dark side of the planet.

The plan was to get to the ground and penetrate the human's already withered defenders and secure critical locations, but also on a shadier topic, the Spectres were to attack a human facility they identified as a critical location. It was determined the vastly more powerful human vessel that appeared in a counter attack was located coming from the location.

The plan seemed relatively safe and well thought out at least for the Spectres, for Harovic this was utter varren shit, his force was to be attacking from a vulnerable point, the problem was that the humans were unlikely to leave the breach in their defences undefended for them to attack. It seemed more like a suicide attack than a proper plan of assault.

However this was not his call, the hierarchy gave him this direct order, which meant he had to go through whether or not he liked it. He felt cheated in the sense that his force was to dedicate itself to going through with a very bold plan intended on breaking a quick win for the hierarchy, but it was more that his force was going to get utterly hammered trying to do this if all went wrong.

He held his tongue and just went with it for now, but he knew that this would go horribly wrong at some point, it's not as if every battle was so simple, the human commanders were probably preparing for the main fleet's arrival at this very moment, he just hoped they weren't as prepared.

XXXXX

Location: Slip-space en route to Elis

Zeke's force was just another day out from the UCAF outpost, he just hoped he didn't miss anything, the last thing he'd need to do is have to go in and help evacuate the colony outpost because they couldn't withstand the assault that these turians had thrown at them. He chuckled at the thought; in all honesty the turians were unlikely to stop a space marine, let alone 5 full chapters which had been called there.

But still there was the ominous fact that alien forces in the past have managed to overwhelm space marines, that was no joke. As the fleet continued on its path he wondered what the UNSCs role was to be in this new war. The UNSC was still recovering from its previous wounds and so were the UCAF, but the UCAF had managed to weather the storm and win, against all odds like the UNSC, but with more armies and colonies still intact.

He knew that the UCAF would probably spearhead the majority of the conflict with the space marines and imperium, as for the UNSC it would mostly be supporting majority of actions against the turians. But once they recovered enough, the UNSC had pledged its hand in helping in future galactic conflicts.

He knew that there were over 10,000 new Spartan GEN-II currently in production, young teenagers recruited for Spartan IV and the creation of the new mechanised divisions the UNSC was making, thanks to the technology provided by the UCAF. He saw the various Mantis assault suits, they seemed flimsy a bit, but they were damn tough when it came to fire fights.

Then there was the Tarantula All-Terrain Assault Platform, a not taken from the covenant, the tank was a massive eight legged walker with guns and missile pods attached, it was designed for various conditions to crush enemy positions and forces. It was a bold idea; it was still under construction right next to the largest project currently under way.

UNSC Infinity, the command echelon hadn't dared speak of this too publically till a year before its release, the Infinity was to be the UNSCs largest naval warship, it was rushed into construction by the UNSC when the war was nearing the end, the UCAF helped with providing better construction materials and technology to help make the ship more effective.

The ship's construction was changed, if 'slightly', the size of the ship was over 7.5kms long, height was increased to 1.9kms and the breadth of the ship had been altered to a maximum of 1.3kms across, it was a fairly big ship considering how much firepower it was packing. The UCAF spared no expense in giving the UNSC all of their MAC technology at the disposal of the ship.

Infinity now sported a total MAC compliment of 12 guns, 2 forward MK-III Advanced MACs, 2 forward MK-II Super MACs, 4 pintle mounted MK-II Assault Pattern MACs, and finally 4 pintle mounted MK-V heavy MACs, all in all the guns alone could tear to shreds the heaviest armour in the covenant fleet and even the imperium's arsenal it had formidable amounts of firepower.

There were various other guns as well such as the 64 Rail Batteries, 368 CIWS 108mm guns and 184 missile pods. The total crew compliment was boosted with the increase of the ship's size accordingly, nearly 24,000 crewmen ready on the ship with a number of Spartans being assigned to the ship soon.

Zeke, almost choked when he heard that the UCAF was giving them all of the upgrades not to mention the various gravity lift upgrades, multi-fusion impulse generators and MK-VII heavy shielding fields, the whole vessel was essentially a flying fortress. But that wasn't the only thing the UNSC had been building with the UCAF, various outposts had been created to research forerunner locations including the halos.

And then there was project: Acclimation, another vessel, however this one was under wraps, the UNSC wanted it absolutely need to know basis for the people working on it, but rumours were going on about what the UNSC planned to make next. Whatever it was, the ONI had their hands all over it and they were keeping it quiet.

Zeke felt that things were about to get quite interesting, the UNSC and UCAF working with shadow projects while the imperium and its forces busily integrated with the UCAF to wage war against another alien race. As for the other races, he wasn't sure, the Tau have been keeping to themselves a lot more, and the Eldar remain in constant talks about what their plan to do.

As for the covenant, there seems to be a lot of anger being thrown at each other, the elites were busy containing the brutes, but also having to fight themselves for control of critical locations. It seemed more likely that the elites would soon be asking for the UNSC's help in dealing with current problems if they didn't ask the UCAF first.

As the rear admiral pondered in his thoughts he was interrupted, a firm voice broke the silence of the observation deck.  
>"I see you deep in thought admiral, I can only guess why." Ruyter stated.<p>

"There's a lot happening Ruyter, I can only do so much at the moment. The fleet's on its way to the UCAF outpost as we've been ordered, I see no problem in contemplating things we have left to deal with after." Zeke replied.

"Right, one can only assume so much and cope with so much, you have a large bowl to fill Zeke, and I can only imagine what the future will bring." Ruyter said with an air of calm.

"True there's a lot we have yet to face, the council of Arbiters, with the Grand Arbiter Thel we have yet to speak with on terms of territories and then various new factions in the new covenant which is still in turmoil with itself. And then the UCAF, there's been talks the UNSC wants the UCAF to form a coalition to help with future wars." Zeke summarised.

"A few events amongst possibly billions of others, the lifetime of one admiral seems rather small doesn't it?" Ruyter smiled.

"It does, it really does, however I still plan on doing my part in life, and I can only hope that the future is prosperous as all men hope for." Zeke finished as he stood up from his bench and picked up his cap.

"Going to the bridge?" Ruyter asked.

"Not yet, I need to speak with some people. Is Noble team still on deck 17?" He asked.

Ruyter replied.  
>"No they've moved onto deck 12, for firing practice, there's another 30 minutes in their slot, or would you prefer that I tell them to wait?"<p>

"I'll be good, just make sure that their compliment is ready when we reach Elis." Zeke replied as he walked down the corridor to the nearest lift.

XXXXX

UNSC Executioner- Deck 12- Firing Range

2 shots fired simultaneously both hit, but one killed the other crippled.  
>"Unlucky, still good practice." A male green armoured Spartan commented.<p>

"Right and having the only sniper rifle that happens to have 3 integrated stability fields isn't somehow cheating?" A female black armoured Spartan replied.

"Consider it a challenge." He suggested.

Nearby a fairly large armoured Spartan sat on a crate checking the barrels of his HMG- M788 -'Hammerhead', he asked his fellow cyan armoured Spartan next to him.  
>"How long have they been at that for?"<p>

The cyan armoured female glanced and then went back to checking her M6D-[FI].  
>"1 hour." She replied.<p>

The 2 Spartans continued until the green armoured Spartan asked a navy coloured Spartan.  
>"Hey commander, aren't you joining in?" He asked.<p>

The team leader looked at him and shook his head.  
>"I'm good; I'm just going over our deployment orders, someone needs to organise our status." He replied as he checked his data pad.<p>

The green armoured fellow then saw the boots of a dark heavily scarred armoured soldier who was sitting above on the rails.  
>"Hey you gonna join in?"<p>

The helmet of the dark armoured Spartan was a blank stare; well that and the face of a skeleton scratched into the visor gave him the impression that he wasn't interested.

It was then they heard the door open to the firing range and the commander turned to see the admiral.  
>"Admiral on deck." The navy armoured Spartan announced.<p>

The team broke from what they had been doing and turned to face the admiral and saluted him. The admiral nodded and said.  
>"At ease."<p>

They broke their stance and remained standing aside from the one member of their team who was still on the rails, the admiral began.  
>"Commander Carter, what's the status of your team?"<p>

"Good sir, we're just warming up." The commander of the team replied.

"What about your armour status? Have you managed to augment your armour yet?" Zeke inquired.

"Not yet sir, we were planning to head to engineering once we finished here." Carter explained.

The admiral then saw Jorge and greeted him with a warm smile.  
>"How's the chest soldier?"<p>

Jorge smiled and replied.  
>"My lungs have felt better, but I'm ready for the field."<p>

The Spartan had been unfortunate enough to get caught in crossfire with 3 elite zealots while he was helping to defend a rail battery that was helping the 'Pillar of Autumn' to escape on Reach. Jorge had been sent to a medical ship for 3 weeks while they reconstructed his internal organs and bones, it was a gruelling procedure but he was here now.

"What's the situation sir?" The black armoured female asked aptly.

Zeke replied calmly. "Not much Noble Six, we're making our entrance as close to Elis and then help defend the planet from further incursions it shouldn't be any harder than your usual routine." He said with a small smirk.

Carter seemed to smile a little as well, the defence of Reach was a costly one that nearly cost them all their lives, they were thankful for making it out alive and well considering how the odds were stacked against them so heavily. Being here and now able to fight again was a refreshing feeling, especially after the battle of the Ark and the battle against the Necron Lord Edict.

Zeke gave them a quick briefing.  
>"At the moment our deployment is purely support, we're going in to help repel any attacks being thrown at the colony and then we'll be relieved by the next battle group from Reach." He explained.<p>

"They're throwing everything they've got at this thing aren't they?" Emile asked.

"More than you know soldier, for now I need Noble on the ground when we arrive, you'll have space marines on the ground as well for support so don't start looking for trouble and play nice." He joked.

"Yes sir." The team replied.

Emile only cut in with.  
>"Does this mean I get a new knife?"<p>

XXXXX

Elis…

The attack came quickly and swiftly, the turian vessels began pouring from FTL in a multitude of assault patterns to confuse the defenders and hopefully overcome them and rush the defences to the planet. Of course this didn't work as well as they hoped, the first volley decimated the largest vessels and scattered the others.

The battle was quickly drawn out across the orbit of the planet, whole pickets of UCAF vessels picking out turian frigates and destroyers with ease, their hulls blasted away by MAC rounds or pelted into pieces by waves of HEAT missiles and particle beams and rail batteries, the turian vessels only out manoeuvred the UCAF vessels, but couldn't avoid the wall of fire that the UCAF could let loose.

The turian ships were picked off by dozens, and it was barely half an hour into the battle, but what did the turians in from range was the sniper like beams which picked off large vessels from beyond the range of the turians. The single crystalline vessel of white sails with bluish sapphire coloured bulbs kept unleashing strikes of energy which seemed to relentlessly lance turian ships.

The command vessels hadn't anticipated the long ranged vessel, however they knew that there was a means of getting around it. The only thing they could be thankful for was the UCAF Super MAC had been disabled previously in the first engagement; it was still out, but its batteries were still functional enough to fire at the turian vessels.

It was in the midst of this hellish battle that no one noticed the short bursts of light from the dark side of the world. Commander Harovic Thea'el grasped the chair in anticipation, his CIC was dimly lit, it was always dimly lit in the CICs of council vessels for some damn reason, and it wasn't as if they could be seen by an outside vessel.

The commander had a feeling that this whole endeavour was a meaningless attempt at grabbing glory or publicity; the council didn't want to instil the fear of the humans possibly going beyond the relay with their advanced weapons and wiping them all out. The asari's plan for negotiations was going on back on Thessia with the matriarchs arguing over the approach.

At the moment however the turians war with the humans mattered above all else, which is what made Harov nervous of what this surprise attack was going to do, the use of many spectres wasn't considered normal especially dealing with one new race in the galaxy, there was an agenda here and he didn't like it.

"Commander we're approaching the coordinates of their blind spot, all ships are prepared for descent." An ensign reported.

"Very well, proceed with our descent, make sure you keep us level, no ship break's formation for anything we stick in a group and descend as one, we have to reach the human capital at all costs, and there is no exception." He warned.

"Yes sir." The crewman relayed the message across.

As the turian strike force descended to the planet below Harov felt oddly worried, he was more worried about the descent rather than the battle for some reason, he trusted his crew but something felt wrong, he just couldn't put his finger on it.  
>"Sir, lead spectre would like to speak with you." The ensign interrupted.<p>

He sighed.  
>"Put him through."<p>

It was a moment before he heard the familiar voice of the council's pet varren.  
>"Commander Harovic, I see our mission is progressing smoothly?"<p>

"Spectre Saren, you know as well as I do we're doing the best we can, you'll reach your destination don't worry." Harov replied.

The spectre stated warily.  
>"I know, however I'm more cautious of unexpected, surprises." He stated.<p>

"If there's anything we'll deal with it." Harov replied.

It was then they received a sensor warning.  
>"Commander, we have reached way point one, we remain undetected, however it seems the human capital's shields are still active and the area is very lively."<p>

Harov anticipated this, he figured the humans would increase defence around the city.  
>"Very well, Spectre Saren looks as if you have a detour." He said over the coms.<p>

"And why should we risk our lives?" Saren asked.

"Because this is out of my hand." Harov replied.

And then a nearby ship suddenly exploded.  
>"Contact, we have human vessel nearby, it's got a fix on us!" The sensor officer reported.<p>

A blast and a corvette went down in a blast, Saren's voice was agitated.  
>"Very well I shall take my force from here to disable that shield, but be prepared to move commander."<p>

"I hope I can count on that." Harov replied before closing the com line.

XXXX

Meryl smiled as the turian vessels scattered.  
>"They honestly believed that trick would have worked?" She asked no one in particular.<p>

"The turians believe they have the advantage." A disembodied voice replied.

"That may be true, but they sure don't now Mike." She stated as she sat upright on her command chair.

"Now what?" Mike asked.

"Simple, we remain here and let them come to us, I've been waiting for a fight." Meryl replied.

XXXXX

Ok, I'm short on time late as its 3AM here and I have been playing Halo 4 non-stop, yes I'm sorry but Halo 4 took most of my time, I'm busy doing Infinity and also playing legendary for my third run through, and anyone who would like to join me, contact me via PM. I'd love some friends to play with and against.


	7. Chapter 6: Let blood flow free

CH6: Let blood flow free…

XXXXX

AN: I'm sorry for taking so long, but I have had to deal with some haters at the moment for some rather mature content which I had posted which they complained about it being mature in the first place. Some random guest spewed hate about it and I really just don't even know why, and this wasn't just Fanfiction but on a couple of other places, such as tumblr, FIMFiction etc... I've decided that if guests/anons cannot act civil I'll just shut down the guest reviews completely, I'm sorry to the rest of my audience but I can only deal with so much.

XXXXX

"I have so much strength inside me that even you wouldn't know what I could do. If the galaxy isn't going to love me then I'll teach it to fear me instead." –Taros Volis, Chaos Undivided…

"Death is nothing to the agents of death, we ensure death as part of who we are and embrace it, and there will be no end to the death that is to follow. Let this galaxy smell the ashes and blood we spill, let them know death has come for all of them." –Euridice- The Blood Shaper, Bleeding Talons…

XXXXX

2555/5/1

Location: Elis- Voros

The holo-display brought up a clear image of the turian vessels, 32 of them had managed to slip through the battle of the world by jumping into the UCAF sensor net's blind spot and get planet side. However there was a problem, the turians had a larger force than Meryl's own, she and 4 other vessels were guarding the city.

Tactically she was outnumbered and nearly outgunned considering the defences of the city had been crippled in the previous engagement, leaving her with a small force of ships and a few thousand marines to deploy and a few aspect warrior troupes. She was facing a rather arduous battle ahead, she had faith in her abilities, but she didn't dare underestimate an opponent.

"Mike, what's the status on the ground troops?" She asked the shrewd male AI.

Mike materialised in a collection of papers, his AI was that of a young boy from a story a very old story, of a boy trapped in a book, he took on the persona quite well.  
>"Status on the ground troops is nominal, marines have reinforced the breaches with heavy weapons and armour, however I suspect our enemy is planning to bypass these counter measures altogether."<p>

She nodded in agreement.  
>"Any thoughts on what they might try?" She asked a hand on her chin pondering.<p>

Mike looked at the display and then brought up a quick overview.  
>"Our enemies are unlikely to try the same tactic in the past and are likely to attempt to surprise us. I would not be surprised however, but as I have said they will try something to breach the barrier and wall quickly." Mike analysed.<p>

Meryl thought what means of attack this turian strike force may attempt, if they were anything like the covenant, they'd have just used a vortex bomb and ripped a hole in the shields and began a massive rush against the walls. But this wasn't the covenant, but still they may try something similar to it.

On the ground she had her forces in Delta pattern defensive formations holding the high ground and low ground against possible attack from the turians. With them she counted a total of 57 space marines, and a few aspect troupes that had come with her from the Eldar colonies. It was a comforting thought to her that her people still had some sense of honour in upholding the treaty they had agreed upon not so long ago.

As they waited for the turians to make a move the display began to show some strange abnormalities in the sensor sweeps. Mike then appeared with a very stern look on his face.  
>"Commander-." He was about to begin when she cut him off.<p>

"They're cloaked." She summarised for him.

Mike quickly compiled the threat factor and possibilities in nano seconds and concluded.  
>"Enemy vessels are using a form of stealth plating, its ancient in comparison to current holo-stealth technologies now, but it's still enough to bypass the shields." He warned.<p>

The whole sensor net went alive as the shields reported breaches from across the wall, her initial reaction was mild surprise, but she supressed it and focused on repelling the stealthy strike force.  
>"Alert the ground troops to look for shimmers in the air, and any abnormal movement, triangulate and destroy those enemy vessels, and tell the Knights of Retribution to place their best defenders around the shield relays. If they fall, the turians will be right on top of us." She ordered.<p>

Mike did as he was ordered and began relaying all of the orders to the troops on the ground and to the space marines, of course not all of the space marines took orders from the UCAF, but they at least listened to the officers. Meryl however was more concerned on one thing, where did the turians get stealth plating from?  
>'That sort of technology only exists between the UCAF and the Covenant…'<p>

XXXXX

On the bridge Harov watched the spectres exit from the hangar via cameras, but the visuals were lost a few moments later as the vessels they had gone inside shimmered into nothingness. It was a shock for Harov alright, he wasn't sure if he should have been confused or impressed. The vessels they weren't anything that he had ever seen before in his career.

When Harov first saw these things called 'Louse' he honestly couldn't believe his eyes, they were oddly shaped bulbous shuttles that were painted black and dark purple with the mark of the council on their sides. He wondered if that was some sort of joke that the council would give their spectres such oddly looking stealth vehicles, they didn't even have any armaments, they just looked alien.

He intended to ask Saren about what the vehicles were, but the spectre replied in the usual,  
>'It's none of your business' tone he only referred to it as a thing called Louse. But that was what got Harov; there was no stealth paint on the vessels they planned to use. And then there were the weapons the spectres were taking with them.<p>

Strangely shaped weapons that matched no known galactic configuration, they didn't even look like they carried any sort of ammo, of course the regular military had auto cooling vents on weapons, but at least one block of metal or two as ammo. But the weapons the spectres were carrying were nothing like mass accelerators.

The bulbous shaped weapons were in the forms of H or G shaped guns, and then there were the odd collection of large bulky green and gold shoulder mounted cannons, and of course the strange cylinder shaped cannons. It made him wonder what the council was hiding from the public and from the hierarchy, these were weapons not of any known race, so who made them?

He didn't get any answers from the spectres and he was likely to get none from the council or from anyone, he'd have to report this to the hierarchy when he could and have a formal inquiry launched into this. If the council was hiding such technologies he had a feeling that there was a lot more at play here.

For the moment though he had to prepare for the assault on the city, and he knew that the enemy vessels were going to put up a serious fight, he'd deal with the council's little pets later. He got back to the CIC and began to bring up the display. A few enemy ships all cruiser or destroyer classes waiting for his strike force to make its move.

He hoped that the spectres lived up to their reputation or this would be the costliest deployment of the spectres in history.

XXXXX

The stealth pods that had breached the shield walls had been only so successful in making it past the defenders. The space marines that had been outfitted with short range auspexes with enhanced light resonance frequencies; they were made for detecting stealth fields. As the space marine teams swept the breaches they didn't need to wait long to hit a few targets.

The primary breach was where the majority of these infiltrator vessels appeared; the UCAF marines had access to gauss batteries active bringing them to bear on the stealth crafts. The first teams quickly located the approaching vessels and marked them for the gunners. In moments the whole place was a light with gauss fire and missiles.

The first vessel went up in flames from multiple hits from the batteries; it was quickly obliterated from the skies, but a number of other infiltrator vessels that slipped through into the city. The UCAF teams were spread thin, and thus left the space marines to hold onto the more critical locations with some Helldivers.

XXXXX

The nearest shield relay that was closest to the wall at the breach point was the first on the line, and by far the most critical or it was believed. 2 squads of UCAF marines, 1 helldiver unit, 1 squad of space marines from the Knights of Retribution and a small fire team of imperial guardsmen. It didn't take much for the first wave of infiltrators to make their appearance.

The position was in a skyscraper, a large reinforced skyscraper made to survive getting smacked around by anything short of a plasma projector from a covenant super cruiser. With demolition out of the question the infiltrators aimed right for the core projector of the tower, the attack quickly, but it wasn't unexpected.

The troops held out well, the first wave attacking in pairs of 4 or 3 from various locations on the tower's landing pads and outer level structure. They attacked without pause, even as their numbers fell; it was a definitely determined enemy and one which had no intentions of breaking even with the number of space marines.

The UCAF marines let loose a stream of tungsten and steel, their mass driver enhanced assault rifles proliferating the oncoming attackers, however it seemed to only slow their progress than drop them outright. The shields that these attackers had were not normal barriers that the regular turian military wore into battle.

The marines were noticing that these attackers had a wider variety of technology, holographic projected support units seemed to be rather a nuisance at times but they were more trouble than they looked when they got into range. But then came the other units, a group of strangely shielded foot soldiers began to throw objects with little ease, encasing them in some sort of psychic field.

"Witches!" The space marine sergeant in command yelled as he fired his bolter.

However as tough as a witch was, these creatures didn't seem as capable, the bolter rounds cut through a fair number of them with ease and the others scattered into cover. The battle raged on through, it slowed down, but the battle raged for defence of the shield relays. The defenders of Elis not giving way to the attack from the infiltrators, all of them held on valiantly.

However things don't always go as planned, midway into the battle the combined alliance of troops got a taste of something new. A sharp whine from around their position and 4 large boxy and cumbersome machines appeared all fitted with drop pack and heavy looking weapons. The space marines split off and so did the teams.

"What are those things?" One guardsman asked?

"They look like mobile assault armour exo-skeletons, but they look different, they might be a cheaper knock off of ours, but that doesn't mean they're not any more dangerous boys. Keep your sights on em and don't let them break your positions down. Use heavy weapons on them and don't let them take out the damn shield relay!" The commander of the defence there ordered.

"Let them come and taste the wrath of Retribution." The space marine sergeant dared the machines.

As if on cue the machines began their attack, the infiltrator squads followed up with troops and began to lay siege once more. This time they were pushing as hard as they could against the defenders. The armoured suits lay down a wall of fire while sending of missile after missile against the defenders.

UCAF marines held on tight here, but even so they couldn't hold off the sheer speed and ferocity of the attack, they were getting battered from all sides trying to keep the attackers down. The guardsmen held hard as well letting loose laser fire on the approaching xenos but found their lasers were most effective till it came into impact with the heavier armour the aliens wore. The space marines broke squad and attacked the oncoming suits.

One marine managed to engage in hand to hand with a single knife and bolt pistol, the fight lasted a few moments with the suit's occupant being torn to shreds by the marine with the knife. The second suit wasn't so easy to drop, the concentrated fire of its heavier arm mounted machine gun let loose a wall of fire, not to mention the combined firepower of the hostiles had been focused on the marine alone.

The tactical marine went down rather painfully taking a number of wounds from AP and incendiary ammunition and finally being felled by a few direct hits from rockets. The troops didn't break from the fall of one of the marines and continued fighting fiercely as they could, but still the fight was getting messy.

The third suit was hard to reach as the attackers had learnt to concentrate fire on the space marines first; they quickly bogged down the troops. The guardsmen's laser rifles were starting to drain on max to drop the attacker's protective shields and armour. The UCAF marines began to use grenades to pick out the harder enemy positions while allowing the guardsmen to pick the survivors off.

But then reinforcements came down hard. Another pod this time intact arrived and dropped a dozen more hostiles onto their flank and began to overrun them. They came face to face with 6 armoured beings wearing the darkest armour they'd seen. These new arrivals began vanishing in shimmers of light before appearing and surprising the marines.

"Stealth tech." The officer of the UCAF marines exclaimed.

The stealth wielding aliens got closer and closer picking out the weakest members from the defenders. But what got them off guard was the plasma overcharge that struck and paralysed one arm of a space marine. The UCAF marines realised that the weapons these arrivals were using were covenant.

"What the hell's going on?" One officer yelled.

"Don't know, but they're armed with covvie tech!" A marine replied as they returned fire.

The elite members of the attackers managed to break the left flank and caused the marines to scatter as they continued pressing, the space marines held that position alone while the others tried to cover them. But their last ditch at defence was in vain, the stealth wielders managed to get to the core of the shield projector and plant a charge onto it while the others kept the marines busy.

The alien troops scattered and fell back from the tower; the human forces did so as well and quickly exited alerting their command. "This is tower 49, South East projector 118 has fallen." He alerts as the core erupts and explodes as they escape.

Across the city the lights above that shielded the city collapsed and a sudden roar came as the waiting turian vessels began their approach, the battle wasn't yet over, there were still a few more shields active and they weren't going to fall yet. But it wasn't the towers the turians were after, the spectres knew the towers were just a side mission.

The main battle was at the port.

XXXXX

Elis- Voros- orbital relay port Omicron-11

The marines of Hoffman's Helldiver squad had been held up at the port for the last 2 days now, the constant attacks had been a rather annoying hassle, especially having to take care of the novice marines and scattered PDF troops. But they held out at least this long, and with the new battle underway it was a matter of time before they replaced their position.

Hoffman stared out through his visor as the battle continued at the walls of the city; he hoped that they managed to hold out against the turians and whatever else was being thrown at them. It was then the lieutenant's attention was redirected at Greg. "Sir I've got movement." The sergeant stated.

"Where?" David asked. Greg swept his visor to the right and left of the port and began to trace the movement. "It's coming from our left and right flank; IFFs do not match any UCAF signal or otherwise." Greg reported.

David followed Greg's sensor sweeps and caught the movement; it was over the whole field he couldn't believe it. 2 dozen contacts over half the area in front of the port. He hit his com and began to relay. "All squads alert incoming hostiles across from the port, hostile count 24 drop pods of sorts, keep an eye out people." He stated.

There was a sudden rush as the defenders of the port rushed to their positions, the gunners got onto their gauss guns and others mounted the machine guns and missile pads. The port was no fort through, there was a minimal defence for the port because it was situated so deep inside the city, and there was no way that their enemies should have gotten without other units to engage.

But it seemed today was the exception for the attackers who were making their move against the port. There was a good advantage for the port though, there was only 4 entry points, and all of them were across bridges, 3 of those bridges could be retracted, but the main one couldn't, it was a highway for the majority of the traffic.

The main highway to the port was the best place to defend because it was a funnel for the troops to mow down the attacking aliens. They aimed their weapons down the highway to the locations where the pods had landed and waited for their attackers to make their move first. David ordered his unit. "Boys scatter near and far, cover the area, don't let these bastards get a foothold into the port, if necessary place charges at the support beams to the bridge." David ordered.

The Helldivers scattered to their tasks, Ken went and grabbed a few HE Demolition charges to deal with the bridge while the others got their guns trained at the bridge for movement. Greg got a sniper out and covered the passage while David went off to rally the PDF and irregulars to defend the passage to the port.

David knew this was going to end rather well. Greg reported in. "Contacts approaching from the bridge."

David looked at the bridge but there was nothing there. "Greg, no visuals on hostiles, are you sure?"

"Yes sir, they're closing the gap fast. I think they might be cloaked." He replied as he scanned continuously.

Greg knew that crossing the bridge even cloaked was a dangerous move. But still, he ordered to Reece. "Let off a few rounds, if that doesn't work them hit the fucking thing with HE rounds." He ordered.

The marine nodded and grabbed a nearby SAW with short ranged rocket attachment; the damn gun was a piece of work being one of the most used squad light machine gun weapons around since they had the M-A155 Mini-gun, the heavy anti-infantry mini-gun which could obliterate literally anything in its way, it also had a rocket launcher but a larger class, the gun overall was heavy.

Reece let of a wave of 11.56mm rounds which tore up the road and anything else that was there, he reported in his findings. "Sir, no hits, and contacts have continued to move." David knew he had been had. "Fucking light above, the damn bastards are under the fucking bridge!" He shouted to Greg who spun around in surprise.

"All positions redirect your fire around the edge of the bridge, look for any moving bodies in the water and fire!" He shouted.

The marines and PDF scrambled, but not before they began taking fire from the other side of the bridge it seemed that the infiltrators had realised the marines knew where their attack parties were coming from. The troops fired down the sides trying to hit whatever was approaching. They were rewarded with shouts of pain and agony as they clipped a few of their assailants in the water.

But that didn't last long as the enemy infiltrators broke cover and silence and began bashing their way against the troops. David grabbed his carbine and headed out when he saw a squad get blown out of their position by strange blue aura. A feminie figure appeared in clad black hardsuit with lines of energy running over her.

"Take that bitch out!" He ordered.

The marines concentrated and blew the alien to shreds, but 4 more took her place and soon the troops were being tossed around like a salad. David got his carbine bearing down on the nearest psychic 'assumed', and let off a HE grenade. The alien caught it but David let off a burst and hit the grenade in front of the alien.

The xeno female was engulfed in a bright explosion which left a smoking crater where she had been, the others were following same suit, but the more they dropped the more attackers began to appear. It was then they began to get overwhelmed, and not long before they came face to face with a fairly formidable enemy.

6 armoured aliens appeared in strange black suits looking sort of like helldivers but seemed odd, they began unleashing hell on the troops with energy weapons, covenant energy weapons. Reece exclaimed as he fell back to the nearby barricades to the port. "The fuck they doing with covvie energy repeaters and storm rifles?"

Greg managed to stifle out. "The fuck do I know? Kill the assholes." He replied getting his grenade out and lobbing it at the creature. Before long Ken reported. "Sir the bridge is lost I have to get he rest of the men back we can't hold out."

David replied. "Get your men to the port and we'll cover you."

David redirected the guns around Ken's demolition team as they fell back, soon they gathered to the entrance of the port. This had taken a surprising turn for the world and if they couldn't hold out now the turians would have a direct route to the heart of Voros. David called in command.  
>"This is Lieutenant Hoffman, we're being overrun repeat defences at Omicron have failed and we're being drive back, all available support direct yourselves to the port now!"<p>

The marines fell back into the port and began to seal it down and head to the last line of defence against their pursuers. But help wasn't getting there any time soon.

XXXXX

Meryl brought her frigates and destroyers down on the attackers hard as they attempted to break through the weakened shields, 2 more projectors had failed and a whole section was under threat of collapse. Meryl knew the locations were lost, once the projectors were busted they couldn't be repaid unless a whole technical unit went out to repair them.

The attacking turian vessels began to drop in whatever troops and vehicles they could into the breach, but that was becoming another massacre, instead they scattered their forces as they got the ships under the shield barrier. Meryl watched as one turian cruiser was obliterated by sustained fire from 4 corvettes.

But still it wasn't enough, she only had a handful of vessels against the oncoming waves of turian ships and it wasn't letting up. She realised that the turian officer in command was also playing a dangerous game, he was ordering his vessels to throw themselves at the UCAF ships so that they could finish off the weakened defenders.

Bold move and it was working, her ships were taking far too much damage from the enemy vessels throwing themselves at her forces, she hoped that the defenders above were getting through alright because her fleet wouldn't last much longer. Her thoughts were interrupted as a dying enemy frigate rammed itself into one of her corvettes and brought them both down over the city.

"Call Farseer Taldeer, the city will be lost if we continue to sustain losses tell her we're to fall back an regroup for a counter!" She ordered.

XXXXX

Location: Unknown

Time: Unknown

The factors in all of his attacks didn't matter, they had managed to get to fight and a fight they had, 'Soul Shriek' screamed in his hand as he gutted another filthy xeno. The blue blood stained his red and brass coloured armour, he hated the stench but it was blood nonetheless, he screamed out.  
><strong>"BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE!" <strong>The chant echoed inside the large station as the rest of his blood brothers moved with crazed haste, they charged in even when pelted by heavy artillery they still made and effort to close the distance and gore and maim their enemies.

Blood lathered the station's floor as the followers of the Blood Sworn swarmed in with fellow blood thirsting warbands, the Bleeding Talons and Soul Scars broke through across the xeno station killing and goring all they could in their path. The shrieks of maniacal laughter filled the interior of the station as the pitiful creatures began to break in fear and run.

"Kragus, we have their leaders held up in the tower overlooking the city, we shall claim their skulls." A fellow brother reported.

Kragus the Blood Seeker nodded to himself and replied. "Good, I shall take point."

He sprinted through the bloodied levels of the station enjoying the massacre around him, the blood of these enemies splattering the decks. He rushed onwards to the massive tower where the real fight was. Upon arrival gunships swarmed around firing missiles and waves of rounds attempting to slow the berserkers down, their efforts were in vain as Raptor squads ripped through the skies and began tearing into the gunships.

The stinking smell of blood reeked from corpses lain out and mutilated by his war brothers, Kragus arrived at the base of the tower where the xeno defenders had set up large turrets and guns to hold back the attack, he snarled. "Where is Iko and his Soul Breakers?" He asked the nearest war brother.

At that moment a loud roar and the entrance exploded as a large object slammed into it, as the dust cleared Kragus got his answer, 6 large armoured black chaos terminators appeared and declared.  
><strong>"YOUR SOULS ARE OURS!"<strong> The deep hollow voices echoing into the building.

The xeno took in the sight of the massive horned metal monstrosities with skulls and trophies hanging off them, the aliens began to break and run, but their attempts were futile. Terminators brought their stormbolters down and blew the creatures from limb to limb and splattered them across the walls.

Kragus smiled. "Let us take their leaders heads!" He roared and led the attack in.

However the one thing he underestimated was the cruelty of how the xeno built their damned lifts, the trip took an estimated 10 minutes just to reach the top, either someone had a serious sense of sadism like Slaanesh or these xeno had issues with getting things going, they had to listen to an annoying beat which didn't seem to end. Once at the top the annoyed chaos marines erupted out in anger and began to just slaughter everything in their way.

Kragus yelled in absolute blood lust. "The one who finds me the bastard who made that sadistic thing shall have my blessings to Khorne!" He spewed out in fury.

The xeno inside the tower's defence began to lay out fire, but still they were no match for the sheer durability of the Chaos Space Marines speed or armour and were just crushed and gored before they could put up a substantial fight. It was a one sided slaughter as the whole place began to fill with the blood of the xeno.

It was only when Kragus took his brothers to the centre they came upon a real challenge. The xeno had barricaded themselves inside the centre of the tower, where the leaders were likely hiding and saying their last prayers, it was guarded by a dozen walking machines as big as Astrates themselves, and a multitude of troops all armed and ready to fight.

"**THIS IS IT FOR THE BLOOD GOD!"** He roared and led the Bloodsworn in.

The marines hit metal and flesh with the xeno, a few of his brothers were felled by concentrated fires of troops and missiles finding the kinks in their armour and blasting them to shreds, but his attack did not halt and they continued to press hard. They slammed into the bodies of the xeno and began shredding them or crushing.

The viscera of a dozen lay before Kragus who gutted then with his chainfists and double sided chainsword. He splattered the blood of his enemies over his body as he relentlessly smashed and gored them with ease. The xeno seeing the horrific sight began to panic and break, but it wasn't enough.

Kragus grabbed a fleeing xeno and crushed it in half. He then led his brothers to the entrance of the interior of the building and slammed into it hard, the doors groaned but it wasn't enough, he motioned for the terminators to take lead and they did so. The terminators brought their fists to bear and slammed into it buckling the doors integrity and almost breaching it, one more push and the doors finally gave way.

"**BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!"** He screamed as he charged in with the warband.

The xeno inside had all gathered, a few dressed officials and leaders of the station along with whatever guards, but none of them could stem the attack. Kragus sunk his chain fist into the nearest xeno and ripped him in clean halves before grabbing another shooting at him and gutting and crushing it.

The one being he picked out though was the elderly looking creature with the gilded weapon standing and shouting amongst the killing and dying. He jumped over the mess and crushed a guard reaching the alien who then fired at him in brave defiance. Kragus crabbed him and let his chainsword slam into the creatures stomach rending all its organs across the ground, the alien spluttered and died. Kragus then ripped its head off and tossed the body away, screaming.  
><strong>"SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE!"<strong>

The station around him was engulfed in the same chant as the chaos warriors feasted on the defenceless station.

XXXXX

Citadel- Council Tower

The chamber was dead silent all of the occupants hushed in dread of the news, this was worse than the turians could imagine. The asari were bustling for the final verdict.

"Are these reports true? Did councilman Terius die at the station's defence with half of all the defenders?" Valen inquired.

A ragged looking officer with half his face scarred and a section of his mandible missing nodded. "It was all we could salvage from the ruins of the station sir, the noise just cuts to inaudible screeching and it drove some of my men insane." He sombrely replied.

"Merciful spirits." Valern exasperated as he put his hands on his face.

"25,980 lost at the relay, this is insane." The salarian councillor stated as he looked over the reports.

"What kind of monsters are we fighting against?" Valern muttered.

Tevos then stated. "What is our verdict gentlemen, shall we bring the attention of all races to this?" She asked.

"Yes." Valern sighed. The salarian agreed, Tevos nodded. "It is unanimous, the council races are to prepare for full scale war and mobilisation. However it is still to be determined whether or not the humans have been responsible this act is in precaution to possible invasion of council space."

"There is still one more matter." The turian officer interrupted.

Tevos raised her eyebrow.  
>"There's still Hurin." He shrugged as he mentioned the released POW.<p>

XXXX

END

Also still accepting OC legions and such, please no more space marine chapters the last 3 I go were exactly the same. So no more marines unless they're actually got something unique about them.

Chaos forces are really on the go.

Dark eldar minimal availability.

Tau coming up next and then a few others.


	8. Chapter 7: The Tides of Change Cometh…

CH7: The Tides of Change Cometh…

XXXXX

AN: Have been recently occupied with all my MLP fics sorry about that, and also I'm going to be posting the final chapters to Era of Contravene up pretty soon, I need to get stuff sorted here and also I may be heading over to Melbourne in 1 month so I will not be writing anything for a few weeks or so.

Anyone have any chaos force or Tau to add you should submit them soon enough. Also eldar are available alongside the imperial guard. And who wants Ciaphas Cain in this? If not then don't worry.

Enjoy the chapters I post for now.

XXXXX

2555/5/2

Elis- Voros

Over 4 hours have passed in the battle and it was worsening, Meryl hadn't underestimated her opponent on the contrary she predicted every move that this turian was making and it was proving to be difficult to match him. The turian's forces had arrived with reinforcements from above via various drop ships and gunships now arriving from orbit.

She had no means to stemming this tidal wave of attack due to lack of firepower and troops, the space marines were having their hands tied with the mysterious infiltrators who had snuck into the city's boundaries and were playing hell with them. The sheer amount of resources being thrown at the city was a desperate move to capture the place, but it was a costly one for the turians, and whoever their shadowy allies were.

At the moment Meryl was down to her last ships, 3 warships with 2 corvettes, the turian still had a dozen of his own, the last fight would determine the successful defence of Elis or its fall, and she gritted her teeth in concentration, wondering if her mother's ability to sense the future had rubbed off on her. She felt it moving, but she couldn't tell by how the tides were rolling, she could feel them against her.

But there was something, something she could use to draw this battle out for the turian attacking, it was then she heard the echoes of the com channel to the port's primary orbital elevator.  
>"-overrun, falling back, any and all assistance to the Omicron orbital relay." The transmission was clear, the turians had managed to send a infiltration force to hit the relay, and it was proving a definite challenge to hold it.<p>

But that wasn't the only problem; the turians had proven far more resourceful than initially anticipated, there were over 2 dozen reported locations that were now under heavy assault, not just from infantry but a mechanised unit on top of that. The suits had proven difficult to disable or destroy, and with that there was a report that the front line was now crumbling as the marines did a tactical retreat.

The situation was getting worse as they were falling back to the inner second defensive grid; it wouldn't be much longer before the second line would be getting swarmed by these turians, if they managed to drop in further reinforcements. But from the reports coming in from above, the battle was raging on with the turians suffering extensive casualties attempting to get to them.

She knew that she was in a dangerous position, she loses any more ground. She found herself in a really bad position, it was only when she was about to make a decision fate had given her a hand.  
>"Ma'am dozens of contacts, they're not UCAF…" The com officer then exclaimed.<br>"It's the UNSC reinforcements, they're here!"

Meryl's eyes went wide and then sighed.  
>"Thank the fates."<p>

XXXXX

Location- Elis

Zeke stood on the bridge of the Executioner watching as the fleet approached the frontline, before him the battle raged on it seemed the UCAF had put up more than a good fight, the turian fleet was in pieces across the orbit of the planet, but it wasn't over just yet. There were still reinforcements pouring out from FTL.

Jensen asked Ruyter. "Tactical analysis?"

The AI materialised and replied.  
>"Good sir, we've got more than enough firepower to match these xeno's, though I'd advise taking a more forward advance, the turians seem to be using everything at their disposal including their ships as weapons. I suggest we engage and deploy, get the troops to help remove the problem on the ground and eliminate the risk of losing them here." Ruyter stated calmly.<p>

"Fair enough, bring the ships around to bear on the enemy's primary force, we'll split off the carriers from the main force with a picket of corvettes and have 'Going Under', 'When Tomorrow Comes', 'Tread On My Dreams', 'Better Late Than Never', 'The Sun Also Rises' protect their descent to the ground." Jensen ordered.

"What of the Spartans?" Ruyter asked.

"Send them on the Midnight Sky and have her drop them in at Voros to help deal with the turian forces there." He replied

Ruyter acknowledged and relayed the orders; the flock of light frigates broke from the fleet alongside the carriers and headed down to the world. Jensen then focused on the battle ahead.  
>"Have all ships form alongside the Executioner, we'll take point and spear the enemy's flank, make sure that our formation stays aligned. Have all batteries charged and missiles loaded for a full spread."<p>

"Yes sir." Ruyter said as the ships began to come together.

The ships had all received their upgrades, new Advanced MAC guns and first class of energy plating and shielding of course they've never been tested, but now was a better time than ever to see how much these flying fortresses could take. It wasn't going to be an easy fight though; the turians outnumbered the UNSC forces and the UCAF and Imperial forces 7 to 1.

"What was it that Rtas said at the battle of the Ark?" Ruyter asked as he analysed the situation.

"Then it is a fair fight." Jensen replied aptly.

"Truly it isn't." Ruyter smirked.

The Executioner charged the MAC guns and brought its massive ship to ship rail batteries online, dozens of guns aimed forward ready to send lethal bolts of tungsten at their enemies, thousands of turrets armed and primed to swat enemy fighters and missile pods loaded with their deadly payload, the Executioner was more than a challenge for the turians and so was the entire UNSC fleet that was deployed.

The heaviest ships took their place in the rear while all of the lighter crafts took place in front; Executioner took point in a javelin formation. The Executioner was going head to head with the enemy's flagships and would blow a hole in their lines. As they closed the distance, the turians began rapidly deploying their ships to intercept, over hundreds turned to face the UNSC force.

"We're at 125,000km we're just approaching weapons range." Ruyter stated.

"Good once all ships reach weapons range let loose a whole volley, after that we fire at will, but do not break formation we will break once we've broken through their lines. But maintain the fighting within range of the planet; we don't need to chase them anymore than we have to." Jensen ordered.

As the ships reached the front, waves of fighters spilt from bays into formation, the Broadswords, Longswords, Shortswords and Glaive interceptors got loose and began taking their place in the formation. Once they broke through it was going to be a free for all. Before them the angular shapes of the turian vessels became more apparent, their alien designs nothing like any known species the UCAF had encountered or fought.

Jensen honestly wondered if these beings even knew the concept of what the human race had gone through to survive, if they didn't well it was too bad for them then. The enemy force clustered in large packs to avoid being caught in a direct wave of shots; of course they probably thought the UNSC and UCAF ships didn't have much range in their guns.

Well they were dead wrong. At 105,000km Ruyter relayed.  
>"We're in weapons range."<p>

Jensen nodded.  
>"All ships fire!"<p>

The 21 ships let loose a barrage of light the batteries blinded anyone looking at the front muzzle of the guns; of course they were the turians who were unfortunate to register the brilliant flash before they were quickly obliterated. The turians lines collapsed in seconds, the first volley took massive chunks from their force.

The turian fleet packs scattered and quickly attempted to speed towards the UNSC ships, from the initial volley 36 ships destroyed, either hit by the MAC round penetrating a vessel behind another or by the sheer force of the gun sending ships colliding into one another. The turians lines quickly dissipated and it seemed their coordination had completely collapsed.

"Sir, they're command ship might have been hit, but their ships are scattering, they're still on a intercept for our fleet, but they're now individual targets." Ruyter reported.

"Then we proceed, don't bother with the scattered ships, and keep pressing till we've destroyed their formation then bring us around to holding orbit." He replied.

The fleet pressed the attack with more volleys, the 2 other packs of ships were smashed in moments, the turian forces found themselves at a loss as the range of the UNSCs guns were vastly superior. The scattered ships seemed to attempt to take on the UNSC ships regardless of their size. Of course they didn't exactly match up against firepower of even just one heavy destroyer, since the upgrades of the UNSC fleet with the assistance of the UCAF, the guns were fairly formidable.

The numerous 50mm CIWS point defence guns let loose torrents of rounds at the enemy frigates the high explosive rounds blasted away, and to add to that, the Paris had received a few additions, there were 8 MA-570 anti-ship batteries added since the refits, each capable of firing 4 inches of tungsten and composite steel metals against the enemy ships at 40% the speed of light. Of course that wasn't exactly the only weapon available, there were dozens of detachable archer missile pods prepared.

The turian vessels seemed to be obliterated in moments their kinetic barriers collapsing after only moments of directed fire from the guns, the Paris class heavy frigates turned the turians back or simply gutted them outright. As the turians forces collapsed, the rest of the force began pushing out the turian forces.

The turians began falling back. Zeke saw as they began rolling back.  
>"Ruyter how's the situation below?" He asked.<p>

Ruyter replied aptly. "Not good admiral, I calculated a number of hostile forces below attacking the city, the carriers touched down just 5 minutes ago, they're currently mopping up the enemy forces. But it seems they're encountering heavier than normal resistance."

"What sort of resistance?" He asked.

XXXXX

The initial landings were fairly quick, the first PODs to land touched ground outside the city of Voros' outskirts. The first marine detachments quickly set to advancing behind the turian's forces; it wasn't just them of course, Noble team landed ahead in the city. There was also deployment of suits as well; the HRUNTING teams deployed, helped set the foothold on the ground.

Of course the turians hadn't been completely defeated, but it allowed for the UNSC light frigates to get their first real taste of combat, their MACs let loose a volley from behind them destroying or crippling those in range, those that remained turned to face the ships. The various 108mm Vulcan interceptors, and then there were over 4 (triple linked) 50mm M870 point-defence guns, and 6 MA-550 anti-surface guns that had quad linked barrels which were all UCAF rail guns, each were able to fire 4 inch tungsten shells at 35% the speed of light.

The primary guns tore holes through the remaining turian vessels with horrendous ease, the approaching turians ships were dispatched fairly quickly. The UNSC fighters went out to engage the remaining enemy fighters lightening the load on the defenders of the world. However the battle wasn't entirely over.

As Noble team was deployed they approached from the breaching point where the turians had penetrated the defences.

XXXXX

The black armoured plating of Six's suit was well suited for this environment, considering the sheer amount of rubble and smoke created not to mention it was still quite dark, there was about 5 hours left of the night before the sun rose over this world and then it was probably going to be regular army and marines going through the city on mop up operations.

Six stopped and called over her com.  
>"Jun anything?"<p>

"Nothing at the moment Six, there's way too much smoke for me to see over, all I can tell you is that those split faced bastards are still active." He pulled his sniper back as a shot hit the side of the falcon he was in. "Sons of bitches are good shots, at least some of them, keep to the shadows and make your way 4 streets ahead and then turn to your left, there was a report of some UCAF troops still holding out there."

"Ok I'm on it." She replied.

As the com went off, he heard Carter call to him. The commander asked.  
>"How's our lone wolf?"<p>

"She's making her way to the front line. She's almost on top of the UCAF troops there; once she links up she'll be on her own for a while." Jun replied as he looked through his modified sensor scope.

"Leaving the kid to do it alone doesn't usually seem like you." Jorge commented.

Carter replied. "Just letting her stretch her legs, besides she's better suited for this than us. No offence Emile."

"None taken, to be honest I'm happier staying high and dry for the moment anyway, I'd like to observe my prey before taking them. Beside Six's been around us for a while, I'd like to make my own, 'evaluations'." He replied as he watched over.

"Charming…" Kat added as if in repulsion to the thought of him trying to make a move on the hyper lethal member of their squad.

"I can be when I want to." Emile replied.

Six down below weaved her way through the ruined streets of the city towards the orbital relay, as she closed the distance she took notice of the numerous corpses that were now littering the roads, turian bodies seemed mostly concentrated here alongside UCAF and imperial casualties, however the massive bulking titans of space marines didn't seem as apparent here.

"There's a lot less space marines here, I wonder where they all went." She mumbled to herself.

As she reached the corner of the building, she began looking around for the traces of the team that was here, she found nothing at first, just spent cases and mags and clips, but then she noticed the signal on her HUD. "Oly, oly oxen free." She repeated. She had heard the code during the recovery of the Spartan IIs from the surface of Reach just following the battle against the covenant super cruisers.

She began looking for the source of the signal until she faced the inside of the building.  
>"Commander, I'm receiving a signal possibly from survivors, I can't pin it down, but it seems to be originating from the building here." She stated cautiously as she looked around the entrance.<p>

Carter took a moment to reply.  
>"We have no idea what's in there Six. Our sensor sweeps can't penetrate far, there's far too much interference, for the sake of the mission this isn't necessary I'd advise you should go and forget out the location of this unit. Go to site 23 and look for the Space Marines assigned to that area, it should be a lot more insightful."<p>

She nodded and sighed, she was sure there might have been a reason for the signal, but orders were orders at least for the time being, once things got going she would probably acting on her instinct. She never knew of what was at the signal inside the shop, which would have helped considering there was a dead marine with a warning attached to him. "They were waiting for us."

Six headed directly across the road to the next marker and found the street just in ruins; just more blood stains a few limbs and no bodies strangely. She stepped over some rubble and peeked around the corner of the block, there was still no sign of bodies but just more signs of battle. It seemed the advance here was rather fast, there were more signs of used ammo cases rather than high explosives or used rocket ammo or burning vehicles.

She crept around the corner and headed towards the tower. Six kept checking her sensors for signs of any hostiles or movement but it remained clean, at least that's what she thought. She only noticed the faint shimmer of light behind her in the corner of her eye, she reacted instinctively, she brought her SMG to bear and let loose a burst of fire, her 9mm HEAP rounds blew through the stealth field of her stalker.

A turian in full gear appeared from the place where she had fired, he was dazed only for a moment before rolling away as quickly as he could. Six kept firing away hoping to catch the turian, she carefully jogged backwards to the nearest pile of rubble as she continued shooting, but it seemed luck wasn't on her side today.

Another turian appeared this time it was firing at her with a plasma carbine, her shields took a beating from the sudden assault and she immediately hugged the ground to avoid being hit any more. Her shields began to recharge after a moment and she let loose a few blind shots to keep the turian with the plasma carbine down.

The other turian was making his way around her other flank, she figured that she couldn't possibly hold them both off for very long, and of course fate seemed to fuck her ever more, a third turian appeared and this time it was wielding a plasma fletcher, a plasma shotgun which fired a scattering of condensed plasma over a fairly long range and the gun could track her.

She was having the time of her life alright, as the three turians closed on her position a sudden hollow shriek screamed through the firefight and then the turians fire was redirected elsewhere. Six didn't look over out of caution, but it seemed the turians had gotten jumped on. A short scream of panic and sporadic fire before her sensors showed friendlies.

"I'm coming out!" She shouted before stepped out of her cover.

She found herself faced with half a dozen eldar, two howling banshee's, a striking scorpion, a dire avenger and two night stalkers. They had their guns aimed at her before lowering in response. They talked amongst themselves for a moment in their alien tongue before turning to her again.  
>"You stumble through the darkness mon'keigh, be careful where you tread, the shadows are not safe."<p>

Six hated when they referred to her as a child, but of course the eldar lived very long lives, she just hoped they didn't intend to ridicule her with their language.  
>"Thanks for the tip, I'm heading to the orbital relay tower, is the path there clear?" She asked.<p>

The eldar looked at each other and then the banshee stepped forwards.  
>"It is unknown." She said tentatively.<p>

"What do you mean unknown?" Six replied.

"The path to the tower has been riddled with dangers; the turians have taken to a desperate tactic of holding the tower, and for reasons unknown; however there were reports of your comrades holding the tower." The banshee explained.

"So the tower base is unsecure, yet there is a chance to help retake the tower?" Six summarised.

The banshee looked at her comrades and nodded.  
>"That is a crude summary; however taking the tower is a far greater challenge."<p>

"How many turians could possibly be at the tower that we can't handle as a whole?" Six asked.

The eldar banshee dead panned. "Over a thousand."

Six registered the response and nodded.  
>"That might present a problem."<p>

She tapped onto her com and called.  
>"Commander, I've just found some eldar stragglers, they helped me out, but it seems the primary landing zone isn't a possible site for us."<p>

"The tower base is overrun?" Carter assumed.

"Yes, the area by the Eldar's report suggests a force far too large for us to take head on." She replied.

"We can't set down without drawing attention to the turians, we'll keep in the air and try to provide air support, you'll have to locate a suitable landing zone or make one, and we'll be there, just pop blue smoke once you've determined a location and if necessary use red if you have to clear an area." Carter informed her.

"Very well sir." She replied aptly.

The com went off and she turned to the eldar.  
>"My commander can't land anywhere here unless we draw the attention of the turians to us, he's suggested we take a direct means of landing the teams down or not, we can either clear the landing zone, or we make one."<p>

The eldar conversed amongst themselves once more before turning towards her again.  
>"There may be a means of gaining assistance, however it is rather precarious."<p>

"How precarious?" Six asked.

"There are others, space marines who stand at a nearby a restaurant nearby, they have held the position for some time we are unsure if they remain there, but they may be able to aid you." The banshee explained.

"What you're not coming with me?" She asked.

"No, we shall remain here and keep this section of the road clear for you to approach unhindered. Once you have gathered your allies, return here and we may proceed." The banshee stated.

"Fine, but just one thing, you never told me your name." Six said with interest.

The banshee looked over at her fellow warriors and nodded. "I am Evei'Shala the exarch of the Howling Banshees."

"I'm noble six, rank Lieutenant; it's finally nice to meet an eldar that's not condescending." She replied before heading down the road to the location of the space marines.

XXXXX

High above the city Meryl took a list of all the damaged and lost ships which had been defending the city, it was a pretty heavy fight and she knew that the turians would use anything and everything at their disposal to win this fight. She just never knew how badly these bastards wanted to win; it was enough to some of them to actually sacrifice ships to get to her.

She found it fairly brave and rather reckless for them to make such a move, but it had worked to an extent that they had crippled or destroyed half her fleet. She was left with barely 4 functioning ships able to hold their ground. She just wondered how far they had gotten into the city before the UNSC managed to land troops and repel them.

She admitted the turians threw everything they had to win; she just hoped they didn't actually win in this case. She went over repair reports when a com officer called in.  
>"Ma'am I'm receiving reports from above, it seems the turians have been recalled for the moment, but something's happened." The com officer said in a concerned tone.<p>

"What?" She asked.

The com officer had to listen intently before he turned back and reported.  
>"They've said that the Void Stalker has been badly damaged by enemy boarding teams, they report that their engines have been crippled and that Farseer Taldeer has been abducted!" The officer relayed ecstatically.<p>

Meryl's blood froze; they took the Farseer, one of the most influential farseer in the newly formed Eldar colonies. This was a calamity waiting to happen, especially once the council of seers hears of the news. She just hoped her parents could stop the situation from escalating, and hopefully recover the farseer before things start going downhill.

She called over to Mike.  
>"What happened during the abduction?"<p>

Mike appeared and reported.  
>"Initial after action reports state that the Farseer was lost during a short engagement with several turian vessels, strangely there were pods deployed onto the hull but none from the vessels, they punched through the shields with little resistance and managed to go undetected till they were well inside the ship."<p>

"How long did it take for them to reach the CIC?" Meryl asked.

"Amazingly they reached her within 20 minutes." Mike replied.

"How did they manage to get to her so easily?" She pondered.

"Commander, I'm receiving communications from the UNSC forces. Covenant forces have just arrived." Mike stated aptly.

Meryl broke her train of thought and replied.  
>"About damn time."<p>

XXXXX

(Covenant capital ship) CCS- Absolute Redemption

Thel stood at the forward helm watching the display of the world ahead, his arrival wasn't timely as it was before, and the entire covenant fleet had seemingly missed quite a bit of the battle. The UCAF and UNSC as well as Imperial forces were already mopping up the remaining enemy forces. His attention was drawn as a hearty voice chuckled.  
>"A shame to have missed such a battle, we would have surely left an impression on the upstart race."<p>

Behind Thel, Rtas stepped forward with a little bit of disappointment. Thel nodded in response.  
>"In deed, this would have been a fight to be written in the annals of history." He said aptly.<p>

"The cloak suits you." Rtas said as he gestured to Thel's new armour.

Thel was clad in full armour, but with greater significance, his armour had been upgraded quite substantially since the war with the humans, being newly anointed Grand Arbiter of the order of Arbiters. He was given rank and position over all of the arbiters now in existence, his symbolic efforts to defend his people from the insidious lies of the prophets and restoring order amongst his people in bringing them to this new future.

Not to mention establishing the New Covenant with the help of the Advent known as Vincent, and the reformed prophet of Amity, his place was secured in the hierarchy of the covenant; Arbiters were to now maintain order and justice in the covenant as an independent faction in matters of the covenant.

As he gained his position he gained ever more respect, he had 45 arbiters and many more to come, of course the ones he had were still being trained, but they would soon take their places in the order to maintain peace and justice in the covenant. His armour was symbolic to his position; the armour he wore had marks of shame, reformed into the mark of honour.

He also sported some rather beautifully crafted pieces on his armour as well as a cloak, all knew who he was and it made him feel confident he could accomplish what the other arbiters could never achieve, independence from the prophets. Their tampering and plots had killed many of those for the interest of the prophets alone; he would rewrite the place of the arbiters to be what they had once been, honourable.

"Rtas, how long till we arrive over the city of Voros?" He asked.

"Within the hour, they are still dealing with certain stragglers." Rtas replied.

"Very well. But keep our fighters sweeping the area, the enemy may have been driven from this world, but they are yet to be defeated." Thel stated before turning his attention back to the view over the world. There was something wrong.

XXXXX

Meryl watched the tactical display of the approaching covenant force, she was thankful for their assistance, rather than dreading their existence, the human covenant war had taken many lives. She was amazed the UCAF was so open for the new covenant; of course Thel was the kind of person who seemed to honour almost everything he said.

As the covenant fleet approached Mike appeared.  
>"Commander, I'm getting scattered reports, but it seems there's a power surge at relay point Omicron, it's not possible…" Mike muttered.<p>

"What is it?" Meryl asked.

"They've just activated a slip-space drive!" He shouted.

"What?" She exclaimed.

It was then the air began to ionise and the winds picked up around them, the covenant ships that were closest seemed to be pulled in by the sheer gravimetric forces how being generated by the slip-space drive, it was alarming in the least, there was panic from all of the com lines. Meryl understood what the turians had done, a sneaky fucking plan, but it seemed to have worked.

They used the orbital relay's solar generator to power the slip space drive and activated it over the planet's orbit, but the forces being generated wasn't for a ship going into slip space if was for a ship going out of slip space. Her ship was pulled towards the centre of the city; the frigate's stabilisers were slowly overwhelmed.

"Mike, order all hands for crash landing." She roared over the alarms.

Mike got the order out for them to brace but she couldn't hear him as the slip space rift finally came open, what came through made her damn sure that it wasn't normal. The CIC had the full view of the ship, its elongated shape, it was sparking electricity as it came forward and it wasn't alone, dozens of smaller vessels poured through deploying swarms of fighters.

'What the hell was going on?' She asked to herself as her frigate finally slammed into a nearby shield pylon.

She was thrown to the side and knocked unconscious only the sounds of alarms ringing as she passed out.

XXXXX

From orbit Zeke watched as the situation below began to collapse really fast, an unknown slip space rupture had let loose a mass of unknown vessels right into the city's centre, and from what came through over the com channels it was overwhelming the already beaten up defenders. He stepped over to his command chair and called over to Ruyter.

"Bring the fleet around, and get a message to the UNSC and UCAF command that the situation here just escalated." He ordered.

"Aye sir." Ruyter replied as he relayed emergency codes.

The UNSC fleet turned its heads to the planet. Zeke saw the fighting down below begin to worse, the hostiles were bombing the city with point defence lasers and their primary guns, and they were outright demolishing the city from within its boundaries. He was damn impressed at their risky gambit, but somewhat disgusted by their determination to kill everything like the zealous covenant forces that he found not long ago.

It was then he saw the covenant ships under the command of Thel begin to follow suit with Zeke, they were heading down as well, the situation demanded they try to salvage this situation ASAP, but something didn't feel right about this, why the surprise attack? Why now of all time launch a surprise attack right after losing the battle?

It made no sense, they had been beaten, and they couldn't take the capital, at least they haven't managed to do so, so far. But Elis wasn't that critical of a world to them, at least not officially. So why all this trouble?

XXXXX

Taldeer came to as her mind cleared away the pain, she looked around the room it was bare aside from the front entrance, she felt her arms and legs suspended. She saw a large ring with cuffs with some sort of kinetic field holding them in place. She recalled the attack on her ship but nothing more than a flash of light and some alarms.

She was disorientated but managed to kill 3 assailants with psychic blades she had with her, but they stunned her with a shot to her chest, the rest of blurred. And now she found herself here in the midst of very likely a hostile race, she wondered if these creatures knew what she was. He attention was directed to the doors opening to the room.

3 feminie like creatures stepped through, two were clad in armour and the last had a headdress and skin tight suit. She almost thought they looked like spawns of She Who Thirsts, but they looked untwisted like the warp spawned nightmares. The senior of the 3 addressed her directly.  
>"Ah such a pleasant surprise, I've been waiting a long time for this..." She smiled sadistically.<p>

XXXXX

And end…

Damn I'm tired well guys I'm still taking OCs and armies…

Ideas as well and proofreaders.

(My arm is falling off.)


	9. Chapter 8: Path of War

CH8: The Path of War…

XXXXX

UCAF Military Archivist/Historian- Edwin Dullan

"It was a brilliant stroke of genius for the turians using salvaged covenant technology; it was impressive indeed that they even managed to rig up a quantum communications link to get the slip-space calculations pin precision.  
>But the mistake they made was that they assumed the UCAF would withdraw its forces from the city or for that matter they didn't see a certain hinge in their plans regarding a certain team of UCAF Helldivers, Young Bloods (white shields), and one squad of Astrates and a Spartan III who happened to be present when they began their real invasion." UCAF Archives, First Contact War- A Review: 5th Edition.<p>

XXXXX

Location: Elis- Domestic District 12

3 hours prior to unknown hostile incursion…

It was just her luck, the location of those supposed Space Marines proved to be a little late; the group had already moved off to join off some defensive team south east. It was somewhat inconvenient that the Space Marines weren't present at the time they're needed; she'd prefer having their firepower. But subtlety isn't something the Space Marines are famous for, that and they are sort of obvious considering their sheer height not to mention bulky armour.

Noble Six found herself tearing across streets towards the Omicron relay; she traversed the damaged and scarred terrain efficiently. Considering she'd been doing this for years. She knew what best means to navigate the ruined city, but as she got closer to the tower the more detours she had to take avoiding turian gunships which were scouring the area.

She hadn't run into any enemy patrols, but that could change at any given moment, she was playing it safe so she'd avoid any unnecessary use of ammo. She knew that wasting time just to silence a couple of troop patrols wasn't worth the effort or the detection. She intended to get to the Space Marines and see if they knew what the turians were up to in the orbital relay.

As she cut across an intersection filled with dead bodies of turians and a few UCAF marines, she noted that the enemy gunships had stopped patrolling the district she had entered into. It was likely that the turians were still dedicating their forces into fighting UCAF resistance at the Orbital Relay, but there might be another reason.

Six soon found a high overlooking position near the edge of the city to the orbital relay, as she climbed up to the top she passed through numerous abandoned offices and a few apartments, she found no dead civilians, or stranded children. But it did give off an eerie feeling of how things rapidly change in such a short amount of time.

As she reached the spot, she found that it was placed above a small park which cleared out over a few miles, but beyond that were a few waterfront high-rises which stared over crystal clear waters, but the main beauty of the city was always on the space port, its massive docks were as high as the skyscrapers and shield towers.

The island on which the port was built upon stretched into 8 petals, each with an orbital elevator on the edge of each petal; it held its own smaller docks which allowed for the movement of materials and personnel rapidly. The main docks were for ships which had to land on the planet or for shuttles and other vessels which were permitted for planetary landing.

The UCAF kept each orbital elevator secured with its own security and military garrison; however it seemed the closest elevator to the mainland was the focus of the turian strike force. The lift there was just across from the high-rises which was accessible via a bridge, a bridge which was now in complete ruins.

Six zoomed into the area where the bridge had been destroyed. The smouldering ruins of the highway bridge was very likely a chemical explosive mixed with a few high explosive demolition charges due to the still burning luminescent chemicals on the bridge. She figured the UCAF troops might have had to blow the bridge, but it didn't seem to have held the turians from taking the elevator.

She could see some fighting still within the elevator's ground level. She knew that trying to cross this was going to be difficult, there didn't look like there were any other bridges still connected, and there was no way she could access a service tunnel, even if there was one, it'd have run under the bridge.

She then recalled that the UCAF did have a few older bits of technology on these outer colonies, like boats. She peered around for a boat dock near the waterfront; she didn't spend much time looking around as she located a full dock in front of the high-rises. She zoomed out of her visor and got moving.

"Carter, I've got a way across the bridge, I'm making my way to a dock nearby. How's the situation above?" She asked over her com.

"It's a little bit hectic right now." Carter replied before a rocket flew by the side of the Falcon he was riding in. "We're going to have to pull out for a bit, but from what Jun saw through his scope the area between the docks and the bridge are silent." He said before having to pull his head in when the gunner on his right began to fire at a passing enemy gunship.

"Right, I'm on the move." Six informed him.

She got off from the lookout and headed back the way she had come, she wasn't going to risk running over this park that was for sure, even as quiet as it seemed, she had no doubt a few turians may have decided to perch themselves around it to pick off anyone trying to head across to the orbital relay.

She got back to where she had been before and found an alternate route to get to the base of the orbital relay, it would take a bit longer to reach it, but better than risk getting picked off by snipers. As she negated the numerous buildings and high-rises she noted a few more turian bodies, they were splayed open and gutted in various fashions.

She guessed there might have been a few other Space Marines running about the city, though from the lack of activity they've probably been gone for a while now. She had a feeling she'd find one or two of them around the area if she bothered to search for them, but her focus was on the tower, she needed to get up there as quickly as she could.

XXXXX

Location: Orbital Dock 5- Ground Level- Foreground

Time: 2.5 hours prior to hostile incursion…

Brother Bram brought his Bolter Rifle to bear upon the approaching xenos, it barked out thunderously as it fired its deadly munitions, the xenos who dared to charge the Astrates met their bloody ends, turning into fine bloody paste and mist. Bram hadn't felt so alive, so damn happy to be out killing xeno again.

Ever since his assignment with the Burger Marines, he had felt utterly pissed at his predicament, but then he was given the chance at war once more as the Turians launched their attack upon the city, their breach of the city defences allowed him to take up arms. He got to grab his revamped Bolter Rifle from Burger Marine's storage locker and got to work.

He kind of felt a little depressed he was still in his Burger Marine getup, but killing xenos and letting them taste death at the end of his tools of destruction easily made up for the damned yellow smiley face with a burger under it. As he turned to face another xeno team along with a heavy mechanised suit tried to breach the last defenders barricades, he used the 72mm underslung HEAT launcher.

A violent roaring could be heard as the massive barrel ejected the rocket at the heavily armed squad of Turians and their armoured support, the pitiful creatures never managed to duck as the rocket slammed into the mechanised suit. The UCAFs ingenious understanding of physics and explosives made the 72mm guided rocket shell a nasty weapon.

Bram watched in slow motion as the shell punctured the suit and distorted the front of the machine, ripping it open and pulling it inwards before exploding, the 72mm did its job well as the suit burst into a vibrant spasm of fire which engulfed everything nearby. The Turian shock troopers nearest were vaporised or cooked by the searing heat of the explosion whilst others were tossed meters from the blast.

Shrapnel caught everything in range; shards of metal either impaled itself in the bodies or armour of each alien soldier. Some shrapnel was still heated and caused unbelievable amounts of pain to those impaled. The UCAF defenders nearby opened up and put the rest of the aliens out of their misery, high performance magnetically accelerated rounds blew chunks out of the survivors.

Bram watched with contempt as the aliens all died, he took the time to get his weapon reloaded, his auto-loader got to rearming his underslung launcher while he pulled a fresh magazine for his Bolter Rifle and slammed it into place. He really did love what the UCAF did to the weapons of the Astrates, as much as they had been in the eyes of many Imperials as heretics 'at first', they really did know how to make damn effective weapons.

Bolter Rifles were chambered to fit 27.4mm High Explosive Anti-tank rounds which were guided by internal rocket propulsion and also the chamber of the Bolter Rifle had a magnetic field accelerator, the field spun the round at much greater velocities. Each round was truly devastating; powerful enough to rip open a 5 inches of ceramite without trouble. That added with the fact each round contained an ionic compound powerful enough to vaporise its intended target.

He checked his magazines and counted another 4 more mags before he ran dry, he had 4 more HEAT rounds and a bundle of grenades along with his chainsword and ion recharger pistol. The ion recharger pistol is also one other unique weapon he managed to get his hands on whilst he had served alongside the UCAF.

It was a weapon gifted from a 'tech-trooper' who had no longer any use for it, the pistol could utilise energy from around it and fire nearly limitless time but it did overheat and required to cool down. He was thankful for having at least one other ranged weapon as much as it was slightly limited in use.

He broke from his inventory check as more Turian assaulted the barricades, this time they brought in heavier weapons. A large tank with one turret on top rolled in, it let loose a storm of strafing fire upon the defenders utterly wrecking the barricades defences, the troops fell back while laying down intense fire.

It was then he received a call over his com bead. "Brother Bram, fall back. The grounds have been lost; we will regroup at the interior of the lobby." Sargent Baros of the Sons of Faust stated as he withdrew from the level overlooking the foreground.

Bram felt a little disappointed at this turn of events, but he knew his orders. "Understood, I shall follow behind with the remainder of the marines." He said as he jogged over to the white shield troopers.

He dropped a few more Turians before announcing to the squad of young marines. "Soldiers fall back, I have received word we can no longer hold this position we need to regroup with the others inside." He said to them.

The marines looked at him and one of them shouted orders to the others, they began to withdraw while laying down suppressive fire, Bram added his bolter to the fire as they rushed back into the cover of the base of the orbital elevator. As they passed the large doors of the lobby the doors shut behind them and locked.

Bram made his way with the surviving marines over to where the Sons of Faust were gathering, Bram made a quick observation of who was currently here, 9 marines from the top levels had returned from the 30 which told him that their defence was overrun, 4 more marines were from the defenders who had manned the turrets.

And then there were his troops, a total of 8 men of the 24 who had held the foreground, to add to their numbers were the 5 battle brothers of the Sons of Faust who survived their fire fight with the Turians. It became pretty clear that they were under serious threat from being overwhelmed, not even having 6 Astrates could change that by much.

"Baros how did the defences hold?" He asked the Sargent as he approached.

Baros, who had looked as though he'd been through the gauntlet replied tersely. "We barely held against the numbers the xenos threw against us, it's surprising that they'd throw numbers at us rather than using better tactics." The Sargent said as he checked over his new armour.

"The xeno fight in their own way and for more devious reasons, they probably saw that there was no other means to defeating us." Bram stated.

"Well that tactic worked considering we've been pushed into this corner." Said an alliance marine who had been busy checking over a HMG turret which was being prepared to defend against the coming assault.

"Well that may be true, but the xeno paid in blood, that much you can take comfort in." Baros said as he grabbed a nearby weapons locker and opened it up.

"We have limited supplies and the only location which can supply our class of munitions is cut off from us, we'll have to make do with other weapons." Baros explained as he opened up the weapons locker for the squad.

Bram checked with the other battle brothers as they looked into the contents of the locker, they found a dozen high powered shotguns, if he recalled correctly the ones that were supplied directly to the UCAF military were AA88 shotguns. He picked up the black chrome weapon and activated it, the weapon recognised his signature and responded with a few confirmation beeps.

The side of the weapon revealed a small visual display of the surroundings; it emitted a sensor sweep which identified who was in the vicinity. He grabbed 6 drum magazines of 36 shots all of which were HE Slugs from the locker. He wasn't entirely fond of using non-imperial weapons, but no soldier ever complained about an AA88.

Auto-Assault 8th generation 8-gauge shotguns were famously well known for very low recoil and high rates of fire, not to mention absolutely devastating within close quarter combat, many UCAF troops prefer them over standard pump actions and weaker 12-gauge shotguns which use much smaller rounds.

But of course this wasn't the pinnacle of the shotgun series, this was just highly reliable, the weapon has very rare cases of jamming and well overall it was a simple weapon there wasn't really any need for training with it. He slung the half dozen large steel grey drums along the back of his armoured waist and checked the 88 was full.

Baros then took the brief reprieve to brief them on how they were planning on fighting the xenos.  
>"At the moment we had no support, no reinforcements and very likely no way out. But the advantage is with us, the xeno will have to travel through the breaches into bottlenecks, with that in our favour we will cause immense devastation onto their filthy kind."<p>

He was interrupted by the HMG mounted gunner.  
>"Sir we don't honestly care, and also would you mind taking up a position? The Turians been burning through the doors while you've been talking to yourself…" The gunner pointed out as he pulled the pin on the 25mm HMG.<p>

Baros turned about and confirmed the enemy had indeed been burning through the doors; he broke his squad up to cover all entrances into the lobby. Bram took up his own firing point where the largest doors were located. He armed another 72mm rocket round into the underslung launcher and prepared for the intense assault.

As the intruders finished burning their way through the heavy blast doors to the orbital elevator they laid down an explosive package to breach them and disorient the defenders. Of course the UCAF and the Space Marines knew what sort of tactics that would be used in these scenarios they had all done this at least a few times in their own careers.

As they prepared for the breaching charge, Bram took a moment to prime a flak grenade, the molten iron shards and plasteel would shred the first xenos who stepped or it would prove a good distraction for him to bring his bolter to bear and blast the unfortunate scum to bloody pieces.

And as if on cue the doors were blown outwards in a blinding display of light and sound, the concussive force of the blast didn't really shake the Space Marine or the UCAF troops, but it did make it a little harder to see their targets. Before even the smoke cleared, they could all hear the sounds of footsteps.

The UCAF gunner on the HMG let loose with his turret into the first breach in the door and got lucky as a bunch of screeches could be heard from the xeno who were caught in the early volley. But other aliens were not so easy to fall for such a trick again; they fired off from each breach blindly to allow more troops to advance.

The gunner adjusted his combat tactics from just blasting away to keeping short controlled bursts on anything that the other troopers or Space Marines could identify for him to shoot. From the left hand side of their vision the other breached door came crashing down instead of exploding, this was shortly followed by a series of shouts and the sound of something being launched.

Bram took a split second to duck behind his wall as a rocket, came flying out from the left hand breach; it sped past his cover before striking a nearby barricade. He returned fire with his Bolter Rifle; he could pick out a few targets and managed to nail a few from his position. The deaths of the xeno troops kept the others weary of approaching from the left.

But not all was going well with the defence, there was a third breach in the blast doors to the orbital elevator, the last door opened up with a large explosion which was larger than the other 2 making it even more critical. It was from this doorway that came their true opponents, a dozen heavily armoured, 'if you could really consider it being heavy', came strolling through the doorway along with one very bulky looking mechanised suit.

The suit in question was at least 4 meters tall and had some larger weapons than that of its counterparts; it let loose with some sort of gun that fired super-heated metal bolts. The first casualty was a lightly armoured UCAF marine who caught the blast to his chest and died immediately.

The other marines turned their focus to the suit and let loose with a barrage of grenade rounds, though upon contact with the mechanised suit the HE grenades exploded on contact with what looked like an energy shield. Of course it wasn't as it seemed to immediately fail from multiple impacts from the grenade rounds.

Bram took the moment to grab his AA-88 and begin to add his own firepower into the fight, but it was Baros who would take charge in bringing down the xenos mechanical weapon. He pulled out his chainsword and made a mad dash against the armoured machine. His sword roared in expectance for the blood of its enemy.

Baros swung his sword down in an upward motion, the machine tried to block the assault, but it wasn't enough to stop Baros, he shifted and instead of striking the forward section of the armour he made contact with his sword against the arm of the suit which caused a mass of sparks to appear from the grinding of the sword against the plated arm.

The chainsword steadily began to slice through the heavily plated armour of the suit; the energised teeth of the chainsword were made of admantine which was sharpened on a molecular level enabling it to slice through a number of very dense materials. The mechanised suit noticed the threat of the sword and knocked the blade away from its arm.

Stepping back the turian piloted suit fired off a couple of shots at Baros, the Sargent had very little time to dodge the shots as the suit fired a trio of super-heated bolts at him. Managing to crawl away, he got back on his feet before letting loose a couple of shots from his bolt pistol, 3 shots found their mark and blew chunks off of the mechanised suit.

The pilot responded with bringing up the other arm which had a mounted flamethrower attached, it fired off a burst of vibrant fire against Sargent Baros who barely managed to get to cover as the fire engulfed a part of his armour. As he recuperated he checked his armour which had been scorched on its left shoulder pad, a few other places on his armour looked like it needed a bit of work thanks to the flamethrower.

"Damn you, pitiful creature! If you think that was enough to break **me** then you're wrong!" He yelled at the turian who recoiled at the sight of the furious Space Marine whose armour smouldered as it broke through the flames reach.

He drove his chainsword in an upward strike to the centre mass of the suit, there was no way the Turian could dodge the attack, and since Baros was using all of his augmented strength in this decisive and furious assault. He drove the tip of the blade into the forward section of the suit's cockpit where the Turian pilot was seated.

The sword grinded violently against the forward plating it ruptured the armour and enabled him to use momentum to further drive the force of the attack into the soft belly of the machine. The chain tip and most of the blade went through and met with the body of the Turian inside, the alien only had moments to react in a frightened shriek before the sword tore into his bony body.

Baros, who felt and saw the gore and viscera of the xeno being plastered over the inside of the suit and on his sword decided to finish by driving the sword upwards. The blade continued to tear and rip through everything, it eventually cut through the forward part of the machine in sick ease before exiting and letting the Turian pilot's blood splatter the ground.

The suit ground for a moment before Baros kicked it with all his might on the cockpit and overbalanced it so it fell backwards, the Turians who had been attacking could only watch in horror as their trump card came falling back out with the blood of the pilot pouring out. The Turians realised that this was not a winnable battle shouted in panic and began to withdraw.

Bram who stood over a nearby communications terminal which was situated on an elevated platform continued to aid in the defence, said aloud. "A fine feat, but that's counted as one kill." He chuckled.

Baros who turned back to his brothers and those remaining marines shared in the joke as the Turians made their escape from the bloodbath. The xeno would only hear of the laughter of their enemies then, the battle was lost, but they haven't lost the war, at least not yet.

XXXXX

Current Time…

Location: Unknown

Taldeer felt her head ringing, she could feel the impression left on her body from the assault on her cruiser, and she couldn't still believe that these disreputable creatures had managed to board with stolen covenant tech. It wasn't that new to her, when she saw the boarding pods burning through the hull, she knew that there were only 4 kinds of technologies available which could possibly breach the reinforced hull of a Void Stalker.

And considering she couldn't sense any tainted auras from the boarders she knew it had to be something from the covenant, the pod designs were just like the ones used by Heartslayer. His corrupted minions utilizing the covenant's own technology to breach Eldar vessels to take for his own, how she hated that monster.

But now being here in the hands of these creatures, it made her wonder, why? Why would they go out of their way to get their hands on her specifically? She couldn't recall them targeting any other members of her crew during the attack for that matter; they focused their forces exactly in places closest to the bridge of her ship.

She looked at the lithe alien pacing in front of her, this deep hued creature surely tried to act intimidating, but she lacked the attitude or the fierce look of such a person. She seemed more like an interrogator, someone who scrutinized every detail of a criminal, she inwardly laughed at that thought.

Even though her psychic abilities had been significantly limited thanks to the differences in this universe to the one she and the other Eldar came from, she had enough power to skim the thoughts of the alien before her. She was planning on using some sort of physical psychic link to her mind, but Taldeer had a little trick up her sleeve, or so human's say.

"You don't scare me little child." Taldeer said to the asari.

"Oh don't I? Then I guess being tied to a chair with no means of escape, lots of sharp pointy instruments lying around…" She gestured to a plethora of tools lying a few feet away on a tray. "Plenty of things I could do to get the information out of your head." The asari said with a smug grin.

"I believe you do. But you already know the most direct way of doing that don't you?" Taldeer asked with a tone of determination.

The asari's smug look turned a little sour, she seemed to be a little troubled that Taldeer managed to know about the mind link ability that all asari possess. The asari interrogator turned away and replied. "I guess I shouldn't be so surprised, the records spoke about your people being one of the most powerful races ever encountered." The asari said as she paced around a little while longer.

Taldeer knew that whatever information this alien possessed it was most likely a source from a Covenant database, she could sense the woman's uncertainty. The alien finally made up her mind, which Taldeer had prepared for. "I'm powerful alright, but I find it interesting that you think you can challenge me at all."

She took the time to reply in kind with her own smile. "I'll take you on your word." The asari said before placing her fingers on her temples. "Let's see how powerful you really are."

In the blink of an eye Taldeer watched as the asari's eyes turned from its normal colour to a deep hollow black, it was like looking into the void, but where no stars existed, just emptiness. She felt the rush of psychic concentration focused on her. The pulling of thoughts and feelings into a single consciousness, it was refreshing and rather easy to control.

The asari interrogator tried to focus upon her memories, Taldeer let her probe, but she'd find only her mental barrier stopping her from going any further. It was like a wall everywhere she turned, Taldeer kept her consciousness apart from the asari's. After what felt like a few hours, the asari changed tactics.

'You can't stop me that easily.' The alien jaunted within the psychic connection.

Taldeer admitted this alien was persistent, but not anywhere near skilled enough, she pulled a small section of her mind away to focus on creating a view of her memories, but not of anything critical, just something she had stored away in the deepest recesses of her mind. After a few moments she opened a crack large enough for the persistent asari to find.

She knew that the interrogator would try to access it; she'd never be able to break any other section of Taldeer's mental barriers anytime soon, within the month or the next year. It didn't take long, but the asari found the barrier's gap, and probed it for a few moments, then she took the chance to see what was inside the mind of the Eldar Farseer's thoughts.

Though one thing could be said about what the asari interrogator saw, it wasn't pleasant. Upon entering into the memories of the Farseer, the interrogator found herself swimming through what seemed like tides, the tides of blood soaked rivers, corpses of people of many species lying around her, she couldn't tell what these beings were.

But as she trod though this facsimile of bodies she was suddenly him by a rush of emotions and memories, people screaming and dying, the corpses of people being desecrated by creatures of vivid shapes and sizes. The emotions continued to pile into her mind, but as she tried to pull away, she found the way into the Eldar's memories had been sealed.

And then the realisation hit her, she had foolishly put herself into this place, a place where she'd only find one thing, despair. On the outside of their bodies, the asari interrogator had been linked with the Eldar Farseer for about 5 minutes, the guards to the room looked wearily inside, they expected the asari interrogator to finish soon.

Of course the link finally broke as the asari interrogator's body twitched and convulsed, it pitched back and dropped, severing the link. The observers outside called in the guards to check out what had happened, they found the asari interrogator lying on the floor, her eyes wide open and bleeding, and her mouth moving with a shallow voice just barely audible.  
>"Kill me."<p>

XXXXX

Location: Former 'Turian' Base of Operations…

Above the ruined facilities of the Turian station, the blood thirsting warriors of the Bloodsworn continued to savagely rip their way through the survivors of the battle. There was little to be seen aside from the bodies of thousands which were now splayed in the mark of chaos and of course Khorne's blessed symbol.

The blood of thousands now painted the grounds and walls across the station, and it hadn't ended yet, the sorcerers of the Word Bearers were gathering the bodies of the alien witches into a sacrificial pit which they had created from the flesh and bones of the aliens. There was now a massive symbol of Khorne shaped into the ground.

But it wasn't finished; there was still the need to gather more living witches of these xeno to perform this dangerous summoning, since it required a staggering level of sacrifices and concentration to even pull one being into this universe. It was historically bad since there was no warp in this universe, of course bypassing it was possible, but extremely risky.

An example of such an incident was about 20 years ago when a Tzeentchian cult tried to summon one of their daemon princes ended up failing because of lack of summoners and sacrifices which quickly destabilised and caused an almighty dimensional implosion. There was nothing left of the poor bastards to really scrape off the ground, which really saved the dogs of the Corpse God and their allies the trouble of killing them.

Kragus recalled a saying. "Suffering is good, on the path to carnage." He quoted as he let 'Soul Shriek' bathe in a pot of blood nearby.

"Good to see you haven't lost your temper yet." He heard the bastard Iko say as he approached from behind.

Kragus got up to face the Bloodsworn Raptor, the Raptor was different from himself or any of the other members of their warband, Iko was a warrior who sought money and items of interest to himself. Iko was only around because Kragus had no other choice but respect the orders of the other Bloodsworn leaders on having extra support.

"You know better than anyone Iko, the need to kill isn't finished, it never is, so I take comfort that I shall kill again, albeit later." Kragus replied aptly.

"Never knew you to be the philosophical one Kragus." Replied the Raptor.

"I'm not, I just killed enough for now, and there's plenty more to kill later. What else do I need to do?" Kragus asked rhetorically.

"Good point." Iko said as he turned to see the Word Bearers finishing the sacrificial marker.  
>"So who are we planning on summoning now?"<p>

"You'll see…" Kragus smiled revealing his jagged teeth happily.

XXXXX

Hey guys got to finish this chapter right, I think, it was going to be a full chapter on the Blood Thirsters and the Dark Eldar, but decided against it, next chapter:

The Seeds of Chaos!

Yes a full chapter for Chaos Space Marines and their merry bands of murders and insane hunter killers and we also get to have a very special guest starring, Kharn the Betrayer who'll be arriving to set things in motion. Well that's what I'm hoping.

Of course that ends the Chaos chapters for now because I do have to finish up with the attack on Elis and the matter with the war between the Council and the UCAF and Imperials, along with joining the Tau in this new war. The Covenant will play a little more diminished role so not so much with them around for a little while.

Also I updated my Star Trek and Halo fic, go check it out, and I am going to be adding a bunch of short stories to read up on. And a possible Stargate Atlantis series of stories with elements of Mass Effect being added for the Atlantis Expedition, sound great? :D


End file.
